


Entombed

by SeriouslySam



Series: Moments in Time [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Drama, F/M, Family, Kidnapping, Potter Family Centric, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriouslySam/pseuds/SeriouslySam
Summary: Harry Potter never wanted revenge more than on the two people who kidnapped his pregnant wife.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Moments in Time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800097
Comments: 81
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my newest chapter! I'm going to attempt to update weekly, just like I did with Brontide. It's going to be a considerably shorter story, though! Please, don't forget to leave a review! They make my day and inspire me to write!
> 
> Special thanks to Arnel for editing. Special thanks to Bree for always bouncing ideas around with me.

" **Entombed"**

" **Chapter One"**

Ginny Potter shifted her sixteen-month-old son on her hip, attempting to stop his knee from stabbing her very swollen and pregnant belly. Six weeks left of the constant back pain, the knee pain, and Albus kicking her stomach whenever she held him. She pressed her lips to Albus' messy mop of hair. He was definitely a mama's boy and sought the comfort of her warm embrace constantly. She couldn't say she really minded the affection. Teddy deemed himself _too old_ for kisses and hugs all the time from his parents. James seemed to be attached to Teddy's hip and ran to his arms instead of hers whenever he was upset or hurt.

She turned to her right to see Teddy holding James' hand, the two talking fast about the Puddlemere United versus the Ballycastle Bats game they had listened to on the wireless the previous day. Ginny smiled to herself as they made their way down the narrow cobblestone lanes of Godric's Hollow, her eyes peeled for Harry who was to meet them there to visit his parents' grave on the anniversary of their deaths.

It wasn't something Harry particularly enjoyed doing. He often avoided Godric's Hollow like the plague, especially on Halloween. Except James had started to ask questions about Harry's parents. Harry had been rather shocked to find out that James had assumed that Andromeda Tonks was Harry's mother.

_"Daddy, why do you call your mummy Andy?"_ James had innocently asked one night when Andromeda stopped by for dinner at Potter House. _"S'not polite to call your mummy by her real name."_

Ginny couldn't blame him in the slightest for the mistake. Andromeda was affectionately called Grandmum Andy by not only Teddy but by James and Albus as well. Andy treated all the boys equally, showering them with grandmotherly love and affection. James had been increasingly curious about how everyone was related. With a family as big as theirs, it was easy to get lost in all the familial connections.

They had sat James and Teddy down on the sofa that night after putting Albus in his cot. They had explained to James who his grandparents had been, how they had died when Harry was really little, how Grandmum Andy was Harry's godfather's favorite cousin, how Teddy was a Potter and a Lupin and had two sets of parents, how Grandmum Andy had been Teddy's biological mother's mother, and how Grandmum Andy loved them all the same.

It had been Ginny's idea to take the kids to Godric's Hollow on Halloween, to show James his grandparents' graves and the Potter statue to help him understand. Harry had been hesitant at first, thinking James was too young to understand the sad history behind the Potter name. Except Teddy had been even younger the first time he visited Remus and Tonks' graves, when he had been told great tales of their bravery and love.

So when Harry was late meeting them on that Halloween night, Ginny understood why. She stopped short of the Potter statue, taking in all the little details of the carved stone. She thought the likeness was well done, having soaked in all the features of the small Potter family from the old photos Harry had.

"Jamie," Teddy groaned from behind her.

She turned around to see James had given Teddy the slip, his little legs dashing towards a large mound of snow in the graveyard. Ginny started forward, her mouth open to tell James to get stop running away when a dark figure stepped out from behind a tree. Ginny's voice died in her throat as she watched the figure bend down and grab James around the waist.

Ginny ran forward, her body waddling slightly because of the weight of her pregnant belly. She passed off Albus to Teddy, who had stopped dead in his tracks at the newcomer. Ginny tugged her wand out of the pocket of her peacoat, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Let him go!" she shouted, her wand trained in front of her.

The man was beefy, his large arms holding James against his chest like a shield. James shrieked, kicking and screaming for his mother. Ginny didn't have a clear shot. There was no way that she could send a curse or hex towards the man without putting James in danger. She wasn't that precise in her spell casting.

"Lemme go! My daddy's Harry Potter! He's an aurora!" James screamed, clawing at the man's arms.

"Yeah, kid, that's why I'm going to hurt you." The man sneered.

"I said, LET HIM GO!" Ginny's entire body shook with fear and rage.

The man just smiled at her. Ginny's chest heaved, wondering where Harry was. He was over fifteen minutes late. He would know what to do. He could save James. Without warning, her wand slipped from her fingertips and flew behind her. Ginny whipped around to see a very thin woman snap the wand in half and toss the pieces aside. The broken wood collided with Lily Potter's headstone. The woman stepped behind a whimpering Teddy, who held Albus tightly against his chest. She ran a hand through Teddy's fine hair and he shuddered under the touch.

"What do you want?" Ginny's voice shook.

"I want your sons," the woman replied, her fingers tangling in Teddy's hair and pulling his head back.

Silent tears poured down Teddy's cheeks. His grip around Albus tightened as he stumbled backwards.

"No, no!" Ginny looked at Teddy and Albus before turning back to make sure James was alright.

She didn't know what to do. Her babies were separated, and she didn't know how to save all three of them. Panic rose in her chest as she felt her baby daughter somersaulting in her stomach. She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks to be strong for her children.

"Your husband killed my son," the woman whispered in a dangerously low voice. "Why shouldn't I have his sons?"

Ginny shook her head. Harry had done a lot of things over the course of his life, but he wasn't a killer. She couldn't remember a time when he had ever told her about being forced to kill rather than arrest in his career as an Auror. Harry played by the book. He was compassionate, loving. He valued human life. There was no way he killed this woman's son.

"Take me," Ginny gasped out. "Please, just take me. Leave the boys alone. They're just… they're children. They haven't done anything. They're innocent and they don't understand. Just take me instead. I'm begging you, please don't hurt them!"

The woman looked beyond Ginny and nodded. She reached into her coat pocket and handed Teddy a piece of parchment. There was a loud thump and James let out a loud cry. Ginny turned to see the man had thrown James into a snowbank. James cradled his arm to his chest, large tears spilling down his cheeks. The man dashed forward and wrapped his arms around her chest, pinning her arms down. The woman tossed Teddy carelessly towards the ground and rushed towards them, reaching into her coat pockets. She withdrew two golden cuffs and snapped them on Ginny's wrists.

"MUM!" Teddy yelled over Albus' wails.

"Mummy! Mummy!" James screamed.

"It's okay! It's okay!" Ginny tried to sound calm and reassuring, but felt like she was failing miserably. "I'm fine! I'll see you soon, alright, loves? Teddy, stay with your brothers! Don't let them out of your sight!"

She heard her children screaming for her as she felt the familiar squeezing sensation of Apparition take hold of her. She was powerless to stop it.

* * *

Harry sighed, his hand carding through his unruly locks as he stared at the folder in front of him. He glanced up at the clock above the door in his office to see he should have left ten minutes ago if he planned to make it to Godric's Hollow on time. He had been finding excuse after excuse not to leave.

He hated Halloween. He especially hated Halloween at Godric's Hollow. He made the mistake of going to the small town the first Halloween after the war. He had bought a gravestone for Sirius and placed it next to his father's plot. Even though there was no body in the ground, Harry wanted something to mark his life and have the two best friends together again. When he went to visit his parents and Sirius' graves, witches and wizards had accosted him from all sides asking for his picture and shaking his hand. He didn't even make it to the graveyard that night.

He had only been back a few times. Once to show Ginny the remains of what had been his home for the first year of his life and see if anything was salvageable in the wreckage. He had showed her the statue of his parents and the graveyard. They had walked through the little village, visiting a few of the shops and the market. Harry had taken Teddy once to the graveyard. Maybe it was to show Teddy that he wasn't alone, that they had the same tragic past. Maybe he just wanted to share it with someone who truly understood the loss he felt. Sometimes when he felt lost with work or in his personal life, he'd sit in front of the graves and just think, feeling some phantom comforting hand rest on his shoulder.

Harry and Ginny had always been open with Teddy about the war, about Remus and Tonks. Harry had told him the few stories he knew of the Marauders while they were at school, how Sirius and Remus were as adults, and how he understood more than anyone what it was like to lose parents and not remember them. They had never really sat James down and explained anything.

Harry supposed he shouldn't be surprised when James had a slew of questions about the grandparents he never knew. James was just reaching a peak stage of curiosity and making connections to the world around him. He should be thankful that Ginny was pushing for their kids to know their heroic grandparents who died so tragically young.

"Oi, want to grab a pint after work?" Ron asked.

Harry looked up from his paperwork to see his best mate leaning against the doorframe of his office. He tossed the quill on top of the folder and leaned back in his chair.

"I can't. I'm supposed to meet Ginny in… damn, I'm ten minutes late." Harry scrubbed his fingers underneath his glasses, causing phosphenes to cloud his vision.

"What are you two doing?" Ron entered the office, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Visiting Godric's Hollow." Harry frowned.

"On Halloween?" Ron's face pinched. "Why would you subject yourself to that?"

"Because James started asking questions a few days ago." Harry leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. "You know he thought Andy was my mum?"

"Well, I mean, it's not that big of a stretch for him to make. He knows grandmums and granddads are mummies and daddies of parents." Ron shrugged. "You and Andy look kind of similar. Dark hair. Tall. Pale, thin faces. The same posh accent."

"I don't have a posh accent." Harry gathered the files on his desk together and opened a drawer to shove them in.

"Sure, mate." Ron chuckled. "So, what? You told him that your parents died when you were little like Teddy?"

"It was a mess, Ron." Harry sighed, standing up and shrugging his coat on. "James had no idea that Teddy had other parents who died. He had no idea that Andy was Grandmum Andy because she's Teddy's real grandmother. It was explaining a bunch of stuff that I didn't know how to explain to him."

Harry drummed his fingers on his desk, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips. He knew he was stalling as he glanced casually over at Ron.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think any of the kids know about Fred." Ron rubbed his hands on his trousers. "We were all shocked when George named his son Fred. I don't think I've ever heard George talk about Fred unless he was pissed."

"It's not like I don't want to talk about my parents or Sirius to my kids. It's just… James is only three years old."

"He's almost four, mate. Teddy knew about all of this when he was a lot younger," Ron pointed out.

"Teddy _had_ to know. It wasn't like we were going to keep his past a secret from him. I know what that feels like. It was bloody awful." Harry shoved his hands into his coat pockets. "I just wish we didn't have to take away their childhood and tell them these… impossibly awful stories. We lived the nightmare so they wouldn't have to."

"What did you tell James exactly?"

"Just that I was a baby when my parents died… around Albus' age. I didn't mention they were murdered or the war or Voldemort or anything. I just… gave vague answers."

"For a toddler, that's not a terrible start."

"Yeah." Harry sighed.

"Look, mate, I get it. You don't want to go, but you and Ginny decided it was the best way to help James understand."

"I know." Harry tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. "It's just… hard to go there. How do I explain to James that I never knew them? How can I answer questions about them when I don't even know the answers myself?"

Ron stood up and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You'll figure it out. You're a great dad, Harry, and the words will come. Now go before Ginny comes in here screaming like a banshee and blaming me for you being late."

Harry grinned. "Alright, I'm going."

"I'll walk you out. I promised Hermione I wouldn't be late tonight. We're having dinner with her parents." Ron groaned. "Merlin, help me. They're nice enough, but I feel like I'm interacting with three talking textbooks. I don't understand half of what they're talking about."

Harry and Ron strolled through the bullpen of the Auror Department, both of them laughing. The laughter quickly died as Harry took in the surrounding scene. Aurors were bustling all over the place, yelling out orders and forming teams. Robards was in the thick of it, standing on a chair and directing Aurors on where to go. Harry narrowed his eyes, pausing in his stride to take in the chaos. The office was usually quieter at this time of day unless they were in the middle of a big case or something catastrophic had happened.

Harry reached out and grabbed the arm of some junior Auror whose name escaped him. "What's going on?"

The junior Auror paled considerably at being addressed. Harry's patience drew thin, his eyebrows raising for an answer. The junior Auror just trembled in fear, his eyes shifting around him.

"Oi!" Ron snapped his fingers in front of the junior Auror. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Uh… some kids were crying and causing a-a disturbance at Go-Godric's Hollow, sir. Some… something about someone mi-missing."

Harry froze. "Where?"

"Godric's Hollow, Mr. Potter, sir, Auror Potter."

"Harry."

Ron reached out a hand to grab Harry's arm, but he shrugged it off. His heart pounded in his chest and the noise around him became a distant buzz. He let go of the junior Auror and stumbled towards the exit. His mind reeled as he tried to figure out the fastest way to get to Godric's Hollow. He just assumed he'd Apparate to the Apparition Point outside of town but now that seemed like it would take too long. He couldn't think of any stores in the village that had fireplaces.

Ron slung an arm around his shoulders and presented him with a Portkey. Harry grabbed it with a shaky hand. The familiar tugging sensation behind his navel let him know that Ron had activated the Portkey.

They landed in complete pandemonium. A large mass of people was scattered around the Potter statue. Some were crying, others were whispering. There were Aurors trying to maintain the crowd and the slew of reporters that had turned up. Harry's insides churned as he pushed his way through the throng of people. He vaguely registered Ron yelling at people to get out of the way.

As Harry made his way through the crowd, he spotted his sons' messy heads. Teddy stood in front of the statue with Albus in his arms. He was shaking, his face pale and tear-stained. Harry frantically searched for Ginny and James but didn't see them. Harry struggled to make his way through the crowd, pushing the people around more forcefully.

"TED!" Harry screamed, his throat aching. "TED!"

The kid's attention snapped to the horde of people. A wave of relief crossed over his features as his chest heaved. Harry made it to the front of crowd and pushed his way past two Aurors. He spotted James standing at Teddy's side, his little arms clenched around his big brother's leg.

"Teddy! Jamie!"

Harry ran towards his sons. James turned when he heard his name and broke away from Teddy. Harry caught James around the middle, hauling him up in his arms and cuddling the boy close to his chest. Albus squirmed in Teddy's arms, his thumb secure in his mouth. It was an old habit that Harry hadn't seen in months. His heart dropped to his stomach at seeing the long-broken habit reemerge.

Harry closed the space between him and his sons. He tugged Teddy and Albus close to his side, his eyes scanning frantically for Ginny. The only redhead he saw was Ron talking to a Demelza and Sutton. Ron took a piece of parchment from Demelza and frowned.

"Where's your mum?" Harry asked his children, his eyes darting between James and Teddy.

"They took her Daddy!" James cried as his arms tightened around Harry's neck.

Harry tried to remain calm as his brain processed his son's words. He couldn't break down in front of his boys. They needed him to be strong for them, needed him to be their rock. He had never felt like crumbling more.

Ron strolled towards him, his face drawn and worn. He held out the parchment for Harry. Adjusting James on his hip, he reached out for the parchment and read, _You picked who to save once, now you can do it again_. Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Ginny was taken," Ron whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Dad!" Teddy pulled back, wiping the tears off his cheeks. "They took Mum! I… It… I should have been watching Jamie better, but he ran and then they were just there and Mum… she…"

Ron reached down and lifted Albus out of the kid's arms. Harry knelt down in front of his eldest and tried to give his son the most encouraging look he could muster. He reached out and gripped Teddy's shoulders tightly.

"It's alright, Ted. Just tell me what happened."

"It's my… my fault. I'm so sorry, Dad, please don't hate me. He had Jamie and then she took Mum's wand and I… I didn't know what to do. I froze and I just… I'm so sorry."

Teddy threw himself into Harry's arms, his face burying into the crook of his neck. Harry held him close, his eyes screwing shut as he tried to comprehend exactly what had happened. His limbs were heavy like lead, his mind buzzing numbly. Who had taken Ginny? He tightened his grip around his sons, his cheek resting against Teddy's head.

_Ginny._

Harry felt his throat clog. A blind fury bubbled in his chest. Someone had dared to take Ginny and threaten his children? He couldn't recall a time he had ever been more enraged. He wanted to scream, throw something, hex someone. He wanted to fall apart into a heap on the floor. Letting out a shaky breath, Harry tried to compose himself.

"It's not your fault, Ted, alright? I don't… I don't know exactly what happened, but I know you wouldn't let anything happen to your mum on purpose." Harry pressed a kiss to his temple. "It's alright, Ted. It's going to be okay."

Harry didn't know if he was trying to convince Teddy or himself that everything would be okay.

"Harry, we should get the kids out of here," Ron whispered, his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I can't… I can't Apparate right now." Harry screwed his eyes shut. "I'll Splinch myself, let alone the kids."

"I sent a Patronus to Mum and Dad. They're on their way here to help get you and the kids home safely."

Harry nodded, pulling his sons closer to his chest. They were the only people he would let Apparate with the kids right now. He couldn't imagine letting anyone else even touch them. Harry pressed a kiss to his sons' messy heads, adjusting his body to block them from view of the surrounding crowd.

Time seemed to stand still as the flashes from cameras surrounded them and yells filled his ears. At some point, Robards had arrived on the scene, kneeling down to Harry and telling him he was on a forced leave for the next couple of days and he wasn't to have anything to do with the claimed it was _too personal_. Harry didn't respond. He didn't care about work or going into the office. If Robards thought that would stop him from searching for Ginny, he was dead wrong. When the department went to rescue her, he was going to be a part of the team that went. Harry wouldn't rest until he found his wife and unborn child.

The Weasleys arrived with kisses for the children and Harry. Ron held James and Albus in his arms and Apparated on the spot with them. Molly drew Teddy close to her side, her hand carding through his dark hair before they disappeared with a faint _pop!_ Arthur steadied Harry against him, pulling him into a side hug and whispering comforting words into his ear before they disappeared.

Harry nearly tumbled to the ground when they landed at the Apparition point in Cornwood, a little way away from Potter House. Albus cried, his arms reaching out for Harry. He cradled Albus in his arms, the tiny child laying his head on his father's shoulders as they trudged down the snowy lane.

Once back at the house, Molly said something about making some tea. Ron ran a frustrated hand through his hair, causing it to stick up in the back. He started towards the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder.

"I'll let you know as soon as I know something," Ron told Harry, their eyes locking.

"I'm going with you."

"Daddy, no!" James cried as he ran towards Harry and wrapped his limbs around his father's leg.

"Dada!" Albus tightened his grip around Harry's neck. "Dada!"

Ron sighed. "You heard Robards. You're on forced leave right now. He doesn't want you at the office right now."

"I don't give a damn what Robards wants! It's _my_ wife that's missing!" Harry reasoned.

"Just stay with the boys. I'll let you know when I know something more, Harry." Ron disappeared into the fireplace.

Arthur placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. "Let Ron gather information for tonight. Your boys need you right now."

Harry sank onto the sofa, resting Albus on his lap. The toddler instantly cuddled against his father's chest, his thumb slipping into his mouth. James collapsed next to Harry, curling up next to him. Teddy took his spot on the other side of Harry, sitting as close as he could next to his godfather.

"Would you like me to put Albus to bed, Harry?" Arthur offered, cleaning his glasses on the hem of his jumper.

"He's okay for now." Harry tightened his grip around Albus.

Arthur sank down into the armchair next to the sofa, looking worn and pale. His palms flattened against the arms of the chair, his chest heaving. Harry felt uncomfortable for the first time since he was twelve years old in front of Arthur Weasley. It was his fault that Ginny was missing.

_You picked who to save once, now you can do it again_.

Harry blinked, trying to recall when he had ever decided who to save in the past. Who was he supposed to be choosing to save this time around? He had flashes of Ginny having the baby without him with her, of him having to choose between the life of his wife and the life of his newborn daughter. He looked down at his three sons huddled around him. Surely, if they were going to make him choose between Ginny and his sons, they would have taken the boys when they took Ginny. Harry's jaw clenched, his mind on overdrive as he tried to unravel the meaning behind the note.

Arthur's eyes were on Albus. "Ron will let you know, Harry. He won't rest."

"I should be there," Harry whispered. "She needs me to be there. I have to find her and tell her I…"

"She knows," Arthur whispered. "The moment you two realized you were in love, I watched her blossom. Ginny was always the strong one, the confident one, the one who everybody turned to when they needed support. You were no different. You and Ginny are like two halves of the same coin, Harry. She loves you more than anything and when you went missing on the job not too long ago, nothing and no one was going to stop her from getting you home. I know you want to do the same, but right now, you need to stay with your boys. When Ron knows something, we'll go from there. Until then, you know that Ginny would want you here, with them."

"I have to do something," Harry said miserably.

"We'll find her, son," Arthur's voice croaked. "I have no doubt that we'll find her, and she'll be home before long."

Harry's throat clogged at the words. He met Arthur's gaze and saw no resentment or hatred. All he saw were the concerned eyes of a father figure staring back at him. It was the same gaze Sirius had given him after the maze in the Triwizard Tournament. It was the same gaze Remus had given him during the final battle before they went off to fight.

"I won't rest until I find her," Harry whispered, his fingers carding through James' hair.

"Harry, you will do her and your children no good running yourself into the ground." Arthur heaved a sigh. "I've lived through two wars. There is a constant fear and panic that settles in when you think your wife and children are in danger. There were many times when I wanted to fall apart with Ron hunting Horcruxes and Ginny causing problems at Hogwarts. Bill and Fleur were alone at Shell Cottage, neither one being able to work due to threats. Percy was in the thick of it at the Ministry. Fred and George were making a mockery out of the situation at the shop until they too were forced to go underground. Molly was afraid to leave the house. The constant danger was… maddening. I knew I couldn't allow myself to succumb to that fear and panic. I had to be strong for the entire family, to be the Sticking Charm that held everyone together."

"This isn't just a threat, though. Someone has Ginny," Harry struggled to get the words out.

"Your boys _need_ you. They need you to be strong. You are the head of the Potter family. You are the Sticking Charm that holds Ginny and the boys together. I'll try my best to hold you and your brothers together." Arthur offered him a small, sad smile. "You are not alone in this. Ginny is my only daughter, and I love her more than words can accurately describe. I can't even think about what could be happening to her right now or else…"

"Arthur…" Harry trailed off, his tongue peeking out to lick his bottom lip.

"You are my son. I think you and I know better than anyone that it doesn't take blood to form a family. I chose you to be my son long before you and Ginny ever got together. I am here for you just as much as I'm here for anybody else in this family." Arthur gripped the arms of his chair, his eyebrows raising to his balding hairline. " _We_ will find her and bring her home."

Harry's heart clenched painfully at the words, and he held his own sons a little closer. He could only nod in agreement.

Molly bustled into the parlor with a tray of tea and biscuits. Her face was puffy and nose red. She sat the tray down on the coffee table and handed Arthur a cup of tea. Harry declined any, not wanting to let go of his sons to drink tea. Molly forced a sad smile on her lips as she wiped her hands on one of Ginny's aprons.

"Would you like a biscuit, dears?" Molly looked between Teddy and James.

Teddy shook his head against Harry's shoulder. James sat up a little straighter, his bottom lip sliding between his teeth as he eyed the biscuits. He slipped off the sofa and grabbed a chocolate biscuit. Molly bent down to brush his messy locks off his forehead. James cuddled into her side as he munched on the biscuit silently.

Harry shifted Albus on his lap, who seemed to have fallen asleep against him. It freed up one of his arms, so he could wrap it around Teddy's shoulders and give the older boy a little more comfort. Teddy scooted closer to his godfather's side.

James finished his biscuit and wiped his crumb covered hands on Molly's robes. She picked him up in her arms, so she could rock him back and forth. James melted in her arms.

"You smell like Mummy," James mumbled sleepily into the crook of Molly's neck.

Harry glanced up at his mother-in-law cradling James close to her chest. Ginny and Molly smelled like the same honeysuckle soap. Except Ginny smelled like an intoxicating aroma that made his toes curl while Molly just smelled like home. Harry's heart clenched painfully at the very thought of Ginny.

"I think the boys are ready for bed, Harry." Molly pressed a kiss to the top of her grandson's messy head. "Would you like Arthur and me to spend the night? We could help with the boys."

Harry was half-tempted to take her up on that offer. He knew he wouldn't sleep much. He would be too busy going over the cryptic note in his head, trying to decipher it and figure out who had taken Ginny. It would even tempt him to run to the office to grab a few things that would help him work from home. Except he couldn't get Ginny's disapproving gaze out of his mind. Arthur was right. She would want him with the boys for now.

"We'll be fine. Thank you for the offer."

Molly pursed her lips but said nothing. Arthur stood up from the armchair, rubbing his palms against his trousers. Molly kissed James one last time before making her way down the line of people on the sofa, kissing the tops of their dark heads one after the other.

"We'll be by in the morning, dear." Molly gave Harry an extra kiss on the cheek before plopping James on the sofa.

Molly and Arthur reluctantly disappeared through the fireplace, leaving Harry alone with his sons. He ushered the children upstairs, asking Teddy to take James to the loo and get their teeth brushed while he put Albus down in his cot. Albus woke up at some point before they arrived in his bedroom, his eyes heavy and arms tightening around Harry's neck. He adjusted Albus in his arms, rocking the sixteen-month-old in his arms.

"Alright, Al, bedtime," Harry whispered. "I know your mum always rocks you a little and sings that Quidditch song, but I'm afraid I don't really know the words."

Harry stared into his son's shockingly bright green eyes. He tried to think of the song Ginny always sang, some wizarding lullaby that he had never heard until Ginny started singing it to Teddy years ago. He wished that he had paid more attention to the words, that he had savored all the times he heard her singing it with a smile on her lips as she rocked each one of their children in her arms. He had watched her many times, memorized as she rocked their babies in her arms but had never truly listened to the words.

Harry moved to place Albus in his cot, but he cried out angrily. Frowning, Harry rocked him a bit more and sighed.

He cleared his throat, trying to buy himself a little more time. "Err… there was a… a broom. That flew in the sky. It zipped around and around and broom zipped all around?"

Harry's face pinched. That wasn't right, and Albus knew it. He let out a whimper, tears welling in his big eyes. Harry felt like the worst father on the planet not to know the lyrics to his son's beloved bedtime song.

"I'm sorry, Albus. I don't know the song," Harry admitted as he rocked Albus from side to side.

"I know it," Teddy's voice sounded from the doorway, already dressed in his pajamas. "Mum used to sing it to me too when I was little."

Harry nodded and sank down into the rocking chair. Teddy and James scampered forward. James leaned into Teddy's side.

"There was a broom," Teddy sang softly in the same tone of voice that Ginny always did.

"B'oom! B'oom!" James chanted in a sing-song voice.

"In the middle of the sky," Teddy continued as he brushed Albus' hair on his forehead. "It was the fastest broom. That you ever did see. And the Quaffles fly all around and around. And the Quaffles fly all around."

Teddy continued singing verse after verse, James repeating his favorite parts of the song. Before long, Albus was fast asleep in Harry's arms. He carefully transferred him to his cot and pressed his wand on the projection light on the side of the cot. Little Golden Snitches, Quaffles, and Bludgers zoomed around on the ceiling and dipped down onto the walls. Harry ushered the older boys out of the room.

Harry tucked James into his bed next, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Teddy leaned in and gave his little brother a long hug, the two exchanging words that Harry couldn't hear. Harry tapped his wand on James' light before steering Teddy towards his room at the end of the hall.

It was a foreign feeling tucking in the boys by himself. Normally, Ginny took Albus and started his nighttime routine while Harry was left to wrestle the older boys into pajamas and fight them to brush their teeth well enough. It was a divide-and-conquer system the two had started so that bedtime didn't take a good hour every night.

Teddy was the last of the boys to crawl under the covers, a frown on his face. Harry leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his son's forehead.

"Dad?"

Harry stood up, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets. "Hmm?"

"The man was going to take Jamie," Teddy whispered. "Mum had her wand pointed at him. Then… then this lady came up behind Albus and me. She took Mum's wand and then she was touching me. Mum didn't know what to do. She kept looking between us and she… she asked that they take her instead. She asked for them to leave us alone."

Harry sank down on the bed, the mattress dipping. His eyes searched Teddy's miserable face. He reached out a hand and rested it on Teddy's knee, giving it a squeeze. Of course, Ginny gave herself up. She would rather die than let one hair be touched on any of the boys' heads.

"Your mum loves you and your brothers more than anything," Harry whispered back. "I would have done the same. No question."

"I let go of Jamie's hand. It was my fault he was grabbed." Teddy sniffed. "Please, don't hate me. I didn't know. I wouldn't have let go if I knew!"

It felt like someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it. He could only manage to shake his head as he pulled Teddy into a seated position and hold him close to his chest. Teddy sobbed into Harry's chest, his arms tight around his godfather's waist.

"I love you, Ted. I love you so much. This wasn't your fault. They would have taken your mum whether you let go of Jamie's hand or not," Harry reassured him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Bad guys aren't just bad because opportunity strikes. The people who took your mum knew they wanted her. They had a plan to take her and they did. It didn't matter what you did or didn't do. Do you understand?"

Teddy nodded against Harry's chest. With one last kiss on the crown of his head, Harry gestured for Teddy to lie down. Harry pulled the covers up, tucking him in for the first time in years. He offered his godson a reassuring smile before exiting the bedroom.

Harry made his way back to the parlor, collapsing on the sofa. He propped his legs up on the coffee table, crossing them at the ankles. He folded his arms over his chest as he stared at the fireplace as he waited for Ron to come back with an update on Ginny. Lolling his head back against the sofa, he stared up at the stark white ceiling and felt his eyelids drooping. He was emotionally exhausted from the evening's events, but he tried to fight off sleep.

Thoughts of Ginny's smiling face filtered through his mind. Her laughter rang in his ears. He swore he could feel her soft hand caress his cheek. He fell asleep with his mind filled with thoughts of Ginny and only Ginny.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! They mean the world to us authors. 
> 
> Special thanks to Arnel for always editing for me. Special thanks to Bree for always bouncing around ideas and giving suggestions.

" **Entombed"**

" **Chapter Two"**

Harry stirred awake, feeling his shirt clinging to the right side of his body. He was sweaty and felt a slight weight leaning against his side. Quirking an eye open, he looked down to see James curled against his side, soft snores escaping his lips. Looking down in his lap, he found Teddy's messy dark hair using him as a pillow, his long legs stretched out across the sofa.

Raising a hand, Harry checked James' forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever. The kid radiated heat – a common complaint of Teddy's whenever they had a sleepover in his room. James felt fine, but he _was_ a little Heating Charm like Teddy always claimed him to be. Harry glanced up at the clock on the mantle to see it was just past one in the morning and wondered when exactly the kids had sought him out in the night.

Harry tried to sneak his arm out from underneath James. It felt limp and prickled under the kid's weight. James groaned and dug his body deeper into Harry's side. It was no use. He'd wake up both kids if he moved too much. Harry shifted slightly on the sofa, trying to maneuver into a more comfortable position because he figured he was stuck on the sofa for the rest of the night.

Sleep seemed like a faraway concept. He stared at the clock, watching as the minutes ticked by. He couldn't help but feel like Ron had forgotten to stop by with an update before going home for the evening. He tried to quash his anger and disappointment but found himself only getting more irritated with every passing moment.

It was a quarter past two when the fireplace roared to life. Ron tumbled out, his knee smacking against the hearth. He swore loudly. James and Teddy stirred as Ron leaned against the fireplace and nursed his knee. He mumbled a few more obscenities. Dark circles resided under Ron's eyes, and his Auror robes were disheveled and twisted on his thin frame. His tie was conveniently missing and the top few buttons of his dress shirt were unbuttoned.

"Uncle Ron?" Teddy's drowsy voice filled the parlor.

Harry carded his fingers through Teddy's hair. James shifted, his nose pressing against Harry's arm. Ron crossed the room and plopped down onto the armchair next to the sofa, his feet kicking up to rest on the coffee table as he slouched into the cushions.

"Hey, Teddy," Ron greeted, his voice hoarse. "Want the rundown?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded and sat up a little straighter. "Teddy, can you take Jamie upstairs?"

"What? No! I wanna stay with you!" protested Teddy.

"Daddy?" James sat up, rubbing his eye with his fist. "I wanna stay with you."

"Why don't you go up to my room? I'll be up in a few minutes," Harry suggested.

Teddy hesitated, his eyes flicking between Harry and Ron. Slowly, he nodded and stood up. James held out his arms to be carried. Teddy obliged, grunting slightly as it was getting harder for him to carry his brother around. James melted in his arms, resting his cheek against Teddy's shoulder.

"Careful on the stairs," Harry called after them. "Make James walk if he's too heavy."

Harry shook out his arm that James had been laying on. Slowly, the numbness went away, and he started to feel his limb again.

"That sounds like fun. You're going to be kicked all night." Ron ran a weary hand over his face. "I hate when Hermione brings Rose into the bed. I swear, I don't understand how such a little thing could take up so much room."

"I can't say I want to be alone any more than they do right now," Harry admitted in a soft voice and Ron shot him a sympathetic look. "So, err, what did you find out?"

"An eyewitness says that they heard yelling coming from the graveyard," Ron started. "They saw James being held by a very large, beefy man. Ginny had her wand pointed at the man, yelling at him to let James go. A woman, who was the exact opposite of the man in looks, came up behind Albus and Teddy. She Disarmed Ginny and snapped her wand. Then Ginny started yelling for them to take her and leave the boys alone. The man threw James into a snowbank before rushing to grab Ginny. The woman slapped gold cuffs on her wrist and they Disapparated."

Harry's heart sank at the full account. "She's defenseless then?"

Ron nodded grimly as he reached into his robe pockets and pulled out a snapped wand. He tossed the pieces at Harry, who caught them. He stared down at the smooth, dark wood in his hands. His thumb brushed against where it was splintered, his eyes closing.

"If we assume the gold cuffs on her wrists are magic suppression cuffs, I'd say pretty damn defenseless," Ron added bitterly.

"Why didn't the eyewitness help her?" Harry asked in a pained voice. "How could that person just watch a woman and her children be attacked and do nothing?"

"Not everyone's first reaction is to run into the face of danger." Ron frowned. "The eyewitness contacted the Auror Department but the first Aurors on the scene were too late."

Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "What's been done so far?"

"We were at Godric's Hollow interviewing people for a good portion of the night and then had a debriefing at one. I'm going to head home now and catch a few hours of sleep before going back in."

"Is there anything else that needs to be done at Godric's Hollow? Anyone to interview or give a memory or someone who could identify who took Ginny?"

"Harry…" Ron groaned as he stood up. "We're going through the evidence and information right now. The eyewitness is coming into the office today to give the memory at nine so hopefully, by the end of the day, we'll have a positive ID."

Harry scoffed. "They couldn't give the memory right away?"

"By the time we were done interviewing her, it was late. She was anciently old. She promised to be in first thing this morning." Ron walked over to the fireplace.

"Did she not understand that time was of the essence?" Harry snapped.

"Look, I'm just as frustrated and anxious as you are. She's my sister." Ron grabbed some Floo Powder. "Just watch over my nephews and I'll let you know as soon as we know something. I already told Robards you weren't going to sit out the rescue effort. He's conceded to allow you to be there as long as you don't do anything rash."

"I make no promises to that, Ron. When it comes to Ginny's safety, I won't sit back like a good little Auror and follow the rulebook."

"Yeah, maybe keep that to yourself, mate," Ron advised before he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a whirl of green.

Harry sighed, his head shaking as he was hoping for more information than he received. Harry made his way upstairs, stopping by Albus' room quickly to check on his youngest. He was sprawled out on his back, the knitted baby blanket that Molly made him when he was a newborn draped over his face. He stepped into the room and tugged the soft fabric away from his son's face before he ran his fingers through Albus' thick hair. A knot twisted in his stomach as he made his way quietly out of the room.

When he entered his bedroom, he saw Teddy and James already under the covers in his bed. James was half-asleep, his eyes drooping. Harry kicked off his shoes and changed into a pair of pajamas. He sat his glasses down on his bedside table before crawling over James and situating himself between his sons. Both of them automatically scooted closer to him and burrowed into his side. Harry wrapped an arm around them, feeling their warm breath puffing against his neck within minutes.

Sleep didn't come as easily for Harry the second time around. He kept glancing over at the extra-large, glowing numbers on the clock on his bedside table. Time ticked by at an excruciatingly slow pace. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Ginny's face contorted in pain. It felt wrong to even be in their bed without her when he had no idea where she even was.

It was just past six when Harry maneuvered his way out from underneath his sons. He padded over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers and trousers to put on after a shower. If he could sleep for more than a few minutes at a time, he might as well get ready for the day. He wanted to head into the office for a little once Molly and Arthur arrived to view the memory from the eyewitness firsthand.

He stood under the hot spray of the water, his hands braced in front of him on the tile. The water burned as it hit his neck and rolled down his back. A sob crawled its way up his throat and danced on his tongue. He let it out, his shoulders shaking. He couldn't tell where the water ended and the tears began as he let out his grief of the past twelve hours seep out of him.

He couldn't even bear to think about Ginny. Every time her face swooped in front of his eyes or anytime he thought he heard her phantom laugh echo in his ears, he wanted to shatter and break. That was the last thing that Ginny needed at the moment… the last thing their sons needed.

After a few moments, he composed himself enough to leave the shower. He didn't bother with shaving, even though he had put it off for the past couple of days. It didn't really seem all that important. He slid his glasses on his face and cast a Defogging Charm on the lenses so he could actually see through all the steam. He had just pulled his boxers up when James appeared in the doorway. He was squinting because of his lack of glasses, his hair a tussled mess, and his Holyhead Harpies pajamas twisted on his thin frame.

"You alright, Jamie?" Harry ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Al's crying." James frowned.

Harry groaned as he dashed out of the bedroom. He had forgotten to activate the bloody Monitoring Charm on Albus' room the night before. Ginny had always taken care of it. Harry rushed out of the bathroom and down the hall in just his boxers, his wet feet making footprints on the hardwood floors. He skidded to a stop in front of Albus' room, hearing his cries clearer the closer he was. He opened the door and his heart broke.

Albus stood with his little hands around the bars of his cot. He shook at them weakly, his face red and tear tracks sliding down his chubby cheeks. Harry had never felt like such a tosser before. How could he not know the lyrics to Albus' bedtime song? How could he forget the Monitoring Charm? What else would he get wrong with Ginny gone?

Lifting Albus out of his cot, Harry cuddled the boy close to his chest. He could feel a string of snot and a tears wipe across his shoulder and neck. Harry pressed his lips against the crown of Albus' head as he rocked him in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Al. I'm sorry I don't know the words to your lullaby. I promise, I'll have Ted teach me, yeah? I won't forget the Monitoring Charm again. These are just things your mum usually does, and I'm not used to doing them. I think I need your mum just as much as you need her."

Harry pressed another kiss to Albus' head, and he felt the boy slowly start to calm down. Albus' cheek rested against his shoulder, his little arms tight around Harry's neck.

"Mama." Albus sniffed.

"I know, Al, I know. I promise, I'll find her. I'll bring her home."

Harry felt tears prickle his eyes as he turned around to see if James had joined them but saw he was absent. He exited the bedroom and peered down the hall to see James exiting the bathroom with his glasses on.

"Is Ted up?" Harry asked.

"I dunno." James shrugged.

"Why don't we go wake Ted up? You three can sit on the bed while I get ready for work." Harry adjusted Albus on his hip so he could extend a free hand to James.

James' bottom lip quivered. "No! Daddy, no go to work!"

"Jamie, I have to. Grandmum Molly and Grandad are stopping by. Maybe we can even get Grandmum Andy to come over too."

Harry knew that as soon as Andromeda Tonks read the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ , she would storm through his fireplace and demand to know what she could do to help. The thought oddly comforted him. Between the kids' three grandparents, they would hopefully be distracted enough not to think about their mum being gone.

"I want _you_ ," James whined, his foot stomping on the floor and his arms crossing over his chest.

The last thing Harry wanted to deal with this early in the morning after sleeping terribly was a temper tantrum. Harry counted to five in his head. Ginny was always good at squashing James' temper tantrums. She always distracted him perfectly, redirected his attention to something more productive. Harry had always been terrible at it, never saying quite the right thing and always adding fuel to the fire.

"Look, Ted can stay home from school today, how about that?" Harry offered a weak smile as he gestured for James to grab his hand.

"I want you!" James cried, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "No work! I hate work!"

Harry's jaw clenched as he grasped James' hand in his and tugged him down the hallway towards his bedroom. James jerked his arm, trying to get it out of his father's grasp, but Harry refused to let go. He continued to whine and cry, his nails digging at Harry's wrist.

"Enough!" Harry wheeled around and stared at his big, chocolate eyes… Ginny's eyes. He tried to keep his voice calm and even. "I have to go to work. I always go to work. This is nothing new, James."

James' bottom lipped quivered again, his eyes darting down the hall to glance around as though half expecting Teddy to enter the hallway and back him up. Harry sighed and crouched down to his son's level. His chest heaved as he let go of his son's hand.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. I'm just… look, I have to go to work, alright? It's something I have to do. I promise you I will be home for dinner. I'll read you a story and put you to bed. I need to go to work though."

"I don't want you to leave like Mummy." James sniffed, his head bowed.

Harry felt like an arse for not connecting the dots before. He pulled James close to his chest and felt his little arms wrap around his neck. Harry slowly stood up, hauling James' into his arms in the process. He grunted slightly, trying to adjust both boys on either hip and ensure they were both secure in his arms.

"Your mum will be home soon," Harry choked out the words. "It's why I have to go to work. I'm going to bring her home, alright?"

James pulled away from Harry but kept one hand secure around the base of his neck. With his other hand, his fingers pressed against a small and round scar just beneath his collarbone. Harry leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his son's cheek, tasting the salt from the kid's tears.

"'Cause you're an aurora," James whispered.

"Yeah, I am. I find the bad guys who do bad things and I help people. Right now, I need to go to work so I can find the bad guys who took your mum and bring her home."

James leaned forward and rested his forehead against Harry's, their glasses clinking together. Slowly, James nodded his head and Harry assumed it was alright if he left.

"Dad, why is the floor wet?" Teddy appeared in the doorway of the master bedroom. "Why are you only in your undies?"

"Daddy was in the shower but Al was crying and Daddy ran down the hall in just his undies and dripped water _everywhere_ ," James explained as his brows furrowed. "Daddy, are you crying?"

Harry blinked, trying to push aside the tears that had accumulated. He nodded, his throat clearing. James tightened his grip around his father.

"I just miss your mum," Harry replied thickly. "Come on, let's get dressed for the day."

Harry motioned for the kids to follow him back into his bedroom. Teddy climbed onto the bed and Harry deposited James and Albus on either side of him. Teddy's arms immediately wrapped around his kid brothers' shoulders.

Harry pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes as he ambled over to the bathroom to grab his towel and finish drying off before going to his wardrobe to grab a shirt. He listened to the boys' soft voices as he dressed for the day, taking comfort when Albus clapped and giggled at some inside joke Teddy made about a flying spoon, a jacket potato, and a gnome.

They made their way down to the kitchen and Harry started on making porridge for the boys. He was in the middle of cutting up fruit while the porridge simmered when a _Daily Prophet_ owl swooped in through the kitchen window. Harry grabbed a coin from the canister on the counter to pay the owl before untying the paper from his outstretched foot.

Unrolling it, anger boiled deep within Harry. A picture of Teddy crying was on the front page of the paper. He was struggling to hold Albus in his arms. James hugged Teddy's waist. Both of the younger boys appeared to be wailing as they clung to their brother. The headline above their picture read:

_Halloween Horror at Godric's Hollow_

_Ginny Potter Kidnapped, Potter Children Traumatized, Harry Potter Absent_

_By Rita Skeeter_

Harry's entire body shook with rage as his eyes flew across the paper, reading lie after lie that Skeeter wrote. Most of it was complete tosh speculating that their marriage was on the brink of collapse and that's why he wasn't there to protect his wife and sons. She even painted a picture of him stumbling around drunk through the crowd and unable to Apparate his sons home after their terrifying ordeal because he had one too many hard alcoholic drinks.

He turned the page to see a large picture of himself leaning against Arthur Weasley, his face blotchy and eyes vacant looking. He watched as the picture of himself nodded at something Arthur whispered into his ear.

The caption below the photo read: _Harry Potter, too drunk to stand on his own, needs to be held upright by his father-in-law, Arthur Weasley, after arriving at Godric's Hollow to pick up his sons from his crumbling marriage to kidnapped victim and estranged wife, Ginny Potter._

Harry crumpled up the newspaper and tossed it into the bin. His fingers curled around the countertop, his knuckles turning white.

"Daddy, are you mad?" James' little voice squeaked.

Harry tried to regulate his breathing and push down his utter hatred for Rita Skeeter. When this was all over with, he was going to give her a piece of his mind and threaten her with legal action that would bury her into the ground. He'd all but force the _Daily Prophet_ to fire her because of all the libel lawsuits he would bring against the paper.

"I'm fine, Jamie," Harry whispered.

Before his sons could question him any further on his sudden shift in mood, Harry heard the fireplace roar to life. Within moments, Molly and Arthur entered the kitchen. Molly pulled each of the children close to her, kissing their cheeks and nearly smothering them in long embraces. Both Molly and Arthur looked like they had slept just about as much as Harry had.

Once the boys were greeted, Molly pulled Harry into a warm embrace and rested her cheek against his chest. Harry felt his eyes prickling with tears as he hugged his mother-in-law. Honestly, he felt uncomfortable even calling her his mother-in-law. She had always treated him like a son, and she was the only mother he had ever known. She meant more to him than he could adequately put into words as she had always been there for him whenever he needed her to be. Any time one of the Weasleys made the comment that he was Molly's favorite, a little burst of joy erupted in his chest. He had never felt so completely wanted in his entire life.

Molly pulled back, her hands cupping either side of his face. She tugged him down so she could plant a kiss on his cheek and whisper that she loved him. Harry felt a lump grow in his throat as he hoarsely whispered, "Me too." She beamed up at him before letting go of him and making her way over to the stove to check on the porridge. Harry pushed his glasses up and wiped his eyes quickly before greeting Arthur with a handshake.

He kept an eye on the clock as his family sat down for breakfast. He wanted to be at the Ministry by nine so he could be one of the first ones to view the memory of the eyewitness. His spoon pushed around his porridge as he couldn't find it within himself to eat. It wasn't until Molly gave him a few pointed looks from across the table that he took a few bites.

Halfway through breakfast, Andromeda Tonks arrived at the Potter's house. She greeted the children in the same way as Molly had before she rounded the table to pull Harry into a warm embrace.

"I know someone who has taken on the _Prophet_ before for that foul woman's lies. I've already sent them a letter to start a retraction and legal proceedings," Andy whispered in his ear. "Don't you worry a thing about it. By tonight, she'll be on an unpaid suspension from work and the _Prophet_ will send you a sack of gold and print a formal apology. I promise you, Harry."

Harry pulled back from the embrace, his eyebrows raised as he looked at Andy. He could tell she was upset as her lips were pulled in a thin line and she looked a little more like Bellatrix with the crazed look in her eye. Sometimes, it was nice to have a Black in his corner. They all seemed to enjoy revenge.

After breakfast, Harry didn't stick around long. He hugged each of his boys a little tighter and longer than normal before he left for work. He entered the Auror Department at half past-eight. Robards spotted him instantly and shook his head. Ron appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him towards his office.

"Robards said under no circumstance are you to question the eyewitness," Ron whispered.

"Why?"

Ron gave him a pointed look that only caused Harry to roll his eyes. He allowed Ron to shove him into the office and shut the door.

"I'm seeing that memory," Harry told him.

"Yeah, well, Robards and I have no doubt about that."

Ron crossed the room and sank into the chair behind his desk. He propped his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his chin in his palm. Harry glanced at the door before taking a seat across from Ron.

"Did you get any sleep?" Harry inquired.

"Not really. I filled Hermione in on everything and only got a few hours before coming in." Ron yawned. "Had to make sure you didn't anger Robards and get fired."

"I don't need you to treat me with kid gloves," Harry snapped.

Ron held up a hand in surrender. "How are the boys?"

"Teddy and James are clingy. Albus is oblivious."

"How are you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Let's try that again. How are you really?"

Harry sighed, his palms rubbing on his trousers. He licked his lips. How was he supposed to explain to Ron what it felt like to be without one's soul mate? How could he accurately describe the emptiness? It was like he was missing a limb, half of his body, his better half. His heart felt like it wasn't quite whole as a weird ache had settled in his chest and wouldn't ease. It was as though a dementor was following him wherever he went, sucking out every bit of happiness and leaving him cold and dead inside.

"I miss her," he settled on saying.

"Do you need help with the boys? Hermione and I can stay over or something for a little bit."

"I can handle my three sons on my own, thanks," he said dryly, a frown working its way onto his features.

"I'm not suggesting you can't. I know how bloody hard it is watching one kid on your own, let alone three. I feel like a Hippogriff with its head cut off when Hermione's gone. I mean, Rose runs now, Harry. I didn't think little legs could move that fast. I take my eyes off her for two seconds and she's climbing up a bookcase or trying to figure out how to use the fireplace! It's maddening."

"Well, I've had quite a few more years of practice than you have."

"I feel like I was only as prepared as I was because I was your designated child-minder for years." Ron grinned. "I don't think I ever thanked you for the desperately needed practice."

"You would have been fine without it."

Harry glanced at his watch. He hoped the eyewitness would come in earlier than nine. He was anxious to view the memory and start piecing together the case to find Ginny. Ron and Harry continued to make small talk for the next twenty minutes until there was a knock on the office door. Robards stood there with a clenched jaw and wordlessly gestured for them both to follow him.

The Pensieve sat on the conference table. A couple of senior Aurors were already in the room and peered into the bowl. Harry stood between Ron and Robards, his heart pounding so harshly that it felt like it was going to break through his chest cavity. He looked into the bowl and saw a swish of red hair shimmering in the moonlight. Sucking in a shaky breath, he leaned forward.

He was a little way away from the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. He could see the statue directly in front of him, but he barely noticed it. Instead, he watched as a mane of red and gold hair swished back and forth. She was carrying Albus in her arms, the little boy staring directly at Harry as though he could actually see him. Teddy and James were laughing and chatting. Their hands were clasped together and swinging between them.

Harry jogged forward until he was in front of Ginny. Her lips were twisted in annoyance, her eyes darting around the small village. Harry walked backwards in tandem with his family, his eyes glued to Ginny's face. She stopped momentarily at the Potter statue, her brown eyes staring at the carved baby version of himself.

"Jamie," Teddy's voice sounded.

Harry tore his gaze away from his beautiful wife to see James running into the graveyard. His little legs pumped as fast as they could, a smile splitting across his features. He seemed to be making a mad dash to a pile of snow when a large figure appeared from behind a tree and grabbed James around his waist.

The man looked oddly familiar, like Harry had worked a case involving him or he was a Death Eater they had tried to hunt down after the war but failed to catch. Except there was something off about the face where he couldn't quite place it. He stepped forward, soaking in every single detail.

"Let him go!"

Harry turned around to see Ginny had her wand pointed straight at the man. He could see the telltale signs of hesitation that had settled in her brow and her stance. She wouldn't fire off any spells with James so close. Honestly, he didn't know if he would either since the man was using James as a shield against his chest.

James said something, but Harry couldn't even hear him. His attention was on a thin woman approaching from behind. Unlike the man, Harry didn't recognize her in the slightest. He watched as the woman raised her arm and pointed it at Ginny. A smirk twisted on her features as a scarlet spark emitted from the tip of her wand and hit Ginny. The wand flew through the air, Ginny whipping around with surprise clearly written across her ashen features. The woman snapped the wand in half and tossed to the ground.

Teddy had tears pouring down his face as he tightened his grip around Albus. Harry felt a fury rise in his chest as the woman ran her fingers through Teddy's hair. Harry turned around to look at the man who held James close to his chest. He was chuckling softly, like their plan had gone exactly the way they had planned it.

"He looks familiar," Ron murmured at his side.

"I was thinking the same thing. Where do we know him?" Harry whispered.

"Robards thought so too. We'll be pulling old case files out as soon as the memory is finished."

Harry took a step closer to the man, taking in the little scar beneath his left eye. The hair color seemed off, like it didn't look quite natural. Harry's eyes flickered to his neck to see a prison number tattooed on his neck. He could only make out the first two numbers as the rest were hidden underneath the man's jacket.

"No! No!" Ginny cried behind him.

"He was in Azkaban," Harry breathed out as he took a step forward.

"What do you want to bet he's on the list of uncaptured Death Eaters?" Ron stepped up next to him as they tried to make out the numbers. "Who didn't we capture?"

"Selwyn, Crabbe, Jugson, and Rowle. They were the only ones that we knew of."

Harry had memorized the names long ago and never forgot them. They had been the four that had escaped the final battle and evaded capture from Aurors for years afterward. They were still at the top of the most wanted list after all these years with a large Galleon price tag hanging over their heads. Instantly, Harry suspected he knew exactly who the man was. He'd be pulling his file out as soon as they were back in the department. The subtle differences to his appearance were enough to throw him off momentarily but not completely.

"Take me," Ginny gasped out through tears. "Please, just take me. Leave the boys alone. They're just… they're children. They haven't done anything. They're innocent and they don't understand anything. Just take me instead. I'm begging you, please don't hurt them!"

Harry whipped around to see the look of anguish on Ginny's face. His heart broke into a million tiny pieces. James let out a loud cry, and the man had Ginny in his arms. She didn't even struggle as she frantically looked between her children. The woman snapped magic suppression cuffs on Ginny's wrists as the children screamed for their mother.

"It's okay! It's okay! I'm fine! I'll see you soon, alright, loves? Teddy, stay with your brothers! Don't let them out of your sight!"

With a loud crack, they were gone. James ran across the graveyard towards Teddy. The three boys huddled on the ground for a few moments before Teddy stood up on shaky legs. Albus clung to him, his arms tight around his older brother's neck. Teddy adjusted the boy on his hip and pulled James close to his side.

"HELP!" Teddy screamed. "PLEASE, HELP!"

An elderly woman rushed forward, her wand clenched in her hand. She raised it above her head and red sparks flew out of the tip and into the sky. Teddy continued to scream, his brothers crying and clinging to him. More people started to gather around them. Harry wanted nothing more than to pull his children into his arms but knew he couldn't.

In a blink, Harry found himself in the conference room of the Auror Department. His limbs were shaking as the room came into focus. Robards was yelling for Aurors to pull files. A warm hand found the back of Harry's neck and his eyes slid closed. Ron's low rumble spoke comforting words into his ears. Harry gave himself only twenty seconds to compose himself before he marched out of the conference room and went to grab the one file he thought they needed.

* * *

Ginny leaned against a wall that was covered in weathered and peeling wallpaper. Her knees were drawn as close to her chest as her large belly would allow. Her fingers picked at the gold cuffs on her wrists until her nails broke and bled from the effort. She knew they were magic suppression cuffs as she had seen Harry in possession of a pair before for work in the early days of his career. She also knew she had to get them off as she could remember Harry and Ron discussing how the Ministry of Magic had banned the cuffs use due to the damaging side effects they caused when worn for extended periods of time.

Her captors had said little to her since they arrived at the decrepit farmhouse. They shoved her into some small room that she assumed used to be a bedroom, placed a manacle around her ankle that was attached to a heavy chain and bolt on the floor, and left her to her own devices.

Ginny closed her eyes, willing to calm herself down. She was already at risk for preterm labor as she had gotten pregnant less than a year after having Albus. Her third pregnancy had been a pleasant surprise, unplanned but not unwanted. She rubbed a hand over her swollen belly, feeling her daughter press a limb against her palm.

Her mind drifted to her sons. Surely, they were alright. Harry should have been arriving at Godric's Hollow any minute after the couple had taken her. They were bound to be home and safe in bed. She hoped Harry had stayed with them after such a traumatizing night and didn't go into the office. Knowing Harry, it was a tossup what he would do.

The night seemed to last forever. She dozed off several times, her cheek resting against the dirty wall. The small periods of sleep were restless and unfulfilling. Her mind was plagued with images of never seeing her children or Harry again, of the four of them standing over her grave. Each time she woke with a start and clawed at the cuffs on her wrists and the manacle around her ankle but was unsuccessful at every attempt.

The sun rose, an orange glow peeking through the grimy window. She strained her ears to hear if her captors were awake or saying anything that would clue her into what they wanted from her. She had replayed the words in her mind all night about how Harry had killed their son. It made zero sense at all. Harry was not a killer.

The door to her room opened, and the woman walked in with a tray of what looked like porridge and water. She sat the tray down on the floor next to Ginny before standing up to her full height and crossing her arms over her chest. She sneered down at Ginny, an obvious dislike clear on her features. Ginny eyed the food briefly.

"You should eat." The woman pursed her lips.

"Do I at least get to know your name?" Ginny inquired instead, her gaze fixating on the woman. "I'd like to call you something. My name is Ginny Potter, although I think you already know that."

"It doesn't matter what my name is. We won't be together for very long." The woman examined her nails.

Ginny's heart hammered in her chest at the admission. She bit down the fear that crawled up her chest.

"You said you had a son," Ginny treaded carefully. "You saw my three sons last night. I have my first daughter on the way. Do you have any more children?"

"No, your husband killed my only son," the woman replied flatly, her eyes swimming.

"What happened to your son?"

"I just told you."

"I just… I'm trying to understand how Harry was involved." Ginny sniffed, her hand resting on the top of her belly. "The Harry I know wouldn't do something like that."

"He had a choice on who to save and who not to save. My son was the one he chose not to save," the woman hissed, her head rearing like a snapping turtle. "That nasty boy allowed my son to die but chose two other boys to live!"

"Maybe it wasn't Harry's fault," Ginny reasoned. "Maybe your son couldn't _be_ saved. Harry wouldn't purposely leave someone to die!"

The woman continued to sneer at Ginny, a humorless laugh escaping her lips. She shook her head, the corners of her lips tugging down.

"Harry Potter is going to have to choose who he wants to save because one of you can't _be_ saved," she replied mockingly.

"What does that mean?"

"You're going to stay here until you give birth. Then we'll see which one of you he saves. Let's see if it's as easy of a decision as it was to let my son die!"

Ginny opened her mouth but no words came out. The woman turned on her heels and left the room, leaving Ginny alone once more. Her fingers clawed at the cuffs on her wrists frantically. She couldn't give birth at some abandoned farmhouse. She needed to be at St. Mungo's with Harry by her side and her entire family sitting in the waiting room. A dry sob escaped her lips as she moved to the manacle around her ankle, trying to pry the chain link apart, but it didn't budge.

Leaning her head against the wall behind her, she tried to regulate her breathing. She needed to calm down. Her eyes glided around the room to see nothing there except for a toilet, one that was obviously not functional in the traditional sense. Bile rose up in Ginny's throat as she squirmed on the floor.

The back of her hand wiped a stray tear off her cheek. With no magic and being chained up, she couldn't see how she could escape on her own. She only hoped that Harry would find her before he was forced to choose between the two of them. No matter what, she was going to make sure her daughter survived this nightmare.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! They inspire me to writer and give me an abundance of motivation!
> 
> Special thanks to Arnel for editing. Special thanks to Bree for all her notes.

" **Entombed"**

" **Chapter Three"**

Harry squeezed through the Aurors in the evidence room. He knocked shoulders with Sutton to gain access to the old Death Eater records. When he pulled open the filing cabinet, stairs appeared in a narrow opening that required him to duck his head as he stepped into the drawer. He had spent many long hours buried inside that drawer when he was a junior Auror, tracking down Death Eaters who had gotten away and collecting enough evidence to ensure life sentence convictions.

There was a bang and Ron swearing. Harry turned around to see his best mate rubbing his forehead as he descended the stairs.

"Bloody hell, I never duck enough," Ron grumbled.

Harry gave his friend a tight smile before he went back to the task at hand. He passed a few rows until he came to the section he was looking for. Ron was hot on his heels. Harry didn't even have to say anything as he scanned the alphabet, stopping on the letter C. He rummaged through the dossiers of persons of interest until he stopped on the one he was looking for: CRABBE, RUPERT. He tugged the thick folder out and opened it.

A picture of Rupert Crabbe was stuck on the front page of the file. He had the same round face, the same cold eyes, and the same scar beneath the eye as Ginny's assailant. The man in the Pensieve's hair had been charmed to a darker color and he had lost some of his muscle mass and put on a few pounds of fat. It was unmistakable that it was the same person.

Harry handed over the file to Ron, his entire body tensing. Ron let out a low whistle as he studied the face.

"Well, it certainly fits with the whole _Harry Potter killed my son_ bit they were going with."

"What?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Weren't you paying attention to what they were saying? Pull up Crabbe's wife. I bet she was the other one. She told Ginny that you killed her son."

Harry turned around and pulled out Annabelle Crabbe's file, a frown etched on his face. "No, I was a little busy trying to identify her captors. I didn't kill Crabbe. I mean, how would they even know what happened in the Room of Requirement anyway?"

"Hmm, let's see, Harry. Malfoy? Goyle?" Ron sighed. "I always thought it was a little mental that we let them get off so easily because of their whole _daddy made me do it_ schtick."

Harry pushed his glasses up to scrub his eyes before looking down at Annabelle Crabbe's file. Sure enough, it was the same woman who had Disarmed Ginny and slapped the magic suppression cuffs on her wrists.

"I see you had the same idea as I did," Robards' grim voice rang.

Harry looked up to see his boss walking towards them. He leaned over Ron's shoulder to glance at Crabbe's file and nodded as though he weren't surprised in the slightest.

"You're supposed to be on leave right now, Potter." Robards glanced up. "I think you have three very traumatized boys at home."

Anger bubbled up in Harry's chest. He knew very well that his sons needed him. He also knew that Ginny needed him. It was as though he were being pulled into two different directions and it was starting to feel like he was being ripped in half. He had never wished to be in two places at once more than in that moment.

"My sons are fine," Harry growled. "They're with their grandparents."

"This case is too close to home," Robards continued, unphased by Harry's sudden shift in mood.

"I don't care! Are you telling me that if this wasn't your pregnant wife, you wouldn't be here trying to find her? You'd be sitting on home twiddling your thumbs and putting on a happy face?" snapped Harry as he slammed the file down onto the metal table between the rows of cabinets.

"No, I'd be defying orders just as you are. It's the only reason I'm not having Aurors drag you out of here and taking away your clearances." Robards held out his hand to Ron for the file on Rupert Crabbe. "Count it as merely a friendly suggestion. Merlin knows, there's no point in ordering you to do anything. You seem to rather enjoy not following orders from authority figures."

Harry sneered at Robards, hating the way the older man was so damn calm and collected. It was the one thing he hated most about Robards. The man always seemed to keep his cool around Harry, especially when tempers were flared. It was as though Robards knew it only agitated Harry more.

"Have you put together teams yet?" Harry's jaw tightened.

"Yes, Addington, Reed, and Sutton are leading the teams. I've put you with Addington, Potter, because I feel like you like her more than the other two. You may not be a complete arse to her." Robards looked up from the file to glance at Harry. "Weasley, you're with Sutton. I feel like splitting you two up might be beneficial for this case."

"Ron and I have the highest solve rate out of any other team in the entire department," Harry hissed. "It's why you promoted us in September! You can't split us up on a case that's this important!"

"I make the final call. I think it would do you two some good not to be equally obsessed together. It might cause one of you to go home once and a while."

Harry glanced over at Ron to see him rubbing his eyes with his hand. He was purposely not looking at Harry. Opening his mouth to protest, Harry stopped when he noticed Robards's secretary walking towards them. Her eyes shifted between the three men, her limbs shaking. She looked like a frightened little mouse.

"Auror Robards, Auror Reed wanted you to sign off on a raid on Crabbe Manor in Berkshire," the secretary spoke in soft tones, her eyes flickering up to Harry every few seconds.

"That's useless," Harry interjected. "Crabbe Manor is the only house that is still in their name. They've evaded capture for this long and you think they'd be mental enough to go back there?"

"We have to rule it out." Robards took the parchment and scribbled his signature on it before handing it back to his secretary.

"It's a waste of time," Harry stressed. "We should be actually looking for realistic places they could be."

"I take it you don't want to partake in the raid?" Robards shoved his hands into his pockets.

"No, I don't want to go on a pointless raid." Harry carded his hand through his hair. "I'll be in my office if you have any real leads."

Harry stormed out of the filing cabinet, nearly hitting his head on the lip as he went up the stairs. All eyes seemed to be staring at him in the bullpen, his colleagues giving him sympathetic looks and whispering about him. His jaw clenched as he ignored them all. He slammed the door to his office shut before angrily jabbing his wand at the door to cast privacy charms.

Making his way to his desk, he stopped at the bin on the floor and kicked it across the room. It hit the wall with such force that the wall cracked upon impact. His chest heaved as he stared at the dent in the wall. He swallowed the scream that crawled up his throat and collapsed into his desk chair.

Harry worked the rest of his day in silence in his office. He had Mrs. Johnstone, his secretary, grab him files and records. She ignored his bad mood and brought him tea without him even asking. She also sat a takeaway container on his desk around lunchtime without a word being exchanged between them.

Ron appeared in his office in the late afternoon, eyeing the unopened lunch on the desk and sighing. Harry only half listened as Ron told him the raid had been a bust. Nobody had occupied the house in years and there was no evidence that so much as a house-elf had been around.

"Are you alright, mate?"

"Ron, I'm _fine_. How many times do you want me to say it?" Harry growled.

"We're all just worried about you, mate. I couldn't even imagine being in your position right now. I don't think I'd be able to get out of bed."

"Just... can you go? I'm trying to go over Crabbe's file and I can't do that with you hovering over me like mother hen. I want to try to make it home for dinner. I promised the boys."

"Let me know if you need anything." Ron sounded hesitant but slowly padded out of the office.

Harry turned back to the file to determine which properties would still be accessible to the Crabbes. Most of them were seized after the war which made finding them harder than it should be.

A hand touched his shoulder and squeezed. Harry couldn't keep his annoyance at bay.

"I said I'm fine, Ron!"

Harry wheeled to the side, ready to tell Ron to get to out again but didn't see his best mate. He looked around his office but saw no one. The door was shut. Harry ran a tired hand through his hair, his eyes sliding shut. A lingering scent of leather and a woodsy aftershave lingered in the air, reminding him of Sirius. The sudden feeling of comfort and unyielding support that washed over him made him pause. He looked back over his shoulder, almost expecting to see his godfather standing there, but the room was just as empty as before. He pushed the thought out of his mind and turned back to the file at hand. He needed some serious sleep if he was starting to hallucinate.

When five o'clock rolled around, Mrs. Johnstone stood across from him in her peacoat with her arms at her side. Their eyes briefly met before she leaned over his desk and picked up a picture of Teddy, James, and Albus that had been taken at Albus' first birthday party. All three boys' faces were smeared in chocolate cake as the two younger boys sat on Teddy's lap. She placed the photo on top of the file Harry had been looking at.

"Go home, Harry," she whispered.

She turned and left the office, not giving him time to respond. Harry felt tears sting his eyes as he looked at the smiling faces of his sons. He sat the photo upright on his desk, situating it where it belonged between a picture of Harry and Ginny on their wedding day and a picture of all five of them that was taken over the summer while they were on holiday. Gathering up the files on his desk, he shoved them into his briefcase before making his way out of the Auror office.

As soon as he walked through the front door of his house, Harry heard voices coming from the kitchen and had no doubt that Molly was already busy making supper for the family. He hung his coat on the coat rack before walking down the hall. He loosened his tie as he walked, his sons' voices becoming clearer as he drew nearer. He pushed open the door to see Teddy and James sitting at the island and spoiling their dinner by munching on biscuits. Arthur held Albus in his arms and swayed with him.

"Daddy!" James yelled as he jumped off the stool.

Harry crouched down and held open his arms. James collided with his chest first, his little arms wrapping around his dad's neck in a vice grip. Teddy dashed forward and bent down to hug his godfather. Harry kissed them on their temples.

"Did you find Mum?" Teddy whispered.

Screwing his eyes shut, Harry hated that he had to admit that he hadn't found Ginny. He held his sons a little closer, a lump forming in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out. His mouth gaped like a fish out of water as he tried to find the words.

Teddy pulled back and looked at Harry. His face fell, not needing to hear the horrible update out loud. He simply nodded and his hand played with the collar of Harry's Auror robes. Harry glanced over to see Arthur press a kiss to Albus' head and Molly wipe a hand across her face before she busied herself at the stove.

Dinner was a somber affair, the conversation strained and forced. Harry couldn't find it within himself to partake. He merely sat and listened as Arthur rambled on about buying a tandem bicycle for him and Molly to take into town for fun. He prattled on about all the things he learned in a book Hermione had given him a few weeks ago all about caring for bikes. James made a comment about how his training wheels had been taken off his bike the past summer and how Teddy had spent countless hours helping him.

Molly cleaned up dinner as Harry held Albus in his lap at the table. James leaned into his side as he scooted his chair closer to his father's so he was half on his chair and half on Harry's. Teddy busied himself around the kitchen with Molly, talking in low tones that Harry couldn't hear. At one point, he leaned into Molly's side and she brushed his hair off his forehead. He could have sworn he heard Teddy sniffing as Molly wiped his eyes with the hem of one of Ginny's aprons.

"Why don't you let Molly and me help you tonight with the kids? We'll get them all clean and into their pajamas before we head home," Arthur suggested as he cleaned his glasses casually with a handkerchief he pulled from his trouser pocket.

"We can manage." Harry rested his cheek on top of Albus' soft hair.

Arthur righted his glasses on his face. "I know you spent your whole life with no one to turn to for help. You are a very strong young man that I am proud to call my son. The best part of having a family, Harry, is that they are stubbornly there for you no matter what. They are happy to be there."

Harry felt his throat constrict. Wordlessly, he nodded his head. Even after being a member of the Weasley family officially for over five years, after having children that were half Weasleys, he still found himself astonished that he had been accepted into the family with such welcoming arms. It was as though he had always been a Weasley and fit into the group of redheads seamlessly.

Teddy was up first in the shower, proudly needing no help at all. While Teddy dressed in his room, Harry sat on the floor of the kids' bathroom while James and Albus sat in the tub filled with more bath toys than most kids could ever dream of.

Albus flailed his chubby arms, a boat clenched in his little fist, and splashed water everywhere. James laughed and tried to hold his arms down, but Albus just giggled and splashed harder. Harry felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward but instantly felt guilty for enjoying such a simple moment when Ginny wasn't there to enjoy it with him. He snatched the shampoo off the shelf and got to work washing both of the boys' hair.

After he lifted both boys out of the bathtub, they ran through the hall with their hooded towels billowing behind them. Teddy and the Weasleys were already in James' room. Molly fussed over the boys, commenting how clean they looked as she dried James hair with his towel. Teddy handed Harry Albus' sleeper and a nappy before sitting on the floor in front of his youngest brother.

Albus leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Teddy's neck. "Dee! Dee!"

Harry sat down on the ground, his knee knocking against Teddy's. He glanced over at James to see Molly telling him to stay still as she wrestled on his Holyhead Harpies pajamas. He giggled as he purposely put his foot in the wrong hole. It was a game Harry was well acquainted with.

"Come on, Al, let's get dressed." Harry reached out a hand and gently tugged him away from Teddy.

Albus flopped on the floor, his head in Teddy's lap. He cackled, his green eyes shining, as he looked up at his big brother. Teddy peered down at him, his fingers tickling the toddler's chubby cheeks. Albus squealed as Harry attempted to fasten the nappy through the squirming.

Once the boys were ready, they flung themselves into the arms of their grandparents to say goodbye. Each one gave a longer hug goodbye than normal and they all received multiple kisses all over their clean faces from Molly.

Arthur pulled Harry into a rare hug. They normally shook hands upon parting. Harry didn't mind and he buried his face into Arthur's shoulder. It was the kind of hug he could remember getting from Sirius on occasion. The strong, steady hand on his back while the other hand wrapped around the back of his head. Harry tried to regulate his breathing as he felt Arthur give him two pats on the back before pulling away.

Molly shuffled forward, tears in her eyes, as she pulled him close to her. Harry melted in her arms. He always loved a good Molly Weasley hug. She always eased his anxieties. She managed to make him feel loved and wanted with a simple embrace. She kissed his cheek and whispered that she loved him in his ear before pulling back completely. She gave him a watery smile before giving one last wave to the children.

Harry bent down and lifted Albus into his arms. He motioned for Teddy and James to follow him into the next room. He sat down in the rocking chair. Teddy and James started to sing the Quidditch lullaby as Harry paid close attention to the words. He was determined to finally learn the song.

Harry laid Albus in his cot, his hand running through his fine hair. He sniffed before turning around to see Teddy and James waiting for him. They bounced on their heels. Teddy's bottom lip was secure between his teeth. Harry forced a smile in their direction.

"Do you want to sleep in my room?" Harry whispered.

Teddy's face melted with relief. James raised his arms in the air to be picked up, a huge grin flitting across his features. Harry hauled James up onto his hip. With his free arm, he wrapped it around Teddy's shoulders.

"Don't forget to cast the Monitoring Charm again," Teddy whispered as he leaned into is godfather's side.

Harry chuckled softly. "Thanks, Ted."

Sliding his wand out from his pocket, Harry cast the charm with a swirl of his wrist before the three of them exited Albus' room. The thought of the Crabbe files in his briefcase in the hall downstairs came to mind, but he couldn't find it within himself to part with his sons.

As he laid in bed with his boys on either side of him, he stared up at the ceiling. He squinted, trying to recall the information that he read earlier in the day and piece together some clue that seemed to be missing. Where were the Crabbes? More importantly, what were they doing with Ginny?

* * *

Ginny buried her head in her arms that were propped up on her drawn knees. She let out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down. The longer she was stuck in the room, the more claustrophobic and upset she became. She focused on her breathing, of being in Harry's arms, of kissing her boys on their cheeks, of holding her daughter in her arms when she was born.

She pictured her daughter with long, shining black hair with Harry's green eyes. Her daughter would wear glasses like her father and James. She would be kind and compassionate like Harry. She would be loving like Teddy, funny like James, and sweet as treacle like Albus. Ginny tried to hold back the sob that crawled up her throat.

She jerked her head up, ready to look around the room for what seemed like the millionth time for an escape route to flash in front of her but paused at the vaguely familiar female sitting in front of her on the floor. Her legs were curled to her right side, her left hand propping her up. Her long dark auburn hair framed her face, curling in at the bottom. Her pale skin was void of any freckles, perfectly untouched and pristine. Her almond-shaped, green eyes sparkled in the same exact way that Harry's did.

"Hi, Ginny," she said with a dazzling smile crossing her features. "I hope you don't mind that I came to visit you."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. The only reasonable explanation for being in front of the woman she was fairly certain was her dead mother-in-law would be if she too had died. Ice flooded her veins as she rubbed a hand over the top of her belly.

"Are you… are you really…" Ginny licked her lips, her brows drawn down low.

"I'm Lily Potter," she replied kindly. "No, you're not dead. Get that out of your mind straight away. You're very much alive and I'm here because I thought you could use a little guardian angel. I promise you, Ginny, your daughter will be alright. I know you're very scared and concerned for her wellbeing right now. I'm hoping I can reassure you."

"How are you here if I'm not dead?" Ginny cradled her arms around her stomach.

"We always have loved ones watching over us. I've watched over Harry for years, watching him grow into such a kind and wonderful man. I think, right now, you need me a little more than he does."

"Is he okay? Harry?" Ginny bit her bottom lip, almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm sure he's alright. Don't worry, my four Marauders are looking after your four boys right now."

"Four?" Ginny breathed.

"Sirius was very insistent that he stay with Harry to ensure his godson didn't do anything reckless like he would. Even after all these years, Sirius refuses to leave Harry's side. Of course, Remus and Dora are with Teddy right now. They can't stop gushing over how happy they are that you two adopted him. They couldn't have asked for better parents than the two of you. James is with Albus. He just loves that he has Harry's eyes. Believe it or not, our Fred was more than happy to be with your Jamie. Fred says that Jamie has great potential to be the best troublemaker Hogwarts has ever seen, which is saying a lot considering who he is basing that off."

"Fred?" Ginny choked out the name.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't be greeting Fred with open arms after everything your family has done for my son?"

Lily scooted closer to Ginny, her knees nearly brushing against her feet. Ginny couldn't hold her tears at bay any longer at the mention of Fred. The idea that Fred was watching over Jamie made her heart want to burst from her chest.

"I volunteered to be with you," Lily continued. "I wish I could help you escape here, but I'm rather useless. I think that's the most frustrating thing. It was certainly hard for Sirius to be so powerless."

"They… they want me to give birth here and then make Harry chose which one of us to save." Ginny screwed her eyes shut at saying the horrible plot out loud. "Will you stay with the baby when that happens? Can you… can you please tell Sirius to try to steer Harry to save the baby over me?"

Ginny opened her eyes and looked over at Lily Potter. She could barely make out the woman because of the tears that had accumulated in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm not leaving you. You'll need me more than the baby," Lily spoke softly.

"No, no, the baby is more important. I can't… _please_." Ginny licked her lips. "You understand what it's like. You didn't hesitate to save Harry. I just want to save my baby."

"You won't be giving birth alone, Ginny, trust me. Harry will protect the baby. He'll be here." Lily gave a sad smile. "You should really teach Harry that Quidditch lullaby when this is all over with. James used to sing it to him when he was a baby, but I doubt he even has a vague memory of it."

"Teddy and James never cared too much for it. They would take any song you sang to them. Albus loves it, though. He refuses to sleep until you sing it to him." Ginny's heart sank. "Harry doesn't know it to sing it to him?"

"I saw James briefly who said Harry struggled to remember the words. Teddy remembered. He sang it to Albus," Lily replied. "Don't worry, Remus and Fred didn't leave the boys while I talked to James."

Lily reached out a hand and it hovered over Ginny's belly. Her hand trembled before she pressed her palm down. Ginny could feel the small weight of Lily's hand resting against her stomach. Her thumb brushed gently.

"She'll be beautiful," Lily whispered. "She'll be your only redhead. Her brothers will be so fiercely protective of her. Harry will spoil her, unable to ever say no to her. You'll melt every time you see her with Harry as they'll share such a special bond."

"I always pictured her with Harry's hair." Ginny wiped a few tears off her cheeks. "They all look like Harry with their dark hair."

"She'll look like a mini you." Lily smiled. "It'll be okay, Ginny. I won't leave you."

There was a loud bang and Ginny jerked. Her eyes snapped open and she was alone in her prison of a room. Her stomach felt warm where Lily's hand had been. She placed her palm against the warmth, her brow furrowing. Had it all been just a dream?

"There was a witness!" the woman screamed from the other room. "He already knows it was you! How could you _be_ so stupid to not check for witnesses first?"

Ginny felt her spirits lift at the words. Surely, they were talking about Harry figuring out who took her. If he knew, it would only be a matter of time before the Aurors pooled their resources and discovered her location. She smiled, tears shining in her eyes, as she rubbed her belly.

"You were there just as I was!" the man growled back. "Maybe while I had the whiney brat, you should have been checking for witnesses to Obliviate!"

"You jumped the wand!" the woman hissed. "You've always been that way! Leap before you look!"

"This was your idea! You wanted revenge! I helped you achieve it!"

"Yes, well, now we have to come up with another plan in case Potter finds our location. I have Evangeline keeping an ear open for any news that they've found our location."

Evangeline? Ginny narrowed her eyes as she tried to place the name. She could remember Harry saying the name a few times in the past but couldn't remember the context or who exactly she was. There must be a spy within the Auror Department.

"Isn't there a potion that will induce labor?" the man asked lazily, irritation clear in his voice. "Just push up our timeline."

Ginny stilled at the words, panic rising in her chest. It was too soon for the baby to come. She was a month and a half early!

"You need a Healer's note to buy it. I could try to brew it. Wasn't the Malfoy boy top of his Potions class?"

"You want to ask a traitor like Draco Malfoy to brew us a potion that would have Harry Potter in a tizzy?" The man laughed. "Surely, you're joking. I wouldn't trust the Malfoy boy to tie my shoes let alone get involved in all of this!"

"What about the Zabini boy?"

"I would rather we involve no one else. We already have Evangeline mixed up in all of this. She could easily rat us out if she thought it would be in her best interest."

"Evangeline is our niece! She would never betray us! She was so happy when she found out we were her family! I can't believe the Ministry shoved her into some Mudblood home after her parents died in the first war. Absolutely disgraceful!" The woman laughed humorlessly. "No one would even suspect that she was involved! You're paranoid, Rupert!"

"Evangeline is one thing, I suppose. Just keep the Malfoy boy out of this! Don't even think of going to Zabini. We don't need them. They've proven their loyalties aren't aligned with ours. They've managed to stay out of Azkaban by tucking tail and spilling their little hearts out. Naming names and giving evidence against the good warriors like ourselves! Despicable!"

"Yes, yes, Merlin knows you would have been honorable and not ratted anyone out," the woman sounded annoyed. "Say what you must about those boys, but they all managed to stay out of Azkaban. Even a dunce like Greg managed to strike a deal."

"They were cowards! They allowed their parents to take the fall for their involvement with the Dark Lord's plans! Coerced, my arse!"

Draco Malfoy. Blaise Zabini. Greg… Greg Goyle? Ginny let out a puff of air. Who could these her captors _be_? She wrecked her brain for the other Slytherins that had been in Harry's year. There was the other chubby boy who hung out with Goyle a lot. Crabbe, wasn't it? There was another boy who was always seen with Zabini, Theodore Nott who always seemed bored and disinterested in whatever plot was going on within Hogwarts.

They were all still alive except for Crabbe, weren't they? Ginny closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened to Crabbe but came up empty. Perhaps her captors were Crabbe's parents and blamed Harry by association for their son's death? He died merely because he fought in the final battle that Harry brought to Hogwarts? It seemed to fit with all the other names they were talking about.

"We need to find someone who could help me brew the potion." The woman sounded bored.

"Just brew it and if you mess it up, she dies. It's a win either way."

"I want Potter to choose! I want him to feel the pain of having to choose between two people he loves! I want him ruined!" The woman yelled. "That's the whole point of this! Making him realize he shouldn't choose who gets to live and who gets to die!"

"Well, darling, if the Aurors are already onto us, it's only a matter of time before they discover our location. What do we do then? Just bury Potter's wife alive and hope that she dies before he can reach her? Perhaps, we lie to him and tell him his baby is buried somewhere else. Fitting, wouldn't it, if we lied to him? If he chose the baby only to open an empty grave and now his wife and child were dead together in the other grave?"

Ginny stilled at the words. Were they planning on burying her alive? Were they really planning on burying a newborn baby alive in a separate grave? What the hell was wrong with these people? Ginny clawed at her wrists. She needed to get out of this place, needed to get her magic back. If it wasn't for the suppression cuffs, she was sure she would display a decent bit of accidental magic in her distressed state.

The baby rolled in her stomach, a limb stretching against her. Ginny paused and looked down at her belly to see the dirty fabric of her jumper shifting. She pushed the fabric up to reveal her pale and freckled belly. She could see the limb moving underneath her skin, pushing against her. She rested her hand on top of the limb and tears sprang to her eyes. The limb retreated but Ginny rubbed the spot where it had been.

"It's okay, baby girl, we'll get out of this. Alright? I promise you. I'll save you," she whispered.

Ginny licked her dry lips as a tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto her stomach. Her mind thought back to the dream she had… of Lily Potter telling her everything would be alright.

"What do you think of Lily?" Ginny felt a jolt in her stomach. "Do you like that name? Should I call you Lily? After your grandmother?"

Ginny kept one hand on her stomach while the other wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Lily shifted in her stomach again. Maybe she would be a dancer with the way she tumbled. Ginny felt herself smile for the first time since she had been taken.

"Lily it is. You are my little Lily."

Ginny sniffed, her head leaning against the grimy wall. She savored the few moments of Lily moving underneath her palm. She just hoped she got the chance to meet her daughter, to hold her in her arms, to watch Harry gush over his only daughter. She wanted so badly for the dream of Lily Potter to be real… to know that everything would be alright in the end. Another limb stretched against her skin and Ginny brushed her thumb along the bump.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! They inspire me, they make me want to write!
> 
> Special thanks to Arnel for editing. Special thanks to Bree for always bouncing around ideas with me.

" **Entombed"**

" **Chapter Four"**

Harry leaned against the counter in the kitchen, watching as Albus attempted to toss cut up strawberry bits at James. When James and Teddy were certain that their grandparents weren't watching, they lobbed the pieces back and hit Albus about half of the time. Albus squealed every time a bit of strawberry hit him.

"Harry, dear, why don't you eat something before you head into work?" Molly commented, her hand rubbing his bicep. "You barely ate any dinner last night."

A sigh escaped Harry's lips as he continued to stare at his children. Arthur peered over the _Daily Prophet_ to watch the antics of the boys. He ripped the corner off his toast and tossed it at James, hitting him in the cheek. He quickly brought the newspaper up, not seeing the mischievous looks that crossed James and Teddy's faces.

"I'm not hungry."

"Harry, you have to eat," Molly insisted. "You can't ignore your health! Gi-Ginny wouldn't want that."

Harry's eyes slid shut at the mention of his wife. He didn't want to have this conversation with Molly or Ron or anybody else who happened to check up on him. Sucking in a breath, he tried to calm himself. The last thing he wanted to do was snap at Molly after everything she and Arthur were doing to help out with the kids.

There was a soft pecking at the window and he was grateful for the interruption. Harry opened his eyes to see a bird tinier than Pigwidgeon with a yellow belly and a blueish, greenish head. A small scroll was situated in its long, thin bill. Harry crossed the kitchen and opened the window and accepted the scroll from the bird. He unrolled the parchment to see the familiar large and loopy letters of Luna Lovegood.

_Harry,_

_I heard what happened. We are on our way back home._

_Much love,_

_Luna_

_P.S. This is Gustavo. We adopted him in Madagascar. Can you ask Teddy to take care of him until we get there?_

Harry glanced up at Gustavo who merely blinked at him. He didn't even know what kind of bird he was or what the thing would eat. He held out his hand and Gustavo jumped on his finger.

"Ted, can you take care of Luna's bird for her until she gets back to England?" Harry asked as he walked the bird over to his eldest. "His name's Gustavo."

Teddy nodded and held out his hand. Gustavo gladly hopped onto Teddy's fingers. He sat the bird down on the table and Gustavo immediately started to munch on a piece of toast, little crumbs flying everywhere. James reached across Teddy and petted the bird on his little head. The kid was surprisingly gentle.

"Daddy, can we get a birdy like this?" James looked up at his father with his big, chocolatey eyes.

"Maybe when Flumm's gone, yeah?" Harry answered, referring to the family owl that often hid in Harry and Ginny's room away from the children.

"Dada! Dada!" Albus laughed.

Harry turned to his youngest to see him pointing at something beyond James and Teddy. Harry didn't see anything. He glanced back to his youngest who collapsed his upper body onto the tray of his high chair, smashing strawberries against his sleeper and cheeks as he fell into a fit of giggles.

Maneuvering around the table, Harry lifted Albus so that he was standing in his highchair. He unzipped the food covered sleeper as Albus grinned up at him. His palms rubbed against Harry's five o'clock shadow.

"Dada!"

Harry smiled at his son whose green eyes sparkled. He looked back to the empty space and pointed a finger, giggled, and said, "Dada!"

"Yes, Daddy is here. Come on, Al."

Harry hoisted Albus out of the highchair and adjusted the toddler on his hip. Albus looked back over at something and giggled wildly, his hands reaching up. He rested his wrists on the top of his head and wiggled all of his fingers as though he were giving himself some sort of… horns?

"What is he looking at?" Teddy asked as he turned around in his seat.

"It's probably just a shadow," Molly answered as she crossed the room. "Here, Harry, I'll get him all cleaned up for the day."

Molly reached out her arms for the toddler. Harry cradled his head with his hand and pressed a kiss onto his temple before handing him over. Albus laughed loudly as he waved at nothing.

"What has given you the giggles this morning, little man?" Molly cooed as Harry looked down at the watch on his wrist to see it was getting late.

"I have to go to work. You boys be good for your grandparents." Harry bent down to place a kiss on Teddy's messy hair before moving over to James.

"Harry, what about breakfast?" Molly called in an exasperated tone.

"I'll grab something at the Ministry," Harry lied, having no intention of even going to the Ministry as he wanted to pay a visit to the one person who could potentially give him information on the Crabbes' whereabouts.

Harry dashed out of the kitchen before Molly could protest. He shrugged on his jacket over his Auror robes and stepped out of the house, making his way to the Apparition point down the road.

Ten minutes later, Harry strolled up a long cobblestone walkway that was lined with gargoyle statues that appeared to be sleeping. A few quirked their eyes open to glance at Harry with mild interest before they went back to their snooze. One of the gargoyles leapt from its post and soared towards the gothic-style mansion in the distance.

Harry stopped in his stride as a pack of peacocks strutted in front of him. Their colorful bodies were a stark contrast to the weathered gargoyles and looked out of place. One of the birds with a violent purple body strutted up to him. Harry cautiously reached out a hand only to be pecked on the finger. He hissed in pain and stuck his finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding.

"That's what happens when you stick your hand out where it doesn't belong," a cold drawl spoke. "Why are you pestering my animals, Potter?"

Harry snapped his head up to see Draco Malfoy standing in crisp dress robes in front of him. He looked older than Harry imagined him to look with hard lines on his forehead as though he had scowled for a few years straight to achieve the look. His skin was just as ghastly white as it had ever been, his blonde hair was still slicked back with what seemed like an entire bottle of product, and his gray eyes were as cold as ever.

"I'm here on official business." Harry frowned and shook out his hand.

"Official business?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "What could I have possibly done now to gain the attention of the Auror Department?"

"I need to know what you know about Rupert and Annabelle Crabbe," Harry snapped, his patience growing thin.

"They were Vincent Crabbe's parents." Malfoy shoved his hands into his pockets.

"And?" Harry pressed.

"And nothing. Just because I was friends with their deceased son doesn't mean that I knew them. My father and Mr. Crabbe were friends, as I'm sure you know, but I never engaged in many conversations with him. Perhaps, you should pay my father a visit."

"I'm paying _you_ a visit, though. When is the last time you saw the Crabbes?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, his back straightening slightly. The peacock that bit Harry's finger rubbed against Malfoy's legs. Harry could have sworn that the bird gave him a smug look.

"What is this about exactly?" Malfoy asked, annoyance clouding his features.

"An ongoing investigation."

A woman caught Harry's eye. He looked beyond Malfoy to see a tall brunette walk up the drive with a small child situated in her arms. The child looked like a carbon copy of Malfoy with his blonde hair, which was wavy and slightly messy on his head, and striking gray eyes. He didn't have the sour look on his face though and looked like a happy little kid. The child couldn't have been that much older than Albus. Harry suppressed a groan at the thought of Albus and this child being in the same year at Hogwarts.

"Draco, what's wrong?" the woman asked as she stood next to Malfoy.

"Take Scorpius and go inside, Astoria."

Astoria didn't move. She peered at Harry with large, brown eyes. They didn't hold the same sparkle that Ginny's always did. Instead, they looked dull and almost lifeless. In fact, she looked rather frail as though she were suffering from some long-term illness. She was so skinny that Harry thought a strong gust of wind would snap her in half.

"How may we help you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry stilled as he stared at Malfoy's wife. She seemed more welcoming and warmer than Malfoy ever was. He wondered what she was doing with a man like Malfoy but kept his tongue.

"I'm here for information about Rupert and Annabelle Crabbe." Harry focused his sole attention onto to Astoria which only garnered a huff from Malfoy.

"What would you like to know?"

" _Astoria_ ," Malfoy hissed.

"Where they could potentially be hiding," Harry continued, ignoring Malfoy completely. "They've kidnapped a pregnant witch."

Astoria frowned as she cuddled the toddler closer to her chest. His little arms tightened around Astoria's neck in response as the boy stared at Harry with his big eyes. There was still a shy smile dancing on his lips, so Harry knew he wasn't scaring the boy.

"Is this about Weasley? I read about how she was taken in the _Prophet_ ," Malfoy spoke loudly. "I heard you were _estranged_."

Harry shot Malfoy a glare, his fists tightening at his sides. The weight of his wand in his work robes was heavy and his fingers twitched to grab it. He could easily take Malfoy in a quick duel. Harry had years of training while Malfoy had spent years hiding from the public.

"Draco!" Astoria hissed. "Enough. Why don't you come inside, Mr. Potter? It's a bit cold outside to be talking."

Harry nodded his thanks and started towards the manor. He and Astoria fell in step with one another as Malfoy dragged his feet behind them. Halfway to the front porch, Astoria stumbled and gasped as Scorpius slipped in her arms. Harry reached out to steady her, one hand gripping her elbow while the other wrapped around the toddler. Astoria's limbs shook violently as though she were having muscle spasms or some sort of fit.

Scorpius reached for Harry, his eyes wide. Harry took the boy without thinking, resting the kid on his hip as Astoria swayed. Malfoy was at Astoria's other side, tugging her away from Harry.

"Are you alright?" Malfoy's voice was thick with concern.

It was honestly the first time Harry had ever heard Malfoy's voice so gentle and caring. Harry glanced down at the boy on his hip who was enthralled with the shiny Auror badge pinned on his robes. Harry unfastened it and handed it to the boy.

"I'm fine, Draco. Just a bit dizzy all of a sudden. I think I need a bit of sugar or something. I just feel very lightheaded." Astoria patted his arm.

Malfoy wrapped an arm around Astoria and then shot Harry a glare. "You need to leave. Astoria is obviously not feeling well. Would you let go of my son?"

"I'm fine, Draco. Honestly. We can have the house-elf bring something to eat while we chat if that's alright with Mr. Potter." Astoria looked up at him, her eyelids fluttering.

"Of course, you can eat. That's fine."

"Excellent. Would you mind carrying Scorpius in, Mr. Potter? I get a bit weak when I need something to eat, and I'd like Draco to help me inside."

Malfoy glared at Harry as though he had planned this turn of events. Harry hiked the kid up on his hip and followed the Malfoys into the house. Scorpius shifted the badge, watching his little face shine in the metal. He giggled and looked up at Harry.

The inside of the house was a lot more cheerful than the outside. Harry instantly decided that Astoria had decorated the place with an array of light blues and crisp whites. He followed them into the parlor and saw an entire wall decorated with various pictures of Scorpius. Harry took a seat on the sofa, letting the toddler slide onto the cushion next to him. Scorpius scooted close to Harry and leaned against him.

Malfoy helped his wife down onto another sofa across from Harry and Scorpius, fussing over Astoria before barking for the house-elf to bring something to eat. So, Malfoy didn't _completely_ change which was somewhat comforting to Harry.

Malfoy eyed the badge that Scorpius was playing at. "Don't give my son that!"

"Why? Are you worried it will influence him to stay on the right side of the law?"

"Get out of my house, Potter!"

Astoria placed a hand on his thigh. "Draco, please, don't start. What if it was me who was kidnapped?"

Malfoy closed his mouth and leaned across the coffee table to take the badge out of his son's hands. He thrust it at Harry before settling onto the sofa next to his wife.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Malfoy snapped.

Harry glanced down at Scorpius who looked up at him with wide, sad eyes. He immediately handed his badge back to the toddler whose face broke out into a wide grin. Malfoy scowled.

"So, Mr. Potter, you believe the Crabbes took your wife?" Astoria glanced over at him.

"We know they did. There was an eyewitness. They were identified in a Pensieve," Harry explained, showing them that there was no room to deny that they were the ones responsible for Ginny's disappearance.

"Hmm… didn't you used to go to some sort of farm that the Crabbes owned?" Astoria turned towards Draco. "I remember Daphne staying one summer with a bunch of you. I think it was after her fourth year, before fifth."

"A farm?" Harry's brow furrowed.

He had been through all the financial records of the Crabbes, had poured over all of their past and present properties that they had owned for the past thirty years, and he had never come across anything that he would consider a farm.

"It belonged to a great aunt on his mother's side, one who had recently passed," Malfoy explained with a frown.

"Where is this farm? Whose name is it under?"

"I don't know where the farm is located. We arrived there via the Floo Network. It was Bowtruckle Farms, I believe." Malfoy leaned back on the sofa, looking bored and irritated. "I think his great aunt was a Fawley."

"Is there anyone who would know where Bowtruckle Farms is located?" Harry pressed, already planning on visiting Percy at the Department of Transportation as soon as he stepped foot into the Ministry.

"Well, you're working with Crabbe's cousin, aren't you? Why are you interrogating me and not her?" Malfoy sneered.

"Crabbe's cousin? Who's Crabbe's cousin?"

Malfoy laughed cruelly. "Bang up job you Aurors are doing. You don't even know who you have employed, do you? I was shocked when I found out Evangeline was the personal secretary of Gawain Robards."

Harry's blood turned cold. Evangeline Atkinson had worked as Robards' secretary ever since he could remember. She was older than Harry by a good five or six years. She was quiet, kept to herself. She was exactly what Robards liked, someone who didn't get in his way and did what he asked to do quickly and efficiently.

If Evangeline was in contact with the Crabbes… that meant that they knew they were identified. That meant they could have done whatever they planned to do with Ginny already, could be destroying evidence, getting rid of a body. Harry felt light-headed and sick to his stomach. Warm, small fingers touched his head. Harry jerked and looked over at the tiny toddler smiling at him as he pat Harry's unruly hair.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" Astoria asked, her voice full of concern.

"You're sure that Evangeline Atkinson is related to the Crabbes?" Harry demanded, harsher than he intended.

"The great Harry Potter didn't know that? Tsk. Tsk. We allow our safety to rely upon you." Malfoy sneered. "What a shame."

Harry couldn't listen to Malfoy any longer. He stood up from the sofa so fast that the room spun around him. He made his way to the front door, hearing Scorpius calling out, "Buh-bye!" after him. Harry tried to regulate his breathing as he made his way up the cobblestone path. He paused halfway up the walk and pressed his palms to his thighs. He dry-heaved before bending lower to place his head between his knees. A shuddering breath escaped his lips.

_Ginny_.

It took him a few moments to compose himself. Just because there was a spy didn't mean that Ginny was dead. He stood up, lolling his head back to look at the bright sky above him. The birds chirped happily around him, the sky nearly void of any clouds and looking sickeningly cheerful. He forced his legs to move, one in front of the other, to the Apparition point. His mind reeled on how exactly to go about outing Evangeline Atkinson. He didn't want to spook her, didn't want to risk her bolting. They needed her in custody and they needed her to talk.

When Harry arrived at the Ministry, he decided to pay Percy a visit first to find out the location of Bowtruckle Farms. They could put together teams while they arrested and interrogated Evangeline. Perhaps she had some information they could use in the rescue efforts.

Harry didn't even bother to greet Percy's secretary who shouted that he couldn't just barge in without an appointment. He ignored her as he opened the door to see Percy hunched over his desk and scribbling on a bit of parchment. He looked up at Harry, annoyance crossing his features.

"Just because you're family doesn't mean you can just come unannounced whenever you want!" Percy huffed.

"I need to know the address that's connected to Bowtruckle Farms," Harry responded impatiently.

"Okay, do you have the paperwork needed for me to give you that information?"

Harry glared. "It's where Ginny is. Just get me the address."

"There's procedures that need to be followed!"

"I don't care about procedure right now, Perce! Neither should you! This is ridiculous! Just give me the fucking address!" Harry yelled.

Percy looked slightly taken back at Harry's harsh language. He nodded dumbly before excusing himself. Harry sank into the chair opposite Percy's desk and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he was so close to getting Ginny home. He sent a Patronus to Ron to meet him in Percy's office, to fill him in on Evangeline while they waited for Percy to dig up the information they needed.

It seemed like a dream, and he was waiting for it all to fall apart. It seemed too good to be true, that they had found Ginny so quickly and easily. He couldn't wait to gather Ginny up in his arms, to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her how much he loved and missed her. He couldn't wait to press his palm against her pregnant belly and feeling their daughter squirm underneath his touch.

Ron arrived in a foul mood, looking worn and exhausted from the events of the past couple of days. He let out a few choice words of colorful language at how long Percy was taking to look up a simple Floo address. Harry merely nodded, his mind preoccupied with taking Ginny home. He told Ron everything that he had learned from Malfoy.

The minutes ticked by slowly. Harry grew impatient the longer they sat in Percy's office. It was nearly two hours later when Percy entered his office and shattered Harry's daydreams of being reunited with Ginny.

"There is no Bowtruckle Farms listed in the Floo Registry. There never was one registered. There was never one even close to that name on file." Percy frowned as he took a seat behind his desk. "When you find them, you tell them that they will be at the mercy of the Department of Magical Transportation for not properly registering their Floo!"

"I think we have enough to lock them away in Azkaban for life without the unauthorized Floo charges," Harry said dryly, his eyes rolling up to look at the ceiling, disappointment settling into his bones at the false hope he had been given.

"Nobody takes the Floo Network security seriously until there's an unregistered Floo!" Percy had a wild glint in his eyes.

"I think kidnapping our pregnant sister is a little more serious than having an unregistered Floo, Perce," Ron commented as he stood up, his hands wiping on his trousers.

Percy's face grew red. "I didn't say Ginny was less important! It's just… you Aurors are all the same! You come in here demanding answers but you never do anything to set an example for these blatant lawbreakers!"

"Sorry if I think kidnapping is worse than an unregistered Floo." Ron carded a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up in the back. "Come on, Harry, we have an arrest to make."

Harry stood up, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. It felt like with every step they took forward, they were pushed back another three. Harry followed Ron out of Percy's office and through the department, all eyes glued on them.

When they entered the Auror Department, their eyes scanned for Robards or Evangeline. Harry spotted Evangeline instantly by the water cooler, her hand on Oliver Wilson's, Ron's secretary, arm as she laughed at something he said.

"Okay, I'll go grab Robards. You get Evangelina into the conference room," Ron laid out his plan. "Tell her Robards wants her to take notes for a meeting or something."

Harry nodded, his eyes glued on Evangeline. He strolled through the bullpen, anger boiling inside his chest when she threw her head back and laughed. She was enjoying her life, working and flirting with her coworkers while Ginny was trapped, alone and scared. Harry wanted to hurt Evangelina in a way he had never wanted to hurt anyone before in his life.

"Conference room. Now," Harry barked out.

Evangeline turned to look at Harry, the smile falling from her face. She glanced over at Oliver and raised her eyebrows. Harry swallowed down the groan of impatience and his fingers twitched for his wand.

"Al-alright." Evangeline nodded.

"Does Auror Weasley need me?" Oliver asked eagerly, his back straightening. "I have the Jugson folder he asked for all ready for the trial in two weeks. Color coded and organized to his specifications."

"Yeah, Ron's not worried about that now. He's going to be in the meeting with Robards in a few." Harry tried to keep his voice calm, unaffected by his stirring emotions. He turned his attention back to Evangeline. "Robards wants you to take notes."

Harry gestured for Evangeline to start walking. She trembled slightly but forced one foot in front of the other. Harry followed her, making sure she didn't stray off and go anywhere besides the conference room.

Once inside, she pulled out her wand and conjured a bit of parchment and a quill. She settled down at one end of the table while Harry took a seat on the opposite end. He angled his chair so he could watch Evangeline and rested his wand in his lap. His fingers held onto the wood tightly, ready to hurl a spell across the room if necessary.

The door to the conference room opened. Robards and Ron took a seat on either side of Harry. Robards eyed Evangeline briefly before tossing a file onto the table and taking a seat. The door opened once more and Mrs. Johnstone entered with her own parchment and three mugs floating in front of her. The mugs floated to Harry, Ron, and Robards before she took a seat next to Evangeline and pulled out some parchment and a quill.

"Alright, Potter, what's this important update you have?" Robards leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I went to pay a visit to Draco Malfoy today," Harry began, not looking at Evangeline. "He claimed there was a residence that belonged to the Crabbe family that I've never heard of until today. It's called Bowtruckle Farms, so I stopped by the Department of Magical Transportation to get the address connected to that Floo."

"Funny thing is, there is no Floo registered under that name," Ron continued. "So, we have an unregistered Floo to a house belonging to the Crabbes."

"Malfoy said he believed it was originally a Fawley residence, one that was inherited and one that I'm guessing was never officially transferred over to the Crabbe name." Harry glanced over to Evangeline.

She stared at the parchment in front of her, her back rigid and her quill hovering. She wasn't writing, she wasn't moving. Harry knew instantly that the information he learned from the Malfoys was truthful.

"Bowtruckle Farms?" Robards sat up straighter. "Do you believe that this information from Malfoy is factual?"

"I don't think Malfoy would risk lying to Aurors in such a way when he's still on probation status from the war." Harry's fingers ran along the wood of his wand in his lap, his gaze flickering to Evangeline who shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "He has a lot to lose for lying for the Crabbes and sending us on some wild Hippogriff chase."

"Malfoy's a lot of things," Ron added, "but one thing he isn't is selfless. There's no way he'd risk going to Azkaban to lie for his deceased friend's parents."

"There's one person that Malfoy thought might know the location of Bowtruckle Farms, though. A cousin."

Harry heard a chair scraping against the tile. He looked up to see Evangeline twisting in her chair, her face pale. Harry gripped his wand on his hand and casually shot a locking spell on the conference room door, so she couldn't bolt for it.

A few beats later, Evangeline stood up so fast that her chair clanked to the floor. She locked eyes with Harry briefly before she ran for the door. A bolt of red light flew forward and Evangeline collapsed onto the tile. Harry whipped around to see Mrs. Johnstone standing up at the other end of the table with her wand raised. Her lips were drawn into a thin line.

Ron let out a low whistle. "Mrs. Johnstone! I didn't know you were so quick at a draw!"

"They don't make you the secretary to the savior of the wizarding world if you can't handle a little action." Mrs. Johnstone smiled tightly.

"Does someone care to explain to me why my secretary is Stunned on the floor of the conference room?" Robards rose from his chair, his brows furrowed.

"She's Crabbe's cousin. Malfoy was more than a little gleeful to point out our lack of thorough background check," Harry replied. "We need to get her into an interrogation room and find out where Bowtruckle Farms is located."

"You told your secretary who she was before you told me?" Robards ran a hand through his gray hair.

"No, I merely noticed how still and tense she became at the very mention of Bowtruckle Farms," Mrs. Johnstone replied calmly as she pocketed her wand. "As soon as you said there was a cousin, it clicked into place."

Ron's lips twitched as he met Harry's gaze. "You would get the brilliant secretary. Can I have a Mrs. Johnstone?"

Mrs. Johnstone patted his cheek affectionally. "Oh, dear, if I was your secretary, I'd whip you into shape and declutter that disaster of a desk of yours."

"I know where things are." Ron frowned.

Mrs. Johnstone did not look convinced. Harry ignored them and turned his attention to Robards.

"Alright," Robards sighed. "Can you two get me Sutton, Reed, and Robins? I'll take Evangeline to an interrogation room."

"I want to be a part of the interrogation." Harry rose from his chair, his gaze challenging Robards.

"No, you will not be a part of the interrogation," Robards said in a tone that Harry usually reserved for his sons when they asked to do something dangerous or just plain stupid.

"This is my wife's life that we're talking about," Harry growled.

"And I'll sit in on the interrogation and ensure we get answers. I'll let you go on the raid to Bowtruckle Farms but I'm not having you interrogate anyone right now. That's my final decision."

Robards brushed past Harry, pulling his wand out of his robe pocket. With a flick of his wrist, Evangeline floated into the air. They both disappeared out of the conference room. Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair and kicked his chair, causing it to slam to the ground.

Harry stormed out of the conference room and made a beeline to his office while Ron gathered the Aurors who would head the interrogation. He shrugged off his Auror robes and tossed them onto a chair. He paced the room, loosening the tie around his neck.

At some point, Ron entered his office and took a seat behind the desk and kicked his feet up. Harry glared at him but didn't say anything. He continued to pace and was sure that he would wear holes into the carpet by the time the interrogation was over with.

"Why don't you go home for dinner and see the boys? I'm sure we won't even start prepping for the raid until close to midnight," Ron suggested.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Harry stopped in his pacing. "You want me to go home?"

"Look, the interrogation is going to take all night. By the time Robards calls the teams, debriefs everyone, gets the Portkeys, and we leave the Ministry, it's going to be early tomorrow morning. You might as well go home and ask my parents to spend the night. Maybe tell the boys we have a lead. This isn't the first time we've done this. You know how long and boring this part of the process is." Ron carded a hand through his hair. "She might not break anytime soon. She could refuse to tell us anything."

Harry shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, his jaw clenching. Teddy and James had been unnaturally clingy the past couple of days. He could only imagine their fear and anxiety if he didn't show up to at least tuck them into bed. Ron was right, as much as Harry hated to admit it. The interrogation would last hours and the prep for the raid another few hours. He only needed to be there for the briefing. Waiting for the interrogation to end was pure torture.

"Alright," Harry conceded.

"Brilliant. I told Robins to grab us when the interrogation is over with. I'm going to go home, eat dinner with my girls, and catch a few hours of shuteye before coming back in. I heard a few other senior Aurors talking about heading home early to do the same since they know they'll be called in for the raid."

"Ron, do you… do you think Ginny's…" Harry whispered, his voice barely a croak. "It's nearing forty-eight hours and…"

"No, absolutely not. She's your wife, you know her best and she's strong. She's resourceful and she's stubborn as hell. I know you generally see the glass half empty, it's who you are, but it's Ginny, mate. You can't think that way. _We_ can't think that way. I can't imagine living a life without my kid sister in it, no matter how annoying she can be." Ron grinned briefly. "So, I have to hold out hope that she's fine. We're going to save her in the nick of time, because that's what we do, Harry. We save people. We've always saved people. It's why we're damn good Aurors. It's why we have the highest solve rate of any partner team. We just… get it. We do what has to be done and we do it. No hesitation. No regrets."

Harry nodded, the right side of his lips twitching up. Ron crossed the room and clamped a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. Ron exited the office, leaving Harry to his thoughts. He gathered up his things before making his way out of his office as well. He glanced towards where the interrogation rooms were located, his heart pounding in his chest. He forced himself to keep walking before he found himself staying at the damn office.

At home, he was greeted with bone crushing hugs from Teddy and James. Albus galloped over, a wide grin on his face as he joined in on the family hug. Pulling away from the boys, he locked eyes with James. Harry felt a sob crawl up his throat when he stared into his big, chocolate eyes… Ginny's eyes. By the morning, he'd get to see those eyes on his wife again.

Harry pulled Arthur aside while Molly finished up dinner to explain to him the events of the day and how he was heading back into the office after putting the kids to bed unless he was called in sooner. Arthur closed his eyes at the news, a long exhale escaping his lips. He pulled Harry into an embrace, thank yous rolling off his tongue. Harry felt Arthur's shoulders shake underneath his fingertips.

Harry couldn't eat, his stomach rolling with anxiety and anticipation. He kept looking around for Ron's or Demelza's Patronus, kept his ears locked on noises of someone calling from the fireplace, of trying to keep calm and carefree in front of his sons.

When it was time for bed, Harry took Albus while Molly and Arthur helped the older boys. Albus giggled and squirmed while Harry maneuvered the boy's limbs into his Golden Snitch onesie, clapping his hands in glee as Harry talked to him about nonsensical things. Once he was ready for bed, Harry hoisted the boy on his hip and smoothed out his silky black hair.

"I'm going to bring your mum home," Harry whispered, his lips pressing against Albus' temple. "I promise, Al, I'm going to save her tonight."

"Mama?" Albus' green eyes lit up with excitement as he looked over at his bedroom door. "Mama?"

"Soon. She'll be home real soon."

Harry sank down into the rocking chair and waited for the older boys to sing the song to their brother. Soon enough, they rushed in with red faces and out of breath. Teddy started to sing while James danced. Harry noticed that Molly and Arthur stood in the doorway with misty eyes and soft smiles on their faces.

After Albus was down for the night, Harry led the boys to Teddy's room. He tucked them in under the covers and took a seat on the bed. They both looked confused and mildly hurt not to be in Harry's bed.

"I'm not going to be home tonight," Harry started. "We have a lead on where your mum could be. I'm going to go with the other Aurors and check it out."

"So, Mum's coming home?" Teddy's eyes grew wide.

"If she's where we think she is, then yes."

"Why aren't you there now?" Teddy's brows furrowed.

Harry licked his lips as he always hated explaining his job to the kids. "We have a general idea of where she is. We have someone being… someone is talking to some Aurors now about the exact location. As soon as she's done talking, we're going to get together some teams and have a talk and then head out to the location."

"When will you be home?" whispered Teddy.

"Hopefully, by the time you wake up in the morning. Grandmum Molly and Grandad are going to spend the night. They'll be in my bedroom if you need anything."

Harry hugged the boys close, murmuring that everything would be alright in their ears. James kissed him on the cheek and told him he loved him. The three simple words made Harry's heart expand and fill him with a renewed strength.

Before leaving the house, he thanked Molly and Arthur for staying. Molly pulled him into an embrace and whispered for him to be careful. Harry only nodded, his grip tightening around her.

When he arrived at the office, it was just past ten at night. The interrogation seemed to still be going on. Harry took a seat at Demelza's desk in the bullpen, his eyes looking at the various photos and trinkets that were situated around her cubicle. He recognized some of the people in the photos as fellow Gryffindors, though some of their names escaped him.

He picked up on photo from his sixth year that was taken at the afterparty when Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. Harry stood in the middle of the picture with his arm around Ginny's shoulders and she snuggled into his side with both of her arms wrapped around his waist. Demelza had situated herself on Ron's back, piggyback style. Katie sat on Jimmy and Ritchie's shoulders. Dean lingered off to the side looking uncomfortable and out of place.

Harry leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared up at the ceiling and strained his ears. He could hear muffled voices coming from down the hall from where the interrogation room was. He couldn't make out any of the words or who exactly was speaking, but he was comforted that it wasn't a silent affair.

His eyes slid closed as he listened. Soon, he found he couldn't hear the muffled voices any longer.

The next thing he knew, a warm hand touched his cheek. He jerked, his eyes snapping open to see Demelza Robins standing in front of him. She smiled down at him, appearing to be very chipper which could only mean one thing. They had the location.

"Is my desk your new favorite napping place in the office?" she inquired, raising a dark eyebrow into the air.

"Sorry, I thought you'd find me easily here." Harry stood up, his hand carding through his hair. "Is Ron here?"

"I don't think so. Robards is contacting the teams now to meet in the conference room in an hour."

"An hour?" Harry grimaced. "Why that long?"

"Because, it's one o'clock in the morning. Might want the Aurors to get some coffee and be a little more alert for the raid. Not everyone can go on little sleep and food like you. You're just an anomaly." Demelza bumped her hip against his. "It's why you're the Chosen One. You don't need basic necessities like us mere mortals."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Demelza."

Demelza laughed as she linked her arm with Harry's. The two made their way towards the conference rooms. Sutton and Reed were hauling Evangeline down the corridor. Tears poured down her weary face. Her hands were tied with magical bonds behind her back. Demelza tugged Harry away and nearly pushed him towards the conference room.

They took their normal seat in the back of the room. Harry left a spot for Ron on the end of the aisle, knowing full well nobody would dare take that spot. Harry and Ron had sat in the same spot since they were trainees during briefings. Demelza joined them in the back when she joined the force.

"Gin's at Bowtruckle Farms, then?" Harry inquired after they sat down in their spots in the empty room.

"As far as Evangeline knows, they haven't moved her."

"Where is she?"

"Nice try, Harry, but I'm not telling you so you can excuse yourself to go to the loo and then go wands a blazing by yourself to rescue Ginny." Demelza shot him a sly smirk. "You forget, I've known you since you were sixteen. I know how you operate. The Crabbes know we know it's them… they don't know we know anything about Bowtruckle Farms or their location. They have a plan and they're not about to break it right now with no knowledge of what we know."

"What's their plan exactly?" Harry glanced over at Demelza.

"They want to hold Ginny hostage until she gives birth. Then, they want to make you choose one to live and one to die," Demelza whispered. "Evangeline was supposed to leave you an anonymous message after Ginny gave birth to meet the Crabbes alone at Bowtruckle Farms. Then, they were going to take your wand and tell you the location of each of them. Make you chose which one to save. She didn't know more than that."

Harry nodded, feeling sick to his stomach. There would be no way he could choose between them. How could he choose between the love of his life and his precious baby girl? It was diabolical. Inhumane.

Demelza laid a hand on the nape of his neck and gave it a squeeze. He knew she meant well, but he didn't feel the effects. He just wanted to find Ginny and hold her once again.

* * *

Ginny felt the cramps in her lower back first. She held her breath every time of wave of pain washed over her. They were inconsistent as far as she could tell, but she couldn't help the small spark of fear that spiked every time she felt a contraction. What if they became consistent? Closer together? What if her water ended up breaking?

Ginny closed her eyes, her head leaning against the grimy wall. It was Braxton Hicks. She _knew_ that. This wasn't her first fly around the pitch. She just needed to get some sleep and try to relax. Her eyes slid shut, not knowing exactly how late it was. It was dark outside and the moon shone through the dirty window.

Whispers. She could hear whispering around her. Soft, familiar tones and not like the harsh yells of her captors. Ginny opened her eyes, her head turning to see Lily Potter standing with… Sirius Black? Sitting up a little straighter, Ginny rested a hand on top of her belly as she stared at the duo.

Sirius looked young, younger than she had ever remembered seeing him. He didn't look haunted from Azkaban or worried about Harry. He looked handsome and vibrant. He towered over Lily, his hands in his pockets, as he leaned close to her.

She vaguely wondered if she should pinch herself to wake up, because it had to be a dream just like the last one. If the dream last time was somehow real… she didn't want to know why Sirius was there with Lily and not with Harry. It must have meant something happened to him. Ginny let out a shuddering breath, drawing Sirius' attention.

He offered her a soft smile and walked across the room. Kneeling down in front of her, he didn't hesitate to rest a hand on her belly.

"Harry's on his way," Sirius whispered. "They're getting a team together now."

"He's alright?"

"He's Harry. Of course, he's alright."

Sirius' eyes met Ginny's. It was a very nice notion to think Harry was going to rescue her, that he was already on his way, but she knew this was nothing more than a dream. It couldn't possibly be real.

"I just want to go home," Ginny whispered.

"Soon. Harry's been worried sick about you. You may want to force him to take a few days off after this. Make him sleep a little and ask your mum to make him some food. You know how he gets when he's absorbed in a big case. He can barely eat or sleep. Having you involved is only making it worse." Sirius sighed and sat down cross-legged next to her. "He's been good about taking care of the boys. Just not himself."

"Sirius…" Ginny let out another shuddering breath.

"I'm excited to meet the little one." Sirius gestured towards her belly. "I'm even more excited to share a birthday with her."

Ginny's brows furrowed. "I don't think I know when your birthday is."

"You'll find out when she's born. I won't ruin the surprise." Sirius smiled. "I'm going to go back to Harry, if that's alright. He's at the Ministry now. I think the debriefing was going to start soon."

There was a scream, a loud and angry shriek. Ginny jerked awake, Sirius and Lily were gone from the room. Her captors were mad, furious. The sun was just starting to rise as the room was starting to grow brighter.

The door to her room opened, the door slamming against the wall behind it. Her male captor entered the room, kicking the door shut behind him. He crossed the room towards her, a sneer spreading across his lips.

The man crouched down in front of her. He didn't bother to look her in the eye, didn't even say a word to her as he tapped his wand against the manacle on her ankle. The metal clicked and her ankle was free. He grabbed her roughly, hauling her up into a standing position and Ginny felt pure horror wash over her.

"What are you doing?" Ginny whispered as she rooted her feet into place.

"Get moving!" he growled. "You're leaving."

"No!"

Ginny struggled. She fought with everything she had not to be removed from the room. She knew that the worst thing to happen was to allow a kidnapper to move her to a secondary location. Nothing good could come of it. If she was being moved… perhaps, her dream was right. Maybe Harry really did know where she was and was on his way to save her. She couldn't leave if Harry was coming.

She clawed at his arm, desperate for him to let go of her. Except all of her nails had been broken days ago when she tried to pray the cuffs off her wrists and the manacle off her ankle. Panic rose up her chest and scratched at her throat. It was her chance to escape, to run, to find Harry. She just needed a few moments.

Her eyes frantically looked around the room for something she could grab to knock her captor out. The room was annoyingly empty like it had been for the past few days. Bare walls, scratched and stained hardwood floors, peeling wallpaper.

Her eyes snapped to her captor, her eyes scanning for his wand. She couldn't do magic, not with the cuffs on her wrists, but she could snap his wand and kick him hard enough to give her time to run. She saw the slender handle of his wand sticking out of his robe pocket. Her heart rate increased dramatically.

He tugged her roughly forward, causing her to stumble. She reached for the wand, her fingers brushing against the wood as her knees gave out. He grunted as he held onto her, refusing to let her smash into the floor. The wand was knocked out of his pocket and slipped through her fingertips, crashing to the ground.

"You dumb bitch!" he growled as he shoved her to the side.

Her body crashed into the wall, the side of her stomach erupting into pain upon impact. She wheezed, air hissing from between her teeth as she clenched her stomach. The man bent down to grab his wand. Ginny bolted towards the door, her hand pressed against her aching side. She wrenched open the door to come face-to-face with her female captor who pressed her wand into Ginny's throat.

"Where do you think you're going?" The woman sneered. "The fun is just about to begin."

Ginny's chest heaved, her eyes wide with fear. As fearful as she was of the man, something in the woman's sneer told her she should be more afraid of her. Pain rippled through her stomach and lower back, causing her jaw to clench.

"Stun her!" the man growled from behind her.

"No, I want her to know exactly what is going to be done to her. I want her to feel the fear and panic our son felt when Potter left him to die."

Ginny was frozen in fear, her eyes darting around the room for another escape route. Tears blurred her vision.

"Harry knows, doesn't he?" Ginny found her voice, needing to know that her baby had a fighting chance if Harry was really on his way.

"No, but Potter's not my concern. I've just decided to kill you and your baby," the woman commented in a deadpan voice. "I think that should get my message across nicely, don't you?"

An invisible force snapped her arms to her side. She tried to move against the bonds but found that her arms were stuck. She stumbled as she tried to break her arms free, the tears freely escaping from her eyelashes. Her body lifted off the floor, her feet kicking wildly as they searched for the ground. Then her legs snapped shut and refused to budge no matter how hard she tried.

She floated through the decrepit house. Her sobs could no longer be held at bay. She let the sobs wrack her body as she was helpless to stop whatever was going to happen. The cold November air was a shock to her body as they exited the house. They were surrounded by nothing but trees and grass. There were no other houses, no road. They were in the middle of nowhere and her heart sped up when she realized that nobody would even hear her if she screamed.

Ginny didn't know how long they marched through the property. It seemed endless, and she couldn't fathom what was going to happen next. Surely, they weren't really going to bury her alive. It was barbaric. Unthinkable. She had a baby beneath her breast. How could this woman call herself a mother if she was going to bury a fellow mother and her unborn child alive? What kind of mother could even consider taking the life of another mother's child?

The cramps in her stomach only intensified and seemed to be coming closer together. She knew she should start counting to make sure they were irregular and just Braxton Hicks, but she couldn't concentrate enough to start the counting in her head. Her body was tense, her mind on fire, and her heart aching terribly.

That's when she saw it.

The mound of dirt that looked like it had been freshly dug. The snow around the dirt was melted as though they had warmed the earth all around the grave. She stopped moving but she was still floating. She looked down into the hole to see a wooden box waiting for her. The woman stepped in front of her line of vision, blocking her view of the horror in the ground.

"I'm going to put you in that box. You'll be able to breathe for exactly five hours before your air supply is cut off. Potter has only five hours to find you or else you'll suffocate to death." The woman smiled, her eyes watering. "My son will not have died in vain. He was a good boy. He was a beautiful boy. He didn't deserve to die the way he did. Do you know how he died? He burned to death. There wasn't even a body for us to bury. Could you imagine? Being burned alive?"

"No," Ginny gasped out. "Please, your son didn't deserve to die and neither does my daughter."

"Your husband chose to let him burn. Your husband saved two other Death Eaters but let my son burn. Why wasn't my son good enough to save?"

Ginny sobbed, her eyes closing shut. "Please, m-my daughter, she's innocent. Her-her name is L-Lily. Please, don't do this!"

"You have nobody to blame for this except for your husband," the woman continued, her eyes looking crazed. "I'm sorry your daughter has to die for the sins of her father. It's the only way that my Vincent gets justice."

"Please!" Ginny begged.

The woman stared. "Begging won't help you. It will be like going to sleep. Just be thankful my husband talked me out of burning you alive the way my son was."

Ginny's body jerked forward and turned. The Full-Body-Bind Curse was lifted as she threw her arms out to try to stop her fall as she was hoisted up in the air, her body flipping. Her body floated down into the grave. She couldn't stop the sobs from escaping her lips, her whole body jerking like a fish out of water. She felt the wood press against her back and she pushed forward, trying to sit up.

Her male captor loomed in her line of vision, his features distorted from the tears. His hand pushed her back down and as much as she fought, he was stronger. She collapsed flat on her back and, before she could stop it, she saw the lid of the box slowly lowering over her body. The sky disappeared and there was nothing but darkness.

The lid clicked into place and Ginny felt like she was about to break down completely. The muffled sound of the dirt hitting the wood again and again was more horrifying than anything she could put into words.

Ginny screamed, her throat threatening to rip in two. Her fingers clawed at the wooden lid, her mind completely numb. Her nails were so broken, that her fingers bled the more she clawed. Splinters cut through her fingertips, but still she slammed her hands against the lid, hopelessly. Her whole body shook as she pictured Harry and her boys. She would never see them again. She would never hold them in her arms. She would never feel Harry's lips against hers.

It took her several long moments to stop the tears from flowing freely down her cheeks. The fear and panic did not ease in the slightest. Her chest heaved as she glanced around her dark grave. There was a tiny spot of light that seemed to be so far away. A trembling hand reached up and she felt around where the light was coming from. It was a round hole in the top of her prison. She realized the little hole was the only thing keeping her alive… it would be what would be taken away in less than five hours.

Another contraction ripped through her. She was fairly certain she wasn't just experiencing Braxton Hicks any longer. She rubbed her belly and began to count the length of the contraction. It was the only thing she could focus on her the pit of despair she had found herself in. She had to be strong for Lily. She had to calm down and pray that Harry would find them in time. Surely, they were burying her because Harry was on his way.

Harry was on his way, she repeated. He always saved the day. It was what he did. He was noble and brave. He and his saving-people complex. He wouldn't fail her now. Lily had promised her that their daughter would be safe. She had to have faith in him that he would save them both.

"Harry," Ginny moaned. "Please, Harry."

A dry sob escaped her lips as the contraction ebbed away. She started counting in her head, her eyes sliding shut so she could block out the little ray of light creeping into her coffin.

Her daughter would survive.

Ginny just had to hold on long enough to make sure her daughter lived. Harry would come for her. She cupped her stomach with her palms, breathing in and out.

"Daddy will come for us, Lily. Don't worry, your daddy always saves the day. He'll come, Lily. He'll come."

Ginny just hoped her words were true.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your amazing feedback and reviews! I've uploaded a day early, because you guy are amazing! Please, continue to review and inspire me to write!
> 
> Special thanks to Arnel for all of her help with this chapter. Special thanks to Bree for always bouncing ideas around with me.

" **Entombed"**

" **Chapter Five"**

Harry and his fellow Aurors landed on a dirt road. He glanced around to see nothing but trees and brush around the narrow dirt lane. A little way down the lane, he could just barely make out an old farmhouse through the branches. One by one, the Aurors around him disappeared with a tap of their wand on the top of their heads.

Ron stood next to him, his wand rapping on his red hair and he too blended into his surroundings. Harry followed suit, casting a Disillusionment Charm on himself. Harry shifted, waiting for the signal to advance forward. He had never wanted to break rank more and rush into the house to save his wife than he did right now. He knew it was the worst thing he could do. He knew that could put her life at jeopardy. The anxiety in his chest wouldn't ease. It only twisted and expanded with every passing second that they didn't advance towards the house.

The first signal arrived in an odd bird call that would seem out of place to an avid bird enthusiast. Harry squinted, watching as surrounding space rippled and shifted. He could see the outlines of limbs marching forward, their feet not making any noise. He could just barely make out some of their forms if he looked hard enough. The first group was going to surround the house, block all the exits, and set the wards in place. Harry lolled his head back, looking at the cloudless sky.

His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for the second signal, the one that would allow him to start towards the house. He could feel Ron hovering next to him, their invisible shoulders knocking occasionally.

The seconds stretched into minutes. Harry grew more impatient as the time ticked by. Finally, the second signal went off, a low croaking noise from a bullfrog. Harry's limbs jerked forward, his wand waving at his feet to make his footsteps silent.

As the house drew nearer, Harry noticed it was in shambles. It looked abandoned and not well maintained. Branches from overgrown bushes peeked out from beneath the sparkling snow. As soon as he stepped onto the cracked walkway that led to the house, he felt his Disillusionment Charm disappear. The first group of Aurors had placed enough wards around the house that escape would be near impossible.

Sutton made his way up the dry-rotted steps, taking the lead. He waved his wand, silently casting _Homenum Revelio_ to reveal two heat signatures inside. Harry's heart constricted as he had expected three. Sutton rapped his knuckles on the door as he announced their arrival. The house was eerily quiet, no noise coming from inside. Another hard knock and the door creaked opened. Harry dashed forward, knocking shoulders with several Aurors so he could get into the house.

Peeling wallpaper covered the plaster, the ceiling sported several yellow and brown stains, and scratches marred the hardwood floor like some wild animal had wreaked havoc in a furious frenzy. The house smelled distinctly like urine and mold. Harry wrinkled his nose as his eyes scanned the area.

The Aurors spread out in all different directions in the house, teams entering rooms in pairs to clear them. Harry made his way through the house, his hand sliding along the grimy railing on the stairs. They creaked ominously underneath his weight. He peered into what looked like a bedroom with an out of place clean mattress on the floor and a few clothes strewn about the place. Demelza and Reed entered the room, looking for clues and evidence.

Harry moved down the hall. He pushed open another door to reveal a small room with nothing but a toilet inside. He stepped in, his nose wrinkling. It didn't smell like the rest of the house. In fact, it smelled almost… _clean_. Sterile, in fact. It reminded him of the medical grade disinfectants his aunt would force him to clean the house with as a child.

Holes in the floor caught his attention, and he crossed the room to a corner. Crouching down, he noted two small holes a finger's length apart from one another. It was almost as though something had been bolted to the floor.

Scanning the floor for any clues, Harry stilled when he saw something red and gold in the very corner of the room. He reached forward to grab the thin string between his fingers and held it up to the light seeping through the grimy window. His heart hammered in his chest. He would recognize that color hair from anywhere. Ginny had been here.

Bile rose in his throat as his eyes scanned the room. There was no other hint of Ginny – no lingering floral smell that sent chills up his spine or anymore of her shimmering hair. He stood up, the hair still pinched between his fingers as his eyes caught sight of Ron standing in the doorway.

"She was here," Harry croaked, his shaking hand showing Ron the hair he had discovered.

Ron took a couple of steps forward, his eyes locked on the single strand of red hair. An uncharacteristic frown tugged on his lips as his Adam's apple bobbed. Ron tore his gaze away from the hair and glanced around the room, his face pale and limbs twitching.

There was a loud bang and commotion coming from downstairs. Harry dashed out of the room and took the stairs two at a time. He rounded the corner into the parlor to see Rupert and Annabelle Crabbe being hauled out of a hidden room behind a bookshelf. Harry's breathing became ragged, his eyes crazed as they snapped between the two.

A hand brushed his elbow, fingers coiling around his arm. His attention snapped to see Demelza by his side, her eyes silently telling him not to do anything rash. He jerked his arm out of her grasp, a scowl tugging on his face.

The Crabbes' hands were behind their backs and magical bonds wrapped around their wrists. Annabelle Crabbe's eyes flashed angrily when she caught sight of Harry, and she fought against the Aurors who held her by her biceps. A guttural growl escaped her lips as her body jerked.

Harry's wand felt heavy at his side. His fingers tightened around the smooth wood. He was just about ready to raise his arm when Robards stepped in front of his line of fire. Harry stared at the back of Robards' head as his wand tapped against his thigh impatiently.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Robards started, his arms crossing over his chest. "We know you took Ginny Potter. We know you brought her here. Evangeline told us everything, what you were planning and where you've been for the past decade. Now, frankly, you only have a little bit of wiggle room. I'm willing to cut you a deal if you tell us Mrs. Potter's location right here and now. The way I see it, we can make your life very cushy in Azkaban with a nice sea view and some freedoms that most don't get to enjoy or we can put you next to the crazies damaged by the long-term effects of Dementors who just scream twenty-four, seven. Your choice."

"You think I'll tell you anything?" growled Annabelle Crabbe.

"I'm merely offering you a choice to minimize your suffering in prison."

"Azkaban! You think a cell in the worst block is punishment? Spending my life there means _nothing_ , no matter what cell you lock me in. Not after _he_ ," her head jerked towards Harry, "burnt my son alive! I could never imagine the pain he suffered!"

"Fiendfyre is definitely not the way to go," Ron mumbled next to Harry, appearing out of nowhere. "We should tell her it was her dimwitted son who set the bloody room on fire."

"Not the time, Weasley," Demelza hissed, leaning around Harry to smack him in the arm.

Harry ignored them. He felt numb, like he was having an out of body experience. His eyes scanned the house, almost as though he expected Ginny to stumble into the room and into his arms. They had taken her somewhere and scrubbed the room clean where they had kept her. The only evidence left behind was a single strand of hair.

A scream crawled up his throat and clawed at his insides. His eyes landed on Rupert and Annabelle Crabbe. His chest heaved as he thought about how easy it would be to kill them both with a snap of his wrist. He had never wanted to murder anyone more in his life. One flick and no one would stop him.

"Harry."

His head snapped to the left to look at his best mate. Ron's fingers curled around his wrist, holding his wand arm down. Ron tugged the wand out of his grasp. Harry's eyes slid closed. Where could Ginny be? Where could they have hidden her? None of it made sense. How was she not in the house? Had they moved her to a secondary location or had they… _no_. Harry swallowed down a gulp of bile.

Blind anger possessed him. Before he knew what he was doing, he marched forward. He grabbed Rupert Crabbe by the collar of his robes and shoved him hard against the wall. He could hear screaming, but Harry couldn't comprehend the words. He drew his fist back and slammed it into Crabbe's face repeatedly, feeling the man's blood pool between his knuckles.

Arms wrapped themselves around him, attempting to pull him away from beating Crabbe into a bloody pulp. His body hummed with adrenaline and he felt his magic grow out of control. It exploded around him, sending the Aurors flying backwards. Harry hardly paid attention or cared. He flexed his fingers for a moment before he curled them into a fist again. The feel of blood didn't deter him as he pulled back his arm once more and slammed his fist towards Crabbe's face with as much force as he could muster. His knuckles exploded with pain as he connected with the cheekbone and heard a sickening crack echoing in his ears. Harry had never felt more satisfaction in his life.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Harry shouted as he pulled back his throbbing fist again.

"Somebody stop Potter before he bloody kills him!" a voice shouted as arms grabbed him again.

This time, the Aurors were successful in pulling him back and he screamed, his throat nearly ripping in half at the audacity of the two Aurors trying to help the man he had just pummeled – the man who could have murdered his wife and unborn child. Anger surged through him again.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Harry screamed as he fought harder to get free. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"

"She's going to be in the same place where my son is very soon!" Annabelle Crabbe hissed as she struggled against the Auror holding her at bay. "You killed our son!"

"Your son was a worthless Death Eater who chose his own fate when he joined Voldemort!" Harry's jaw clenched. "I'm glad he's dead!"

"Enough, Potter!" Robards entered Harry's line of vision. "You are very close to losing your job!"

"I don't give a fuck about my job!" Harry attempted to jerk his arm out of the death grip holding him back. "They took my pregnant wife!"

"Take him for a walk, Weasley! We're transporting these two to the Ministry for questioning and I don't want either of you in the office!" Robards dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go outside," Ron whispered in his ear.

It was then that Harry realized Ron was one of the Aurors holding him back from getting the justice he craved. With one more jerk, he was free of Ron's grasp and he stormed out of the house. Harry raked a frustrated hand through his hair. He squinted into the distance, looking around for a barn or some other building where Ginny could be.

A door slammed behind him as he marched around the property. Ron was at his side in mere seconds, but Harry didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence. He didn't feel like talking. He just wanted to find Ginny. It was the only thought in his mind. It repeated like a mantra and kept him going. He couldn't stop. If he did, he could never continue on.

"There's close to a hundred acres here," Ron's voice broke through the fog in Harry's brain. "It's mostly all old farmland."

Harry shoved his hands into the pockets of his Auror robes. The November air sent chills down his spine, but he refused to cast a Warming Charm. Ginny was out there somewhere, probably cold and hungry. Why should he allow himself any comforts when she probably had none?

"Robards said he'd send a Patronus if they get any information out of the Crabbes," Ron continued. "You have a nasty right hook, by the way. Your fist is nearly as deadly as your spell work."

"What is wrong with you? How are you so bloody calm right now? Your sister is missing. She could be dead!" Harry stopped walking abruptly to look at his best mate. "You're cracking jokes and being a right git!"

"I'm worried sick about my sister!" Ron contradicted, his eyes blazing. "But only one of us can afford to go off the deep end right now! You've decided that's going to be you, which I get it. You're in love with her and it's your baby in jeopardy. If I don't hold it together, if I don't try to keep you grounded, then it does Ginny and the baby no good! So, yeah, I'm going to ruddy appear to be carefree and crack some jokes, because I can't… I can't fall apart like you are right now no matter how badly I want to! You need me, mate, and if I'm going to be your right hand, I need to bloody well hold it together, okay?"

Harry blinked, his head lolling back to look at the sky. The sun was now high in the sky, far too cheerful for his liking. He knew Ron was right. He was doing Ginny and the baby no favors by losing his head. Being reckless would only harm them, not help them.

_She's going to be in the same place where my son is very soon._

Crabbe's words rang in his ears. Ginny was still alive somewhere, but wouldn't be for much longer. What did that mean? Where did they have her? Harry tried to clear his head, to quiet his thoughts, to think. A lump formed in his throat at the thought of Ginny being on borrowed time.

They continued their walk, peeking inside a shed with a roof that was caving in and looking for any disturbances in the ground for some hidden underground bunker. There were only patches of snow on the cold ground and nothing looked out of place, which only infuriated Harry more.

He didn't know how long they walked around the farmyard. His legs grew tired, his entire body sagging in exhaustion at his lack of sleep from the past few days. He soldiered on, determination setting in his bones to find his wife and unborn baby girl.

The sun had been up for a while when Harry saw it. A mound of freshly dug earth. There was a pipe sticking out of the ground towards the edge of the mound… almost like a grave marking. Harry felt his heart threaten to leap out of his chest at the very sight of it.

"Gin?" Harry stumbled forward. "GINNY! GINNY!"

Harry fell forward hard on his knees in front of the pipe in the ground. He strained his ears, hearing Ginny's weak and pain-filled voice calling his name. She was crying, loud gasping sobs echoing up from the ground. Harry felt the dirt. It was warm, too warm in fact. They must have softened and defrosted the earth to dig the hole… to bury Ginny alive. Harry's breath hitched in his throat as his fingers clawed desperately at the dirt. He blinked, his mind thinking of the best way to get her out of the ground.

"RON! SHE'S HERE!" Harry scrambled to his feet, shrugging off his Auror robes.

They couldn't blast the dirt away. They couldn't risk any damage to the pipe or they would suffocate Ginny with dirt. Harry reached out a hand towards Ron, demanding his wand back silently. Ron tossed it at him, his eyes wide and face pale.

Harry conjured a dozen shovels before bewitching them to dig up the ground. Harry grabbed one shovel to dig himself. Ron followed suit, frantically digging up whatever grave the Crabbes had built for Ginny.

They worked fast, methodically. Harry could hear Ginny's screams and cries continue to emit from the pipe, but he tried to ignore her. He had to focus on freeing her. He couldn't break down, he couldn't stop digging. Harry's shovel hit something hard, and he realized the Crabbes hadn't buried her as deeply as a normal grave. It was perhaps half the depth of a traditional grave. Harry was grateful for their laziness.

Harry gestured for Ron to get out of the hole so he could blast air out of his wand to help clear up the last bit of dirt. The bewitched shovels and dirt flew out of the grave in a whirl, clanking to the ground loudly. Harry dug up the rest of the dirt around the pipe by hand, careful not to hit the pipe or break it. Satisfied that enough dirt had been cleared, he tossed his shovel out of the hole and reached down to pry open the wooden box. Ginny's cries were louder, she was groaning like she was in pain and her words were an incoherent mess. Her fists beat weakly against the lid.

He pried open the top to see Ginny laying in the makeshift coffin. The gold bands were still around her wrists. Blood stained her fingertips from her broken nails, her fingers cut up from the wood in which she… Harry swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat. She had tried to claw her way through the wood. She had tried to escape, and they had kept burying her. He ignored the rage that soared through him and focused on his wife's cries as he eased into the coffin, his feet on either side of her thighs, trying to figure out where she was hurt. She gasped for breath, her arms reaching for him. He gathered her up into his arms, his nose pressed into her grimy and matted hair. Her fingers dug into his shoulders.

"Ha-Harry…" she wheezed. "The b-b-baby."

He pulled back to look at her dirty and tear-stained face. Her features contorted in pain, her hands fumbling to grab onto his suit jacket. She howled in pain, her eyes screwing up as she curled into his chest.

"C-c-coming!" she hissed. "My water… it… b-broke."

"What? The baby's coming?" Harry gulped. "Ron, we need a Portkey to St. Mungo's! Send a Patronus to Robards now!"

Harry gathered her up in his arms, holding her bridal style as he stood up in the grave. He barely caught Ron's Patronus dashing off into the distance as he stood up to his full height. Ginny twisted in his arms, one arm slung over his shoulder and the other one wrapped protectively over her swollen belly. Ron reached down for Ginny and Harry transferred her to him.

"No tiiiiiiiiiiime!" Ginny howled. "She's… she's… HARRY!"

Harry hoisted himself out of the grave. Ron laid Ginny down on the hard earth. He scooted behind her, letting her back rest against his chest. He held her tightly, his eyes wide with fear. Harry wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers and knelt down in front of her. He grasped her ankle, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Gin, we already sent a Patronus to get a Healer here so we can get you to hospital." Harry gulped as he tapped his wand against the bands on her wrists and they fell to the ground.

"I got to… I got to push. She's there, Harry. She's… _Harry_." Ginny groaned in pain, her head resting against Ron's shoulder.

"It's too early. She's not due for another…"

Harry gripped her calves, his mind trying to work out the math in his head. She was about six weeks early. That was too early, wasn't it? Both of his boys had been early, but not _this_ early. James and Albus had been only a week early. Harry licked his lips and pulled off Ginny's boots.

"She's... I have to-to push. I want to push." Ginny groaned again as her hands fumbled to grab onto Ron. "Harry, _please_."

He tugged down her torn, thick tights and her drenched knickers. He had never delivered a baby before. He didn't even know what to do. When Ginny had given birth to James and Albus, they had been in a hospital and Ginny had been under the influence of some serious pain potions. He was by her head, holding her hand, rubbing her back. The closest he had been to delivering his sons had been severing the umbilical cord. Harry gulped as he parted her legs and saw she was definitely crowning.

Harry took in a shaky breath. He was going to deliver his daughter whether he liked it or not. He shrugged off his suit jacket and laid it neatly on the ground. His fingers brushed across the silky fabric and he winced. He licked his lips and conjured up a flannel blanket. He laid the blanket in the jacket, stuffing the edges into his arm holes to keep it in place. It would keep the baby warm and cozy. He unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Ginny let out a guttural noise in the back of her throat as Harry rubbed his forearm across his forehead to wipe away a line of sweat.

"Har… Harry…" Ginny licked her dry lips as Harry settled between her legs. "St-stay with her… protect her. Promise me."

"I promise, Gin. I'm not going anywhere." Harry tried to give her a reassuring smile.

Ron grimaced. "Mate, do you know what you're doing?"

Harry shot him a death glare. "Hold her."

"I got you, Ginny, don't worry." Ron held both of Ginny's hands in his, his arms under her armpits as she rested against his chest.

Ginny squeezed Ron's hands as tight as she could. "Harry… please… no… no matter what happens… save her."

His eyes looked up into her brown ones and the fear there alarmed him. Harry's jaw clenched as he rubbed Ginny's thighs. He nodded, his chest heaving. He just hoped that the Auror department would arrive soon and they could Portkey Ginny and the baby to St. Mungo's safely.

"Alright, Gin, you can do this. I love you," Harry heard himself speak automatically, the words forming on his lips before his brain could even process what he was saying. "You're strong and I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Just a few pushes. Remember when we had Albus? I swear, he was out in less than a minute. You were a warrior, a champion."

Ginny's shrieks filled his ears. Time seemed to slow until it came to a complete stop. Nothing mattered besides Ginny and the baby. He poured all of his concentration and devotion into the task at hand. His hands trembled as they tickled her thighs, his heart beating so fast and fierce in his chest he thought it might just give out.

His daughter entered the world in a whirl of silence, her body slippery in his hands. She was gooey and bloody, so still that Harry thought he would throw up if she didn't move soon. His breath hitched in his throat as he laid her gently onto the flannel blanket, so tiny that she looked dwarfed by the fabric. He rubbed the gunk away from her nose and mouth with his thumb. A low, soft whimper filled the silence. Ron laughed, Ginny cried, and Harry let go of the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

He wrapped her up as tightly as he could in the blanket and his jacket, mindful of the umbilical cord. He had severed them in the past with a simple slash of his wand. Except he didn't know what to do after it was severed. He didn't see the harm of keeping it the way it was for a little while longer, his mind silently praying that the Aurors and Healers would arrive soon.

He scooped his tiny daughter into his arms, holding her close to his chest as her cries lessened. Ron shot sparks out of the tip of his wand that hovered and lingered in the sky. Harry brushed a finger against her small cheek, feeling the very fine hair that covered her body. Her cries seemed to weaken, her chest heaving in an effort to breathe.

"Is she okay?" Ginny murmured weakly.

Fear gripped Harry as he watched her very pink skin turn a ghastly blueish gray. She couldn't breathe. His baby girl couldn't _breathe_. Harry adjusted his daughter so he could cradle her in the crook of his elbow as he grabbed for his wand.

"Harry?" Ginny shifted. "Harry, what's… wrong?"

Harry licked his lips, trying to recall all of the healing spells he learned at the Auror Academy and rarely used out in the field. He needed to help her breathe. His eyes screwed shut, trying to remember what he could do. His mind was pathetically blank, his entire body numb with fear.

"Harry, she can't breathe!" Ron shouted. "A Respiratory Bubble Charm, Harry! _Harry_!"

He snapped into action and waved his wand. A tiny little bubble snapped over her mouth and nose, and oxygen pumped into her lungs. Harry let out a shaky breath, tears pouring down his cheeks as he watched his daughter's color slowly return. Her arm jerked above her as though she were attempting to wipe his tears away.

"She's okay. She's okay," Harry gasped out, a grin flittering across his face. "Gin, she's beautiful."

"Do… don't leave… her…"

Harry snapped his attention to Ginny. She was pale, her entire body gleamed in sweat. Her eyes fluttered, her body sagging against Ron's.

"Gin?" Harry's brow furrowed as he held their daughter closer to his chest.

"Lily…" Ginny murmured, her eyes sliding shut. "Af-after your mum."

"What?" Harry's heart pounded in his chest, threatening to break free.

"The… baby. Lily."

"Gin…" Harry glanced down at his daughter.

"Lily… protect her… like… like your mum… protected you."

Harry looked back at Ginny. She had sagged completely against her brother. Ron tapped her cheek, gripping her tightly. Harry couldn't move. Fear paralyzed his body. She couldn't… not after everything they had been through, everything he had done to get here and save her. He couldn't survive without Ginny. They were supposed to grow old together. They were supposed to watch their kids, grandkids, great-grandkids, great-great grandkids grow up. It couldn't be real. It couldn't be happening.

She had to move. Just a small twitch was all he needed to calm the panic rising in his chest. What was he supposed to do? How the hell was he supposed to raise four kids alone, without her? She was the glue that held him together. She was the one who had made him whole again after the war. She was his _everything_. He needed her like he needed oxygen. He needed her in every way. He held Lily tightly in his arms, his eyes on his wife's face.

"Is she breathing? Ron! RON!" Harry cried out, desperately trying to see if her chest was raising and falling.

Ron's trembling hand touched the pulse point on her neck. "Sh-she has a heartbeat. Harry, it's faint… I don't…"

Harry and Ron locked eyes. Harry felt sick to his stomach. Suddenly, there were shouts in the distance. Aurors and Healers swarmed them not a minute later. Healers were demanding answers of Harry, who couldn't speak, who couldn't even hear what they were saying. There was just a buzzing in his ears, his entire body feeling like he had been dunked in an ice bath. One of the Healers severed the umbilical cord and shoved a Portkey into Ron's hands.

"Harry! Ginny wants you to stay with Lily! Go with Lily!" Ron yelled. "Stay with Lily. I have her, mate. I promise, I won't leave her side!"

Harry stared at Ginny's pale face, hearing her words asking him to protect Lily like his mother protected him. He gulped, glancing down at his daughter in his arms. _Lily_.

"I'll protect you, Lily." Harry stroked a finger down her cheek. "Ron, don't leave Ginny. Please, not even for a second!"

"I won't. I promise. Go with Lily, Harry!"

Ron disappeared a moment later.

Someone shoved a Portkey into Harry's hands. A Healer dug the tiny baby's hand out from her cocoon in his suit jacket and placed it upon the Portkey. With a sickening tug, the farmland disappeared. They appeared in a room at St. Mungo's. There was a table and a small crib with a shimmering pale blue dome encased around the top.

Healers attempted to grab Lily out of his arms, but Harry couldn't part with her. He couldn't bear to not feel her slight weight in his arms. She could very well be the last bit of Ginny he would have left…

He swallowed hard as he pushed the morbid thoughts out of his mind. He pushed through the herd of Healers to the small table in the middle of the room. He laid her down gently, his thumb and forefinger holding her hand.

The Healers cast spells all over his daughter, nobody daring to ask him to leave. Soon, the bloody goo was gone from her skin, a nappy was wrapped around her slim waist, the umbilical cord had been cleaned up, and the Respiratory Bubble had been replaced with an even tinier bubble that only covered her nose but allowed her mouth to be free. He watched as her tiny little thumb escaped into her mouth and suckled on it a bit. It wasn't really sucking, and Harry wondered if that was normal.

"Mr. Potter, take off your shirt and sit down," one Healer demanded as another one conjured a reclining chair.

"What?" Harry snapped his attention up, his mouth thick with cotton.

"I want you to hold her to your bare chest. Help her regulate her body heat. It's called skin-to-skin contact. It's been very effective in Muggle hospitals. We'll cover you both with a heated blanket."

Harry blinked as he reluctantly let go of his daughter's hand. He fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and shrugged it off. He then pulled the white vest off over his head. The Healer gestured for him to sit down and picked Lily up into her arms. Harry flopped down onto the chair and leaned back, his arms outstretched for his daughter. The Healer gently laid her across his chest, directly over his heart. He cradled one hand against her bald head and the other rested against her back. The Healer draped a blanket across her and then he heard the muttering of a Warming Charm.

Lily's eyes opened, and it knocked the air out of Harry's lungs. Big, chocolate eyes that were one hundred percent Ginny's stared up at him. Harry felt his heart still in his chest, tears springing to his eyes. As quick as they came, they disappeared. His daughter closed her eyes and her breathing evened out.

"I'm going to grab you a bottle," the Healer whispered. "It's important to see if she has the sucking reflex yet. It might be difficult to feed her at first."

Harry nodded numbly, not quite believing that the last few days had even been real. His whole mind was hazy, as though he were walking through a nightmare. All he wanted to do was to wake up, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

Not knowing what was going on with Ginny was eating away at him. He didn't know if she was dead or alive, if she was awake and crying for her baby, or if she was still unconscious. Harry brushed a thumb across his daughter's cheek. He understood why Ginny asked him to stay with her, why she asked him to protect her. It was what she had done with their sons. She wanted them safe and protected. She didn't give a damn about herself.

Harry blinked back the tears threatening to fall from his lashes. He had seen baby pictures of Ginny over the years. He couldn't help but think that their little girl looked exactly like her. The pale skin, the slim nose, the full lips. She was the most beautiful baby Harry had ever seen.

He attempted to feed his daughter. Lily slept on, the nipple of the bottle pressed between her lips but no reflex occurring. The Healer assured him it was okay. They would try again in an hour and intervene if needed. Harry didn't know exactly what that meant but just nodded numbly at the words.

Harry watched his daughter sleep snuggled against his chest. Her little cheek rested against him. The little bubble around her nose inflated and deflated with each tiny breath she took. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her warm forehead. His body quaked as silent sobs overtook him.

During his breakdown, a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to see a blurry outline of Ron standing next to him. Ron crouched down, so they were at the same level, his face worn and grim.

"How's Gin?" Harry croaked.

"She's in a procedure right now. She was hemorrhaging pretty bad and she… she was having trouble breathing. I don't know what they're doing." Ron ran a hand down his face. "I couldn't really… think. Comprehend what they were saying. Not that they were saying much. They just kept saying they needed to…"

Ron let out a shaky breath before turning his attention to the small bundle on Harry's chest. He reached out a hand and ran a finger down her cheek.

"How's my niece?" Ron sniffed.

"She won't eat." Harry's fingers splayed along the back of her head. "They said she can't regulate her body temperature or something and said being skin-to-skin with her would help her."

Ron nodded, his hands gripping the arm of the chair.

"They'll both be okay. Ginny's made of some pretty tough stuff despite being pintsize. This baby has Potter and Weasley genes. There's no way she's going to give up any time soon. Too stubborn." Ron attempted to smile.

"This is all my fault," Harry whispered. "They went after her because of me."

"Don't start, Harry." Ron stood up. "This isn't going to help matters any."

"Just because you don't want to hear it doesn't make it any less true," Harry hissed. "I'm the bloody Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, the Vanquisher. That puts a target on my head… a target on Ginny's and the kids' heads. I was selfish for thinking I deserved a family."

Ron sighed, his hands shoving into his trouser pockets. His gaze focused on Lily's porcelain face. He blinked several times before his gaze snapped to Harry.

"You know what I noticed, Harry? Before Ginny started Hogwarts, she laughed a lot. She trusted with her whole heart. She was carefree and silly and could make friends with a gnome with a few kind words. Then she went to Hogwarts and was possessed by a fucking diary, and the Ginny I knew and loved was gone. She was so closed off, like she had placed these walls all around her. She no longer befriended the gnomes. She no longer laughed easily. Her silliness was replaced with snarky, snippy jokes. She was a different person. Hardened by an unthinkable nightmare." Ron licked his lips. "She was popular. Everyone considered her their friend, but I don't think she considered any of them her friend. None of them knew the real Ginny, not really. They knew some manufactured Ginny that she created."

Ron swallowed, his gazed focused on the little bundle in Harry's arms. A soft smile tugged on his lips. Harry stared up at his best mate, contemplating his words. He supposed he really didn't know Ginny before the Chamber of Secrets, so he couldn't attest to what Ron was talking about.

"She started dating you and she started laughing easily again. I saw those walls she built around herself start to crack and crumble. I saw her start to trust again… I saw her talking with gnomes and joking easily with a lot more silliness. A little glimmer of the old Ginny started to shine through again," Ron continued. "You did that. You made her happy again. You made her trust and love again. She was a completely different person when you were around. I feel like I got my sister back. I can't thank you enough for that."

"Ron, she could have easily have found that with someone else," Harry whispered, turning his attention back to his daughter. "She could have found that without the danger and the fame."

"You know you were a surly, miserable sod growing up. You were always so grumpy and so quick to jump down my and Hermione's throats over the stupidest things." Ron's lips twitched. "Half the time, I had to restrain myself from knocking you upside the head because you were so ruddy frustrating. When you started dating Ginny, you smiled and laughed in a way I could never recall you ever doing. You weren't such a miserable sod when you were with her. I think you two bring out the best in each other. You two have the same sense of humor, the same fierce determination, the same Voldemort trauma. You two understand each other in a way that nobody else could ever dream of. So, yeah, maybe being with you puts a little target over her head. Honestly, though, it's bloody well worth it because you two are happier together and you complement each other and you bring out the best in each other. You two have some amazingly adorable kids. I think that's worth more and makes these terrifying moments worth it."

Ron clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry let the words sink in. He couldn't imagine life without Ginny. He would probably still be a miserable sod who lived and breathed work, who slept on the sofa in his office, who was bitter and awful.

"And if you disagree with me, that's fine, because when Ginny sees you, she'll set you straight. I can promise you she's not going to take your bullshit any better than I did. You two belong together, Harry. Nothing will convince me otherwise."

Before Harry could reply, Ron left. He looked down at Lily and pressed a kiss on top of her bald head. Ron was right. They belonged together, and no one was going to take her from him.

"Mummy will be here soon, Lily. You'll see. She has to be all right. She has to be," he whispered, ignoring the tears that leaked down his cheeks like rain, his words coming out like a mantra. "She has to be. She has to be all right."


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all amazing for all the reviews! I didn't want to say anything last chapter to see if anyone would comment, but I think those of you who read my other stories know that most of my stories all take place in the same universe but can all be read independently (at least so far). Those of you who read Brontide should think about what happened to Azkaban in Brontide… and you have the fate of the Crabbes. Isn't that such poetic justice?
> 
> Special thanks to Arnel for editing. Special thanks to Bree for always bouncing ideas around and helping me develop some magical medicine this chapter.

" **Entombed"**

" **Chapter Six"**

Harry hadn't let go of Lily since she had been born. He couldn't bear to put her in the cot in the private nursery that St. Mungo's had set up for him. He held her to his bare chest to help her regulate her body temperature instead of relying on the enchantments surrounding her cot. Feeding times were the worst. She wouldn't take a bottle, her mouth not cooperating no matter how many angles of the bottle Harry tried. She simply would not latch on. He held Lily as the Healer tilted back her head, the tip of her wand piercing her breathing bubble as a pointed needle dispensed a variety of potions. The Healer explained that Lily would ingest the potions through the Respiratory Breathing Charm and once the potions were in her system, they would reapply a fresh charm on her nose. Once she was feeding normally, they would be able to give her potions properly. This process occurred every two to three hours.

The day passed in a blur of Weasleys entering the room to meet their new niece and give updates on Ginny, whose procedure had gone well. The Healers had placed her under a magically induced coma to help her build back her strength and her magic from wearing the magic suppression cuffs for days on end. The Healers refused to allow Lily to leave the makeshift nursery, and Harry couldn't deny Ginny's request not to leave their only daughter alone. He guiltily relied on information from their family on how she was doing. It was killing him not to be by her side.

Molly and Arthur brought the boys by late in the afternoon. Albus crawled onto Harry's lap, sitting on his left knee while Lily laid across the right side of his chest. Albus felt warm and smelled of chocolate biscuits as he babbled to Lily. James bounced on his tiptoes in front of Harry as he tried to catch a glimpse of his baby sister's face. Teddy leaned into Harry's side, an arm slung around his godfather's shoulders.

"Her name's Lily," Harry whispered as Lily's fingers grasped on the few stray hairs on his chest. "Lily, these are your brothers."

The bubble on Lily's nose inflated, her eyes still closed as she slept on, oblivious to the important visitors who had assembled around them. Teddy rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, his face peering over Albus' head.

"She small," James announced as he tickled her foot sticking out from underneath the heated blanket. The limb retreated underneath the blanket and a little scowl formed on Lily's delicate features that reminded him painfully of Ginny.

Harry smiled, his eyes blinking back the tears that seemed to live on his eyelashes as of late. "You were this small once."

"Nah uh," James protested as he looked up at Teddy. "Ted, Ted, I was big, right, Ted?"

"You were small and you were stinky." Teddy grinned, "and you cried _all_ the time."

"Bay-bay!" Albus chirped as he leaned forward and pressed a sloppy kiss onto Lily's forehead.

She let out a huff and a small muted cry, her eyes stubbornly staying shut. James stomped his foot, his arms crossing over his chest as he glared up at his big brother.

"Nah uh!" James protested. "I big! Big like a… like a… DINOSAUR!"

James rose on his tiptoes, his arms spreading out on either side of him. He moved his arms up and down slowly, a roar emitting from the back of his throat. Molly stepped behind him, smoothing down his hair and reassuring him he was a big boy. She pushed his arms down to his side and told him to be careful around the baby.

"I just love the Muggle imagination," Arthur commented as he glanced down at James. "Dinosaurs. Brilliant."

"They were real, Granddad." Teddy frowned. "They existed a long, long time ago. Before people."

"Oh, certainly, they existed." Arthur winked. "I'm sure they weren't dragons or any other _real_ creatures."

"Dad… dinosaurs existed, right?" Teddy questioned.

"I thought so," Harry replied as he glanced up at Arthur, who merely smiled like he knew all the answers to the universe.

"I'll ask Luna when she gets back to England," Teddy decided. "She'll know. It's her job to know that sort of stuff."

Harry opened his mouth to tell him not to believe everything Luna said but thought better of it. He was sort of curious what Luna had to say on the subject. Molly cleared her throat, her eyes resting on Lily.

"Harry, dear, I'll hold Lily for you if you want to see Ginny," Molly offered as she brushed James' messy hair with her fingers. "You could visit with the boys."

The offer was tempting, more tempting than he wanted to admit. He craved to see Ginny more than anything. Except Ginny's parting words rang in his head. He needed to protect Lily. He promised.

"No, I can't leave her," Harry choked. "I promised Ginny I wouldn't leave Lily."

"Wait, you're not coming home tonight?" Teddy pulled back, a frown etched on his face.

Harry glanced at Teddy, guilt swarming in his chest. "I don't think Lily can go home tonight, Ted. I'll talk to the Healers and see when she can come home."

"Harry, you know we can take shifts with Lily and Ginny," Molly offered. "I know you want to be in three places at once, but you just can't. Let us help you, dear."

Harry looked down at his sleeping daughter. He had denied everyone a chance to hold the newest Potter. Ginny's pleas to protect their daughter echoed in his mind if he even considered leaving Lily for five minutes to go check on his wife.

"I'll think about it. Why don't you three see your mum?"

Harry kissed all of his boys on their heads and gave them a one-armed hug. Teddy stroked Lily's hand goodbye, which held onto his finger tightly, while James kissed her on the cheek. Albus waved from Arthur's arms, his squeaky voice ringing, "Buh-bye, bay-bay! Buh-bye, Dada!"

George and Angelina arrived soon after. Angelina swooned over Lily and presented a few items of preemie clothing as a gift. George looked worn and somber as he greeted Harry. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly and murmuring, "How you doing, brother?" Harry's insides warmed, as they always did, whenever George called him brother.

Ron and Hermione arrived around eight at night. Ron had apparently spent the entire day traveling between Ginny's bedside and the Ministry of Magic to receive updates on what was happening with the Crabbes. He only left Ginny's bedside when someone else in the family was available to sit with her.

"We'll take the boys tonight, Harry," Hermione announced as she smiled down at Lily. "Arthur took the boys to our house and Molly's with Ginny right now. She wants to spend the night with her."

"Can you manage four kids on your own?" Harry winced at the thought of his hyperactive boys tearing apart his best mates' house.

Hermione huffed. "Honestly, Harry, you act like we don't know what we're doing around kids! We're more than capable of handling them! We've watched them before!"

"Yeah, we'll even return two of the boys with all ten fingers and toes. One will probably have to sacrifice a finger or two, but it'll be fine otherwise." Ron grinned as he slung an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione stepped out of Ron's embrace and hit him hard in the arm. He let out a cry of surprise, his eyes wide as he looked down at his wife.

"Honestly, Ron!"

"Merlin, Hermione, it was a _joke_. Of course, nobody is going to lose a limb with us." Ron rubbed his arm.

"Do you know some Quidditch lullaby that Ginny sings to the boys? About a fast broom and Quaffles flying about?" Harry asked, ignoring his friends' antics, as he rested his cheek against Lily's soft head. "Albus can't sleep without it. Teddy knows it if you don't."

"The one that goes _and the Quaffles fly all around and around and the Quaffles fly all around_? Oh yeah, Bill used to sing it to Ginny and me when we were little. We used to do a little dance routine, too. Mum always said we'd win a first-place prize if we ever entered a competition with our dance." Ron smiled fondly, puffing out his chest with pride.

Harry let out a puff of air, his eyebrows raising to his hairline at the information. He filed that tidbit to the back of his mind, determined to see the dance routine by Christmas.

Hermione kissed him chastely on the cheek and Ron clamped a hand on his shoulder before they left, soft and playful bickering ringing in Harry's ears as they left. Some things never changed. Harry was left alone with Lily once more. She was still sleeping, oblivious to the slew of visitors who had wanted to meet her throughout the day.

Harry barely got any sleep that night. He refused to lay Lily down and his mind wouldn't stop wandering to Ginny down the hall. Ron stationed two Aurors outside her room for around the clock protection, but it didn't help ease the anxiety he felt for not being near her. He was half-tempted to defy the hospital staff and sneak out of the nursery to visit Ginny with Lily in tow, but he didn't know _why_ the Healers didn't want Lily leaving the room.

Early the next morning, Molly brought him breakfast and visited with them before going to sit with Ginny for the day and finish knitting Lily her baby blanket. She promised to keep Harry updated on any developments.

By mid-morning, Luna Lovegood appeared. She glided into the nursery, transfiguring a table into a chair, and sitting across from Harry. She smiled warmly at him and leaned forward to glance at Lily.

"I'm glad you found them as fast as you did," Luna whispered. "Rolf and I got the first Portkey back as soon as we could. Sorry, we didn't get back sooner. Rolf tried to smuggle a rare albino Puffskein from Madagascar and was caught at the International Portkey Office."

"Where's Rolf now? In a Ministry holding cell?" Harry stroked the back of Lily's head.

"No, he's not in a cell. We worked it out with a little bribery and name dropping his grandfather. Apparently, they are big fans at the Madagascar Ministry. Rolf's breaking into your house right now." Luna smiled, her head cocking to the side. "She looks a lot like Ginny."

"What do you mean Rolf's breaking into my house?" Harry's brow furrowed.

"He's taking our bags to your house to drop them off. We're going to be staying with you until Ginny and the baby are out of hospital. We thought we'd take care of the boys for you." Luna tucked a stringy strand of hair behind her ear, a weird purple egg earring tangling in her hair at the motion. "We'll get Teddy off to school and we'll bring them by the hospital at night. We'll get them dinner, help with homework, and put them to bed. Rolf's an amazing cook. He said he was going to run to the market and stock your shelves with food. We thought we'd cook them a bunch of American food, have some food adventures. Rolf's grandmother's American, you see, so he's learned a lot about cooking from her."

"Luna," Harry said carefully, "you don't need to watch the kids."

"I know. We figured that your family would want to be at St. Mungo's a lot. I know you won't leave the baby or Ginny. We thought we'd be helpful. I know you'd never ask anyone for help. You have a habit of thinking you can do everything on your own, even though it's not necessary at all. So, we're just going to help so you don't run yourself into the ground by refusing to ask for help."

"Luna…" Harry blinked up at her, at a loss for words.

"Thank you will be sufficient."

Harry glanced down at Lily. She was sleeping, which seemed to be the only thing that she did. His gaze snapped back to Luna.

"Would you like to hold her?" Harry whispered.

"Only if you're sure. I know how protective you are of your family." Luna sat up a little straighter in her chair.

Harry rose from his chair, careful to hold Lily's head to his chest. He bent forward and laid Lily into Luna's open arms. He held his breath as Luna shifted his daughter, cradling the little girl close to her chest.

"Should I take off my shirt, too?" Luna inquired as she stared down at Lily.

Harry grabbed his dress shirt that he had taken off the day before to start skin-to-skin contact with Lily. His fingers worked quickly to button up his shirt, suddenly feeling very awkward to be half naked.

"Err… no, that's alright. I'll do the… no shirt holding." Harry stuffed his hands awkwardly into his trouser pockets.

"If you're sure. I don't mind. I once held a baby Niffler against my naked breast to keep him warm." Luna glanced up at him, eyes wide and face serious.

"Thanks, but I'm sure she'll be fine for a few moments." Harry shifted his weight, lingering near Luna in case he needed to grab Lily at a moment's notice. "We named her Lily."

"Wasn't your mother's name Lily?" Luna turned her gaze back to Lily.

"It was."

"That's nice. I'm assuming Ginny named her. She likes naming babies after loved ones. You have the more… adventurous picks for names. I'm sure Ginny was under the influence of some serious pain potions when she agreed to Albus' name."

Harry frowned. "What's wrong with Albus' name?"

"Just not as sentimental as his siblings' names." Luna smiled down at Lily. "She is perfect, Harry. You and Ginny make the most gorgeous babies. I can tell she's strong, just like her mum. Look at the way her little brow is furrowed. You can tell she's a fighter."

Harry leaned forward, soaking in Lily's brow. Her brow was pushed down low towards her eyes, her little cheeks huffing as though she were concentrating on something no one could comprehend.

"I saw Ginny before I came to see you." Luna reached out and grasped Harry's wrist. "I think she needs you to talk to her. I think she needs your reassurance that you and Lily are alright. I think she's struggling in her coma."

Harry's heart beat harshly in his chest as he his green eyes locked with Luna's silvery ones. Anyone else would have dismissed Luna's claim, but Harry knew better than to do that. Luna always had a weird intuition about her, and he believed her when she said Ginny needed him. He attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, but it remained stubbornly lodged.

"The Healers said I couldn't take Lily out of this room," Harry whispered. "Ginny made me promise not to leave her. What do I do?"

"She's a premature baby, Harry. Her immune system isn't fully developed yet. The Healers are casting Sanitizing Charms on everyone who enters this room to protect her," Luna explained. "It's why she can't leave. There are too many germs out there that could harm her. I think Ginny would understand if you left Lily for a few moments with someone you trust. She wants an update directly from you, because you're the only one she can trust to tell her the full truth."

"Luna…" Harry's mouth felt like a giant ball of cotton. "Would you… err, stay with Lily for me?"

"I would fight until my dying breath to protect her." Luna replied seriously, eyes wide and sincere. "You and Ginny are my best friends. You're like family to me. I would do anything for you and your children."

Harry felt his heart twist at the words. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Luna's cheek, whispering his thanks into her ear. He bent down further to press a lingering kiss to Lily's forehead. Before he changed his mind, he exited the nursery and marched down the hall to where he knew Ginny's room was.

He entered the room to see Molly knitting a purple and gray blanket. She looked up at him, concern flittering across her features. Except Harry didn't look at her long as his attention snapped to a very still Ginny. She looked small in the bed, a knitted blanket that Harry recognized from the back of the sofa in the Burrow's parlor laid across her. Harry eased down onto the mattress, sitting by her thigh. He gathered up her hand into his, her palm cold to the touch.

"I'll give you a minute, dear. Is someone sitting with Lily?" Molly rose, setting her knitting materials onto her vacant seat.

"Luna's with her." Harry rubbed his thumb across Ginny's knuckles.

"Oh, dear, alright. Well, I'll go sit with them." Molly smiled before dashing out of the room.

Harry rubbed Ginny's hand between his, trying to warm her up. Her hair was fanned out around her head, making her look angelic. Her skin was so pale that her freckles stood out more prominently than normal against her skin. He realized he hadn't really looked at her yesterday when he pulled her out of the grave. Her cheeks were sunken and her collarbones jutted out at a sharp angle. She had only been missing for three days, but the stress and whatever else the Crabbes had done to her had obviously wreaked havoc on her body.

"Hey, Gin," Harry whispered. "I know I promised you I wouldn't leave Lily, but I had to see you. She's… wonderful, Gin. She's so beautiful and she has your eyes. She's doing alright for being so early. The Healers say she can't regulate her body temperature yet, so I've been holding her skin-to-skin nonstop. She just sleeps on my chest and makes these little whiny noises. There's a little bubble over her nose because her lungs are underdeveloped, but they said her lungs will grow stronger every day. She hasn't developed all her reflexes yet, so they've been giving her potions through her nose bubble until she can suck on a bottle. They said all that stuff is normal for being so early and she's looking pretty good otherwise."

Harry licked his lips, his grip tightening on her hand. He stared at her face, looking for any sign that she could hear him but saw nothing. A stray tear slipped from his lashes, and he didn't bother to wipe it away.

"I would bring her in here, but she can't leave the nursery yet. It's why I didn't stop by sooner. I didn't want to leave her, but I wanted to see you so badly. I hope you're not mad that I left her. She's with Luna and your mum ran off to sit with them. I don't think she trusts Luna alone with her granddaughter." Harry let out a strangled chuckle. "I always liked Luna. She and Rolf left Madagascar just to be here for us and watch the boys. I think… I think we should name her Lily's godmother. She's always dropped everything to help us out when we needed it without us even asking. Remember when she stayed with you when I went missing at work when Albus was first born? She helped with the boys then, too. I think she'd appreciate it a lot."

Harry leaned forward, his hand cupping Ginny's cheek. He kissed her forehead, her cheek, and then her lips. He pulled back, his nose brushing against hers. His eyes slid shut.

"I love you so much, Gin. Please, you can't leave me. You can't leave the kids. We need you so much. I know you're strong and you're fighting to get better, but I just need you. I need you so bad, Gin. I just… I can't do this alone. I can't… I love you. I love you so much."

Sniffing, he buried his face into her pillow, their cheeks pressing together. Harry let out a dry sob, his shoulders shaking. He willed with everything he had in him that Ginny would get better sooner rather than later, that she would open her eyes and reassure him that everything would be alright. She had been his rock for years. She grounded him, made him feel safe and loved. She gave his life meaning. Without Ginny, he was nobody, a shell of a man.

It took Harry a few moments to compose himself. Pulling back, Harry pressed one last kiss onto Ginny's cheek before standing up. He couldn't help but stare at her, wishing to see even her eyelids flutter to show him she knew he was there and she heard him. Carding a frustrated hand through his hair, he turned and left.

The Healers sanitized him before they allowed him to go back into Lily's nursery. The Healer tapped him on the top of his head and a tingling sensation crawled over his skin. Harry frowned when he heard arguing coming from inside Lily's nursery.

"Honestly, Luna! You've known me your entire life! This is my grandbaby!"

Harry nodded his thanks to the Healer before he quietly entered the room. Luna was where he left her in the armchair, her arms protectively around Lily. Molly stood next to the chair, hands on her hips and lips drawn in a thin line.

"Yes, she is, but I promised Harry that I would protect her, Mrs. Weasley. Promises are very important, and Harry understands that better than anyone. Right, Harry?"

Molly snapped her attention to Harry, the sternness not leaving her face. Harry felt like he was skirting along the edge of being scolded by Molly, so he ducked his head and worked to unbutton his shirt. He crossed the room, his eyes locking onto Lily. She was still sleeping and looked entirely too much like Ginny in that moment.

"Thank you for protecting her, Luna. It's alright, Molly, I have her."

Harry bent to take Lily back from Luna, cuddling her against his bare chest and closing the fabric of his dress shirt around her. She seemed a little colder than normal, causing Harry to worry that he had left her alone too long. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, glad to have his baby in his arms once again.

"Let me hold her, Harry, just for a moment." Molly extended her arms for Lily. "You need some time to rest and take care of yourself. What about the boys?"

"Rolf and I will take care of them," Luna said happily, springing up from the chair like a plant sprouting from its pot. "Harry can focus on Lily and Ginny. We'll take care of everything else."

Luna rose on her tiptoes and kissed Harry on the cheek. She turned her attention to Lily, brushing a finger along the baby's cheek.

Molly opened her mouth as though to protest, but Harry interrupted her. "Will you stay with Ginny, Molly? The Healers don't want Lily leaving the nursery yet, and I don't want her to be alone."

"Of course, dear." Molly's eyes softened as she took a step forward to stroke Lily's bald head and squeeze Harry's arm before she left the room.

"I'll head out and get the boys. We'll bring them by tonight."

"Luna, wait." Harry licked his lips as he glanced between Lily and Luna. "Lily Luna Potter, that's her name. There's… she's named after her grandmother Lily and her godmother Luna."

Luna's eyes widened in surprise. "After her…? Harry, Ginny might have someone else in mind for such an important position."

"No, I want you. If you will, that is?" Harry shifted his weight, his neck burning.

"I would be honored. I can't wait to tell Rolf!" Luna gently brushed her finger over Lily's cheek. "Lily Luna Potter, I am going to be the best godmother you've ever had, a fairy godmother of sorts. We'll have great fun together, I promise."

Then she skipped from the room, a song under her breath, and her dirty blonde hair swaying behind her. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched her leave. Lily Luna Potter, he thought, his eyes moving down to his daughter once more. It was perfect. _She_ was perfect.

He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he sat with his daughter, pleased with his decision. His day continued much like the previous day had. He attempted to feed Lily a bottle only to have her mouth not cooperate against the nipple. He held her to his bare chest, watching her sleep and listening to the little noises she made. Weasleys popped in throughout the day. Bill and Fleur brought the kids to visit. Victoire cooed over Lily, her smile wide and eyes excited.

Luna and Rolf brought the boys by after dinner, like promised. Rolf even had a takeaway container filled with some sort of casserole that looked unappetizing for Harry to eat. He merely smiled, thanking his friends as the boys started chatting up a storm.

"You have any trouble breaking into my house?" Harry asked as Lily blinked blearily around at her three brothers who swarmed her.

"None at all," Rolf replied pleasantly, his arm looped around Luna's shoulders. "I was rather surprised I didn't lose a limb trying to get past your wards. I guess they recognized me from before."

"Rolf and Luna brought an Occamy with them!" Teddy explained excitedly. "They named him Neptune. He's really cool!"

"Don't worry, he's the only one I'm letting out when we're at your house." Rolf smiled, his eyes darting over to Luna who stared calmly ahead.

"What do you mean, the only one you're letting out?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "What else did you bring?"

"Well, you see, my grandfather gave me his old suitcase when I started my career. It's enchanted to house a variety of magical creatures in a sort of… oasis, let's say." Rolf chuckled nervously, his fingers pulling at his collar. "They rarely ever escape."

"Rolf, do you have dangerous creatures in my house with my children?"

"You worry too much, Harry," Luna injected calmly. "Rolf and I would never allow anything to happen to the boys. Everything is perfectly safe."

"Can I go in your suitcase?" Teddy's eyes sparkled.

Harry said no at the same time Rolf said yes. Rolf chuckled nervously as he toyed with a strand of Luna's hair.

"Perhaps, when your dad is home, you both can come in my suitcase," Rolf settled.

Teddy seemed satisfied with that plan, even if Harry was hesitant. He knew that Rolf and Luna considered very few magical creatures actually dangerous.

Later, after the boys left, Harry found himself frustrated as he paced the small nursery with Lily on his chest. Maybe he was getting a little stir crazy. Maybe it was being separated from Ginny for so long. Maybe the isolation reminded him vaguely of hunting Horcruxes many moons ago. Whatever it was, he had snapped when the Healer came in with a bottle. He snatched the bottle off the table and chewed on his bottom lip when he presented it to his daughter.

"Look." Harry sighed, his jaw tightening when Lily wouldn't latch onto the bottle. "I get she's a preemie and her immune system is immature. What's the point of holing her up in this room? Can't my wife's room be sanitized so we can at least all be together?"

Harry shifted the bottle in Lily's mouth, his brows furrowing beneath his glasses as Lily's mouth continued to not cooperate. Harry glanced up at the Pediatric Healer, defeated as he sat the bottle on the small table next to his armchair. The Healer smiled sympathetically as she pressed her wand against Lily's bubble.

"We can move both of them into a new room on the edge of the Pediatric Ward. We have extra staff on hand to deal with the sanitizing in this wing to keep your daughter safe. Your wife needs a lot less attention than your daughter does at the moment. I can talk to your wife's Healer and see if he'll consent to that if that would work?"

Relief washed over Harry's face. "Yeah, whatever is easier. Thank you. When can Lily go home?"

"Once some of her reflexes develop. She's not doing badly, but she really needs to be able to feed from a bottle before we can discharge her."

"I can give her the potions if you show me how to do it. I mean, we'd be here all day with my wife and I can just take her home at night to be with my sons," Harry reasoned.

"Mr. Potter, I appreciate how attentive a father you are, but her lungs are underdeveloped still and she can't feed on her own. Have you noticed she really doesn't cry when she's hungry, like I'm sure you remember your sons doing? She's premature and needs extra attention."

"I have a few family friends staying at my house, so if I need to bring her here quickly, I can. You've seen the family that comes pouring in and out of here all day. I'll hardly be alone in this. It's just for the nights. We'd be here all day sitting with Ginny."

Harry knew it was a long shot. He had to try, though. He felt like he was neglecting his sons by never being home for them. He felt like an awful husband for not sitting with Ginny. All he did was sit in an armchair with Lily pressed against his chest, watching her sleep and trying not to breakdown when his daughter didn't show any sign of her reflexes.

"She needs her potions every two hours and it's not exactly something that you can do on your own," the Healer explained. "She's too premature for you to be alone without a Healer nearby. She's different and needs extra attention."

"I'll set an alarm for every two hours tonight. Show me how to give her the potions. I'll prove to you that I can do this."

"The only way I'd even consider allowing Lily to go home at the moment is if you hire a night Healer to administer Lily's potions if she can't take the bottle."

"I don't allow people I don't know into my home." Harry frowned, his mind trying to recall if he knew anyone qualified he could hire.

"I'll provide you a list of names that we often recommend to patients who have certain… shall we say, means to pay for such a service. I certainly won't consent to signing her out of this hospital without a night Healer employed."

Harry wrinkled his nose at the implication. He never flaunted his wealth. In fact, he had barely touched the Potter and Black family vaults in years. The last time he took money out of his parents' vault was to buy his and Ginny's home in Cornwood. They lived modestly off their joint income, never touching any of the money he inherited except to make trust accounts for the kids.

"I'll take the list, thank you."

The Healer came in every two hours with a bottle throughout the night. Lily stubbornly refused to latch on or to suck. The Healer pressed their wand to the little bubble on her nose, explaining that they were specialized healing wands that allowed them to administer the potions. Harry had never felt so defeated or useless.

By midmorning, the Healers brought Harry a basket with a shimmering blue dome encased over the top. He was told it was a way to transport Lily safely, to keep her from being exposed to too many germs until her immune system was stronger. He laid her down onto the soft blankets, her face squishing up when she passed through the shimmering spell. Harry knew why as his hands and arms tingled when they crossed through the dome.

Harry shoved a jumper on over his head that Molly had left for him. Lily looked dismayed in the basket, as though she missed the warmth of Harry's chest. He knew she would be warm in the basket because of all the enchantments, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty not to be cradling her in his arms.

He walked down the hall to the very end of the Neonatal Ward. A wand rapped on his head before the Healer allowed entrance into the room. Ginny was already in a bed, still sleeping and hadn't moved since the last time he saw her. Molly and Arthur looked up at him wearily, hard lines from lack of sleep carved deep into their faces. Harry sat the basket down on the bedside table and pulled the jumper off, his neck flushing to be doing such a thing around his in-laws. He pushed back his embarrassment as he lifted Lily out of the basket and cuddled her close to his chest.

Easing down into an armchair, his gaze rested on Ginny's peaceful face. He stared at her face, waiting and hoping for her to open her eyes, to see her brilliant smile as she properly met their daughter, to hear her sleepily say his name. His jaw clenched when the moments passed and she stayed stubbornly still.

Molly draped a blanket across him and Lily. She smiled down at them and brushed a few stray strands off Harry's forehead before leaning down to kiss Lily on top of her bald head.

"It's lovely that you three can be together," Molly whispered, sniffing and wiping at her misty eyes. "You're doing a wonderful job, Harry, you know that, don't you, dear?"

"It's nice to hear."

Molly and Arthur disappeared to run home to clean up and grab some breakfast. They promised to bring Harry something to eat when they returned.

Healers came in and out of the room. One came to check on Ginny and push potions into her system. Another one came to provide a bottle and potions for Lily. Harry attempted to feed Lily for a few minutes before giving up and the Healer administered the potions through her bubble. He was presented a list of about two dozen night Healers who were qualified to deal with Lily's special needs for a few weeks.

His eyes scanned the list, looking for a familiar name. It wasn't until the P's that he stopped. Padma Patil shone brightly on the parchment, calling to him. He squinted as he remembered Padma's less than a brilliant date with Ron to the Yule Ball, her crafty spell work during the D.A. meetings, and how she had always been nice to him.

The door opened and Ron stepped in. He looked less worn as he plopped down in a chair opposite of Harry. They glanced at each other over Ginny's still form.

"Heard you threw a fit until you got Lily and Ginny in a shared room." Ron carded a hand through his hair.

"I merely asked," Harry replied. "What do you remember about Padma Patil?"

Ron grimaced. "You mean other than the fact that she's completely barmy?"

"Honestly, Ron, I'm talking about your opinion of her absent of your disastrous date with her."

Ron's jaw dropped, and he looked offended. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes to the ceiling. He half expected Ginny to make some snarky comment, but she only slept on.

"Our date wasn't disastrous! We ate. We talked. We just weren't compatible."

"You mean you spent the entire evening ignoring her and ogling at Hermione and loudly bashing Viktor Krum?"

"Sheesh! Why don't you go home and take a nap?" Ron suggested, his arms crossing over his chest. "You're a bit shirty today. Least you forget, you weren't exactly the best date either. I seem to remember you _ogling_ at Cho and ignoring Parvati."

Harry pulled a face of disgust. "Ugh, don't remind me. You know I thought about that ball a lot in my sixth year. I always wondered what it would have been like to go with Ginny. Would I have noticed her sooner and would we have gotten together sooner? Maybe my fifth year wouldn't have been so miserable with her by my side."

"Yeah, I've never thought about you snogging my sister earlier than you did," Ron replied dryly. "So, what's with you wanting to know about Padma, anyway?"

"She's a qualified pediatric Healer available for night hire. I was told if I hired one, Lily could go home at night. I thought I could spend my days here with her and Ginny. At night, I could see the boys."

Ron nodded, his gaze dropping to Lily. She slept on against his chest. He could feel the bubble inflate and deflate against his chest.

"You want to hire Padma? Well, I mean, I guess she's alright if we're being honest. I hung around her a bit in sixth year when I was dating Lavender. Lavender was always with Parvati, Padma, and Padma's annoying friend, Mandy Brocklehurst. Padma was probably the most entertaining of the bunch. I thought a few times that if I had given her a chance at the Yule Ball, we probably would have had a really fun time."

"Can you run a background check on Padma for me?" Harry cupped the back of Lily's head and held her close to his chest. "She was the only person I knew on the list and I just want to double check that she's still… good?"

"Yeah, sure, mate, I'm not bogged down by Crabbe paperwork or anything," Ron replied with a heavy sigh, yet he was smiling at the same time. Harry had the sudden urge to throw something at him but didn't have anything handy.

Harry spent two more days in the hospital, only seeing his sons for a few hours when they came to visit around dinnertime. Hermione, Molly, and Fleur prepared Potter House for Lily to go home with a thorough cleaning and sanitizing. Ron's background check of Padma came up empty. She had a clean record, impeccable references, and Harry felt at ease inviting her into his home to help him with Lily.

While Ginny remained peacefully sleeping, Lily thrived. The Healers removed the little breathing bubble from her nose. The lung strengthening potions had quickened up the process of allowing her to breathe on her own. When it was time to feed her, they put a temporary bubble on her nose so she could ingest her potions. Harry swore he saw her get a good suck or two on her thumb one day, but he didn't know if it was just wishful thinking.

Harry often found himself lounging next to Ginny on her bed with Lily laid across his bare chest. He felt some little spark of comfort lying in bed with her, of feeling their arms press against each other, as he prattled on about everything and anything that came to mind. He wanted her to hear his voice, for her to know he was there, that it was okay for her to wake up. The Healers had taken her off the potion to keep her in her coma and said she would wake up when her body was healed enough.

Harry was telling Ginny some old work stories when there was a knock on the door. He sat up, careful to keep Lily steady against his chest, as he called for them to come in. Padma Patil entered, looking practically the same since their Hogwarts days. Her shining dark hair was pulled into a knot on the top of her head and she wore Healer robes.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hey," Harry responded, feeling slightly awkward at his lack of shirt. "It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"Busy with work." Padma shrugged. "I hear you need a night Healer for this little one."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm just trying to split my time between Ginny, Lily, and my sons. It's… difficult."

Padma smiled at him as she peered down at Lily. She tugged her wand out from her pocket.

"No problem. I normally work the night shift. I heard you were here but didn't get assigned to your case," Padma explained. "Do you mind if I run a quick scan on her?"

Harry placed a firm hand behind Lily's head and one under her bum. He pulled her away from his chest, resting her so she was on her back on his thighs. Lily blinked up at him, her big brown eyes looking up at him like he had betrayed her by taking away his warmth. She clenched his index fingers tightly and Harry couldn't help but smile down at her. Padma ran her wand over Lily's tiny body, a pale light dancing across her porcelain skin. Padma then tested her reflexes, took a bunch of notes, and asked Harry what seemed like a million questions about Lily and her progress.

"The Pediatric Respiratory Bubble Charm was removed this morning?" Padma rifled through the chart.

"Yeah… I mean, is that okay? Should she get it back?"

"No, no, I'm just making sure I didn't miss anything. Her lungs seemed good. They still have her on a strengthening potion it seems for a few more days, but she's doing fantastic breathing on her own."

Harry pressed a kiss to Lily's head. She was strong and determined, just like her mother. Harry glanced over at Ginny. He reached out a hand and brushed his fingers against the back of her hand.

"They explained to you what my job will be?" Padma continued.

"Yeah, you'll make sure she gets fed every two hours. You'll make sure she gets the right potions at the correct times. You'll do scans on her throughout the night." Harry sighed. "They said they were sending an emergency Portkey with you in case something goes wrong so Lily can get to the hospital in a matter of seconds."

"You had someone come in to clean and sanitize the house, correct?"

"Yes."

"You are sure you want to do this? Most people don't leave the hospital so soon. If we were in the Muggle world, there's no way she'd be allowed to leave."

"Are you telling me this is a bad idea?" inquired Harry.

"I'm saying that it's not typical. I have a feeling they're only making such accommodations because of who you are." Padma raised one of her eyebrows. "I looked over your additions to the contract. There were some… interesting clauses."

Harry grimaced. He hadn't put together the contract. Hermione had drawn it up for him, and he could only imagine what she had added into it to protect him.

"Yeah, Hermione wrote it for me. I just want my privacy and not to have any stories or pictures pop up in any gossip magazines or newspapers. Is there… err, anything that you don't like in the contract?"

"No, no, it's all fine. I don't plan on talking to the press about you. I'm assuming that's why you requested me?"

"I requested you because I knew and respected you," Harry replied honestly.

Padma nodded, smiling softly. They talked for fifteen more minutes when Molly entered the room to settle in for the night. Harry hugged her goodbye and told her he would be back first thing in the morning. He placed Lily in her basket and picked it up.

He followed Padma through the hospital to the fireplaces. Harry's hands tightened around the handles of the basket as they disappeared in a swirl of green fire. He landed in his parlor to see Luna and Rolf lounging on one of the sofas together. The boys were situated around the coffee table looking at something Harry couldn't see. He stepped to the side to make room for Padma when the boys noticed him.

"Dad!" Teddy yelled, jumping up from his spot on the floor.

"Daddy!"

"Dada!"

Harry couldn't help but grin at his boys. Sitting the basket onto the floor, Harry crouched down to greet his boys. They flung themselves at him, their little arms grabbing whatever free part of him they could. Harry screwed his eyes shut, savoring the moment with his boys. He didn't realize just how much he had missed them and needed to be home with them until that moment. He just wished that Ginny was able to come home with him and Lily.

Pulling away from the hugs, Harry gave each of his boys a kiss on their temples. Teddy stepped towards the basket on the floor and peered in to look at Lily. She was sleeping, unphased by traveling via the Floo or the commotion of her brothers.

"Can I hold her?"

Harry snapped his attention to Teddy. He realized that Teddy hadn't held Lily or even asked to hold her until now. The kid chewed on his bottom lip as he shifted his weight. He had clear memories of Teddy meeting James and Albus at St. Mungo's mere hours after they were born, how he had sat between Harry and Ginny and held each of his baby brothers with a fascinated grin on his face.

"Yeah, of course. Boys, that lady over there is Healer Patil." Harry gestured over to where Padma was talking with Luna. "She's going to be helping out with Lily for a few days because she was born a little early. She'll sanitize you just like at the hospital before you entered Lily's room."

The boys rushed over to Padma, eagerly greeting her. Harry pulled his jumper off over his head before reaching into the basket to pull Lily out. He cradled her close to his bare chest as he watched Padma tap each of their heads.

His eyes drifted to the coffee table to see a graveyard of dead insects and even a dead rodent. Gustavo, Luna's sunbird-asity, jumped around on the coffee table, ruffling his feathers and turning his beak up at the variety of carcasses on the table.

"Uh… why are there dead things on my coffee table?" Harry glanced over at Luna and Rolf.

"We were being Magizoologists!" Teddy answered as he pulled his hooded Holyhead Harpies shirt off over his head. "Rolf said that the best Magizoologists are always learning and trying new things. What if Gustavo liked spiders for instance but nobody ever thought to give him spiders so he didn't know how much he would love spiders?"

"Gustavo no like dead mouses," James said in a very serious tone.

Harry wrinkled his nose at the dead mouse between the collection of dead spiders, crickets, and caterpillars.

"Did he like any of the dead insects?" Harry inquired.

"No, he didn't. He really liked some sugar water we gave him though. He wouldn't even go near the raw meat."

"There was raw meat?"

"Oh yeah, Grandmum Molly wasn't too happy about that when she saw it yesterday when they were cleaning the house." Teddy grimaced at the memory. "She _had words_ with Luna."

Luna waved a hand. "It was alright, Harry. We cleaned them up really good after handling the meat."

Rolf nodded eagerly. "It was all in the name of learning. They learned quite a bit about Gustavo, his beak shape, and his dietary habits."

"Brilliant," Harry replied dryly.

"Ted, help!" James demanded, his arms held up high over his head.

Teddy pulled the shirt off James and tossed it onto the floor. Albus galloped over to Luna and lifted his arms in the air too and cried, "Lulu!" Luna smiled at him and pulled his shirt off over his head. Rolf apologized and vanished the dead bodies from the coffee table before sanitizing it.

"I'm ready, Dad!" Teddy sat down on the sofa and held out his arms for Lily.

"Wait!" Padma interrupted as she rushed forward.

She conjured a nursing pillow and rest it on Teddy's lap. She then cast a Heating Charm on the pillow before gesturing for Harry to lay Lily down. James and Albus climbed up onto the sofa on either side of Teddy. Harry lowered Lily down into Teddy's arms who immediately supported her head and rolled her so that her bare chest was against his bare chest. James played with her toes while Albus leaned forward to press a sloppy kiss onto the crown of her head.

Harry felt his eyes grow a little misty at the scene. He cleared his throat, wishing more than ever that Ginny could see how gentle and amazing their sons were with their little girl. There was a flash that caused Harry to jump. Luna stood beside him with a camera in hand and a wide grin on her face.

"Ginny would want to see this memory," Luna explained. "You should get into the picture, too. The boys can make her a macaroni picture frame for Christmas. All of Ginny's favorite people all in one photo. I think she may cry."

"Yeah?" Harry made a motion to grab his jumper but Luna grabbed his arm.

"No, you have to be shirtless, too. It's only cute because all the Potter boys are shirtless."

Harry shifted uncomfortably and Luna shoved him forward. He picked Albus up before sitting down next to Teddy and settling his youngest son in his lap. He wrapped an arm around Teddy's shoulders and turned towards the camera. Luna told them all the smile before the flash went off seconds later.

He couldn't wait until Ginny was better and at home with them. He couldn't wait until she was the one taking the picture, hearing her infectious laugh and winking at him. Her absence made their family incomplete and left an ache deep within his chest.

* * *

There was a constant beeping that swirled around in her head. Her limbs felt heavy, her eyelids stubbornly locked shut. Her throat felt so dry that she was suddenly panic stricken that she was back in the Chamber of Secrets. Her tongue had always stuck to the roof of her mouth and had an odd cottony texture after Tom would possess her. Her chest heaved, the beeping coming faster and closer together.

Her eyes snapped open, and she saw a swish of red hair and Harry's green eyes. She blinked several times, the images gone from her vision. Her tongue peaked out to moisten her lips but found that it was a useless endeavor.

Ginny saw her mother asleep in a chair next to her bedside. There was yarn and knitting needles in her lap, as though the magic had failed after she had fallen asleep. A sob crawled up Ginny's throat as her hand moved to her belly. It was still round, but not as full as it had been. There was no movement, no stirring, no reassurance that her baby was safe.

A shuddering sigh escaped her lips as her vision blurred with tears. _Harry_. He had opened her coffin, had carried her out of her prison, had held their daughter in his arms. She could remember Lily not breathing. Had Harry helped her? Had the Healers arrived in time to save her? The events were hazy and distorted, like she was attempting to see through murky water.

Her gaze snapped back to her mother, still fast asleep and oblivious that Ginny was awake. She attempted to swallow a lump that had lodged itself in her throat but failed miserably. She needed water. She needed information. She needed Harry.

"Mummy," Ginny whispered, suddenly feeling very small and childish. "Mummy, please."

Her mother stirred, her hand wiping at the sleep in her eyes. Her mother's tired eyes locked with hers. Molly Weasley shot up like a spark had been lit underneath her and rushed to the hospital bed.

"Oh, darling, you're awake!"

She smoothed Ginny's hair with one hand and cupped her cheek with the other. Ginny couldn't help the tears that poured down her face, relief flooding her. She was safe. She was at the hospital.

"Mummy," Ginny whimpered as her hands clawed at her mother's shoulders, wanting to be in her warm embrace.

Molly eased onto the bed and helped Ginny sit up. Ginny melted in her mother's arms, overjoyed at the slight rocking motion and the hand massaging the back of her head. Eventually, the tears dried on her face. Her nose was uncomfortably stuffy. Her heart no longer felt like it was being squeezed.

"The boys… are they alright? Lily? Harry?" Ginny shifted in her mother's arms so she could look up to see her face clearly.

"The boys are fine. Lily is fine. Harry is fine. They're all at home right now," Molly whispered, her hand carding through Ginny's long hair. "You are so brave, so amazing. I am so proud of you, sweetheart. You protected your sons and your daughter. You fought with everything you had in you to ensure your family was alright. I love you so much, my darling, so very much."

Molly's lips pressed against Ginny's forehead. The knot of anxiety slowly eased from her chest at confirmation that everyone was okay. Her eyes slid shut, her mother's rhythmic caressing making her drowsy.

"Harry," Ginny murmured. "I want Harry."

"It's…" Molly paused momentarily. "It's only three in the morning, Ginny. Harry's been trying to split his time between the hospital and at home to be there for the boys. He's been running himself into the ground. He'll be here first thing in the morning, at the crack of dawn. He's always so anxious to get to your bedside. Let him sleep for now, darling. You should get some more rest, too. I won't leave you. I promise. When you wake, Harry will be here."

Ginny nodded against her mother, her grip tightening around her. She knew it made sense not to drag Harry out of bed in the middle of the night. He would only think something had happened. He would panic. She didn't want that. She couldn't help but want to see him, to feel his arms around her, and to hear his low drawl of comforting words in her ear.

Her mother's low rumbling and caresses soon calmed her anxiety. She thought of Harry and their children, basking in the reality that they were all finally safe.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Life is a little hectic right now and getting into the way of writing. I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter, though! Only one more left before the story is complete! Please, don’t forget to leave a little review. They inspire me to write. They keep me wanting to write despite what life throws at me. So, I would really appreciate your reviews!
> 
> Special thanks to Arnel for editing.

" **Entombed"**

" **Chapter Seven"**

Harry stood in his kitchen, Lily cradled against his bare chest, as he watched Rolf flip some kind of flat, round food on the stove as he whistled some tune that didn't sound familiar in the slightest. There was a ruckus of laughter and singing coming from upstairs as Luna attempted to get the boys ready for the day. Padma stood at the island, writing notes into Lily's chart from the previous night.

It had gone better than Harry had anticipated and a lot less awkward than he expected. Padma came into his bedroom like clockwork every two hours with a bottle. Harry had to put up a muting charm between him and his two eldest sons on the other side of his bed. They had been insistent that they stay in Harry's room, and he couldn't deny his sons that simple request. Lily refused the bottle and Padma administered the potions every single time.

"Alright, I'm going to leave the Portkey here for you in case you need to get her to the hospital while I'm gone. You need to be at the hospital by eight, alright?" Padma looked up at him, shoving all her parchment into a file. "I'll get these notes to the Healer on Lily's case today at the hospital."

"You're not staying for breakfast? Rolf's making… well, I'm not quite sure what Rolf's making to be honest with you." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Pancakes, Harry! A traditional American breakfast! I told you we were having food adventures!" Rolf commented happily from the stove as he flipped said pancake high in the air.

"I don't want to intrude," Padma replied, a soft smile on her lips.

"Padma, we've known each other for years. It's not intruding. Please, don't make me try pancakes by myself," Harry joked as James and Teddy barreled into the kitchen like a herd of Hippogriffs.

The boys shrieked loudly as they fought over a specific seat at the table. Lily stirred, attempting to lift her head off Harry's shoulder but didn't make it very far before the side of her head collapsed back down. Her little brows drew down and her mouth opened as though she were about to cry but only a muted sound escaped her lips. Harry opened his mouth to tell the boys to knock it off when Teddy darted down the table and snagged the pitcher of pumpkin juice. James whined for some juice as he climbed from chair to chair.

"You'll love them, Harry." Rolf turned around, spatula in hand, and pointed it at Harry. "If this changes your mind, I was making enough with you in mind, Padma."

The door to the kitchen swung open and Luna glided in with a smiling Albus on her hip. She went straight to the stove, looking to see what was being made. She smiled and pecked Rolf on the cheek before making her way to the kitchen table. She cleared her throat. The boys stopped their fighting and glanced at Luna. They shared some sort of silent conversation before the boys sat side by side, holds folded on top of the table. Harry wondered what her secret was. Teddy poured them both pumpkin juice, and they began chatting about Quidditch.

"See, Rolf made extra," Harry commented, his gaze turning back to Padma. "It's the least I could do to inconvenience you."

"Inconvenience me?" Padma laughed. "You're paying me to do a job."

"Still, you were working at the hospital. I've changed your whole routine. Have breakfast, please."

"Harry, not only are you paying me, but I'm still getting paid by the hospital. Trust me, you're doing me a favor." Padma stuffed the folder under her arm.

"Harry won't take no for an answer, Padma!" Luna piped up from the kitchen table. "He's far too kind not to offer you breakfast and far too stubborn to take no for an answer."

Rolf agreed as he floated a plate of pancakes over to the kitchen table. A few moments passed, Padma looking between the adults in the room before she sat the folder down on the island and agreed to stay for breakfast. Harry beamed, happy that she accepted.

The kids seemed to enjoy the pancakes that Rolf made. He had added chocolate chips to the boys' pancakes and cut up fresh fruit for the adults. Harry awkwardly ate his breakfast with Lily slung across his chest, her warm breath brushing against his neck as she slept. Luna offered to take her after she finished eating, but Harry politely declined. He loved holding his children in his arms. Lily looking so much like Ginny only made it harder to give her up. It was like he had a little piece of Ginny with him.

A half hour later, Harry walked through the corridors of St. Mungo's. Lily's basket slung over his forearm. He glanced down at his daughter to see she was wide awake, her big chocolate eyes staring up at him as a hand tried to find her mouth. Her gaze looked like it had zeroed in on his hair. Perhaps even her blurry newborn vision could recognize his mess of hair. He couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry turned around at his name being called and saw Astoria Malfoy rushing towards him with her son in her arms. Malfoy was not with her. Harry smiled softly at her, grateful that she was alone. He didn't really feel like verbally sparring with Malfoy so early in the morning.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Astoria." She smiled as she stopped short of him. "I had an appointment today, and I was hoping I would see you. How is your wife? I read in the paper that she was found."

Harry saw a genuine concern shining in Astoria's eyes. His glance shifted over to Scorpius. The small child beamed at him and waved. Harry grinned back.

"She's alright. She's working on getting better." Harry shifted his weight, not wanting to get into details with Astoria.

"Is this your daughter? How is she? The papers said she was premature." Astoria peered into the basket, her mouth forming an O-shape. "She's precious, Mr. Potter."

"Please, call me Harry, and thank you. Her name's Lily. She's doing fine."

"I don't want to keep you, but you forgot something at our home the other day. I wanted to make we gave it back to you."

Harry furrowed his brow as Astoria motioned at Scorpius. He looked glum, his blonde eyebrows lowering into a scowl as he pulled a piece of shiny metal out of his jacket pocket. Harry recognized his Auror badge instantly. He had forgotten all about letting Scorpius play with it, his mind preoccupied with learning about a spy within the Auror Department. Harry smiled as Scorpius held out the badge to him.

"Thank you, I didn't even realize I left it. I haven't been to work since that day."

Harry took the badge and slipped it into his jacket pocket. Scorpius rested his head on his mother's shoulder, tears shining in gray eyes.

"I figured it was the last thing on your mind," Astoria commented, her chin rising. "I didn't want you to go back to work and not have it."

"If you write the office, they have a program for young children," Harry explained. "They send back a picture book about Aurors, there's a play badge, a coloring book, and I think some other small things. The play badges look pretty similar to the real thing. There's at least two dozen of them all around my house, most of them lost within sofa cushions and the like. My two eldest sons love playing Aurors. Anyway, the department will schedule a tour if the kid's interested enough. They even let the kids sit in on a practice duel between the trainees. If I'm not busy, I try to show them something interesting."

Astoria laughed. "I bet you could show them the storage cupboard and they wouldn't care. They're probably in awe of you."

"You're not far off." Harry smiled. "They normally don't care what I show them. They normally just ask to see my scar."

"I'm sure that must get old."

Harry shrugged. "If they're young, I don't really mind. I like kids. It's the adults that ask that put me off."

"Well, it is a little invasive to ask such a thing. Children have no filter. Adults should know better."

"You'd be surprised."

"I am sure! Well, Harry, I won't take up anymore of your time. I'm so glad you found your wife and daughter." Astoria bit her bottom lip. "I just wanted to give you your badge back and… I wanted to apologize for Draco's behavior the other day. He is trying to atone for his mistakes. He felt badly for treating you the way he did. I think sometimes seeing old Hogwarts classmates sets him back a step."

Harry merely nodded, not knowing exactly how to respond. Malfoy and he had never gotten along. Part of Harry doubted Malfoy felt any remorse for his behavior, but he wasn't about to voice that opinion out loud to Astoria.

"It's quite alright. I, err, I should be going. My mother-in-law has been with Ginny all night. I want to give her a break." Harry forced a smile. "Thank you for getting by badge back to me. If you write to Miriam Johnstone, my secretary, at the department and tell her I told you about the kids' program, I'm sure she'll send you some things and schedule a tour. It's a lot of fun for the kids, especially when a few of them tag along together."

"Thank you. Have a great day."

Harry nodded before turning to make his way towards Ginny's room. Lily squirmed in the basket, her arms jerking above her head and a pout formed on her face. He could tell she wanted out, that she wanted to be held, so Harry picked up his pace.

Harry stepped into Ginny's room to see a tired Molly knitting by hand. He furrowed his brow as he couldn't recall a time when she had ever knitted without magic. His eyes glanced over at Ginny, who was still and sleeping in her bed. He closed the door behind him and sat the basket down on the bedside table.

He greeted Molly as he pulled the jumper off over his head and discarded it next to the basket. He smiled down at Lily as he lifted her into his arms. Lily's left hand raised and her little palm connected with his cheek.

"Oh, Harry, dear, how are you?" Molly sat her knitting supplies aside. "How did last night go with the pediatric Healer?"

"It was a lot less awkward than I thought it'd be," Harry answered honestly.

Molly's dark eyes locked with his. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy like she had been crying all evening. His heart twisted in his chest and fear crawled up his throat. He couldn't help his mind wandering to Ginny. Had they received bad news the night before?

Harry frowned. "What's wrong?"

Molly forced a smile on her face and rose from her chair. She walked around the bed and pulled Harry into her arms. Her lips brushed against his cheek.

"Nothing's wrong, dear." Molly pulled back and caressed the back of Lily's head. "Please, don't be mad at me."

"What?" Harry's heart plummeted to his stomach. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Ginny woke up very briefly last night," Molly said in a hurry, her words mushing together as though she expected Harry to interrupt her at any moment. "She was only up for a few moments. She was exhausted and very confused, but she was awake!"

Harry's eyes snapped to Ginny. His heart skipped a beat as he soaked in her sleeping profile. Her arm was curled underneath her pillow, her lips parted just slightly, her body turned so it was just barely on her side. It was the way she normally slept in their bed. He felt awful for not noticing her shift in position when he first arrived.

"It was very late. The boys were already sleeping, and I knew you were attempting to take care of Lily at home. I think she would have been asleep by the time you got here anyway," Molly continued in a rush. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I thought it'd be best for her to go back to sleep and build back up her strength. I thought it was important for you to be at home with the boys, because it was your first night home in nearly a week. I hope you're not upset with me. I've been trying to look out for you as much as I can. I know you've been struggling with balancing your time amongst your family."

Harry looked back at Molly to see her wringing her hands nervously. A lump formed in his throat at noticing how upset she was by what his reaction would be. Was he really that much of a tosser that she thought he'd lose his temper with her? He blinked, trying to think of comforting words to say but came up empty. His jaw clenched, angry at himself for never being able to say his feelings out loud.

He loved Molly like he expected he would love his own mother if she was still alive. She had always been so kind to him, so amazing. She had welcomed him into the Weasley family with open arms and went out of her way to make him feel like he had always been a part of their family. From knitting him a Weasley family jumper every Christmas since he was eleven to always making sure she had a treacle tart baked for him when he visited the Burrow, Molly made it clear that she thought of him as one of her own.

He was disappointed that he hadn't been at the hospital when Ginny woke up, but he wasn't mad at Molly for not contacting him right away. He understood her reasoning, even if he didn't know whether agreed with it.

"Would you hold Lily for me?" Harry settled on asking, not knowing how to express his love for her. "I want to… I want to sit with Ginny."

Molly's face broke out into a relieved smile. She held out her arms, tears shining in her eyes. Harry transferred Lily over slowly, his hand taking extra care to support her head. He grabbed a blanket out of her basket and laid it across his daughter. He muttered a Warming Charm on it to keep her warm.

Harry savored watching Molly with Lily, the tender strokes of her cheek and the loving kisses on her forehead. Lily squinted up at her, a look of awe crossing her features. He licked his dry lips before turning his full attention of Ginny.

He sank down on the mattress next to her, the backs of his fingers brushing along her porcelain skin. Part of him wanted to wake Ginny up, to hear her voice and see her move. Another part of him felt selfish for wanting to rouse her from her obviously much needed sleep. Ginny had always been a heavy sleeper, often sleeping through baby cries and him getting ready in the morning. He was just relieved that she was just in another one of her heavy sleeps and not a coma any longer. He held her hand in his, his thumb brushing against the back of her knuckles.

The pediatric Healer on duty came in with a bottle. Molly attempted to feed Lily with no luck. She spoke soft words and cradled Lily when she received her morning potions. Harry tried to concentrate on the Healer praising Lily for the leaps and bounds she had made in such a short amount of time, but Ginny's steady breathing and the way her fingers twitched underneath his from time to time distracted him.

By mid-morning, Ginny still slept. Molly handed Lily back to Harry, so she could go home to grab a shower and breakfast with the promise that she would be by that afternoon with Arthur. Lily laid across his lap, her chest pressed against his stomach, so that he could continue to hold Ginny's hand.

It was nearly noon when Harry heard a soft groan, one that was sleepy and so familiar. His heart skipped a beat as he shifted to see her face. Her face turned into the pillow and her legs stretched out along the bed. He felt her foot connect with his calf and she froze next to him.

"Gin? Hey, it's okay. It's just me." He squeezed her hand.

She looked up at him, squinty eyed and confused. They just stared at each other for a few seconds before she struggled to sit up, her fingers clawing at his arm to help herself up. Tears burned on her eyelashes as her chest heaved.

"Harry?" she croaked.

"Yeah, it's me." He gave her his best reassuring smile. "Come here."

He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. Her shoulders shook beneath his fingers, causing him to bury his face into her hair and press a kiss on the crown of her head. He screwed his eyes shut as he rubbed her shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance. For the first time since Lily was born, he wished she was in her heated basket so that he could properly hold Ginny in his arms.

"It's okay," he murmured, "It's all over with. They're in Azkaban and Lily's fine and you're fine and we're together again and the boys will be so excited to see you."

He rambled. He kept talking, not even knowing what he was saying half the time. He just wanted her to calm down, to make her feel safe in his arms, and for her to realize the nightmare was over with. It took a few minutes for her to settle down. He felt her tears dry on his chest and her nails dig into his flesh. He only kissed her forehead in response.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered into his chest, her nose poking uncomfortably into his collarbone.

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

His hand moved from her shoulder so that he could tangle his fingers in her hair. He massaged her scalp, something that she always did for him whenever he was upset. It always calmed him, made him feel loved and at ease. He hoped it had the same effect on her.

"I know you hate when girls get weepy around you," she commented, her tone light and teasing.

"Only girls who don't have the last name of Potter." Harry smiled into her hair. "I'm very well equipped to deal with weepy Potter girls."

Ginny let out a wet chuckle as she pulled back. Her hand cupped his face. He hated to see her look so miserable, so vulnerable and fragile. Her eyes were bloodshot, nose red and runny, tearstains down her cheeks. He just wanted to spend the rest of his life making her happy.

"I love you," he whispered.

Her face melted, a few more tears spilling down her face. "I love you, too."

"Do you want to meet your daughter?"

Harry looked down at the bundle in his lap. She was pressed tightly against his stomach, her brow tugged down far on her face in a scowl as though she didn't appreciate being squished during her parents' reunion. His hand left the back of Ginny's head so he could adjust the infant in his arms and give Ginny a clear view of her face.

Ginny gasped, a trembling hand reaching out to caress her cheek. "She's beautiful."

"Only because she looks exactly like her mother," Harry said with a smile as he glanced over at Ginny.

She laughed, her cheek resting against his shoulder. She pressed her palm into the mattress behind his bum and she sagged her weight against him. He rested his head against hers, his gaze returning to their perfect daughter. Ginny's thumb ran against Lily's pink and soft lips. Lily blinked up at them, her hand reaching out and jerking between them.

"Do you want to hold her?" Harry asked.

Ginny tensed next to him. She pulled away from him, her eyes filled with fear as her hand trembled. Harry frowned, suddenly concerned that something was wrong.

"I don't want to drop her," Ginny admitted, her bottom lip sliding between her teeth. "I feel very… shaky and weak."

Ginny's eyes snapped back to Lily, a mixture of awe and wonderment crossing her features. She sniffed, her body swaying back and forth until she pressed her chest against Harry's side again.

"I won't let you drop her. Lean forward, so I can undo your hospital gown. You should do skin-to-skin." Harry's hand hovered, waiting for Ginny to allow him access to the back of her neck.

She leaned forward, and Harry pulled the string that held her gown together. She shrugged it off and collapsed back onto the bed, her eyes weary and face drawn. Harry pulled Lily away from him and laid her across Ginny's breast. Her shaky hands found the back of Lily's head and her bum.

Harry smiled reassuringly as he kept a steady hand on Lily's back. He shifted, so he was leaning against the pillows next to Ginny, guiding his legs underneath the covers. He let his palm slip from Lily's back, so he could wrap an arm around Ginny and pull her close to his chest, his hand finding his way back to Lily.

"I've got you," Harry murmured as Ginny melted perfectly into him.

With his free hand, Harry pulled the blanket up to cover Ginny and Lily up. Ginny's head lolled against his shoulder, but her attention was focused on Lily's bald little head.

"We make really amazing babies." Ginny caressed the back of Lily's head. "I mean, we should win an award or something."

Harry chuckled. "We do have some pretty amazing kids."

"Harry, I…" Ginny sniffed. "I thought I was going to die when I went into labor in that coffin. I just wanted Lily to survive."

He tightened his grip around her. "I didn't. You are made of some pretty tough stuff, Gin. I knew you wouldn't give up, and I refused to give up. I love you too much to say goodbye so soon."

"I never doubted you, Harry. I knew you were doing everything you could to find us."

"It amazes me that you have such faith in me."

Harry felt his chest tighten, his fingers dancing across Ginny's arm. He felt like a royal screw up half the time, never being there for Ginny and the kids when they needed him the most. He should have been at Godric's Hollow that night with his family. He could have protected them. Instead, he let his own anxieties about explaining his parents' deaths to James interfere with his judgement. He let them down.

"Harry, you literally walked to your death to protect your loved ones. You survived the Killing Curse, avoiding an early grave and coming back to me." Ginny tilted her head up, her eyes wide and so full of love.

"I'll always do whatever I can to come back to you." Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead. "No grave can keep us apart. We'll crawl home to each other, every single time."

Ginny kissed his chin before snuggling into his side once more. For the first time since Ginny disappeared, Harry felt completely content. All the anxiety and fear seeped from his body. His family was alright. They were whole again. Ginny waking up was the last piece of the puzzle.

"Can you help me move her?" Ginny asked. "I want to try to feed her."

Harry frowned as he adjusted to sit up a little straighter. "She hasn't been latching onto a bottle. They've been feeding her potions."

"I want to try. When's the last time she ate?"

Harry glanced at the clock. It was nearing the two-hour mark, so he told her that as he helped her shift Lily. Harry watched anxiously as Ginny adjusted her breast in front of Lily's mouth. He couldn't bear to see her disappointed, not after everything they had been through in the past week and a half.

"Come on, baby girl. You got this." Ginny smiled down at her.

The next few minutes were tense as Ginny coaxed Lily. Harry had to look away, his fingers tracing circles on Ginny's shoulder. He understood the frustration and desperation better than anyone at trying to get Lily to eat on her own. There were a few times he thought she was going to latch and suck, only to be disappointed in the end.

"I know it's hard," Ginny cooed, her voice soft and tired yet full of determination. "You are doing so well. Almost. Just a lit… Harry! Harry!"

Harry glanced over at Ginny to see a wide smile on face. Lily's brow furrowed as she worked hard to feed. He grinned as he rubbed Lily's back to help encourage her. It didn't last long, Lily growing tired at the effort as she fell asleep.

"How much did she get?" Harry questioned.

"Um, I don't think a lot, but this is a good start! Maybe we can do some potions and some milk now." Ginny looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with a mix of joy and tears. "She's perfect, Harry. Absolutely perfect."

Harry opened his mouth to agree when there was a knock on the door before it burst open. He jerked his head to see Ron barging in with Hermione pausing in the doorway at what they walked in on. Ron groaned loudly, his hands covering his eyes, as he attempted to turn around to leave but only hit his shin on a chair. He cursed loudly. Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry tugged the blanket up to cover Ginny.

"You're supposed to wait for someone to say enter and not just barge right in," Ginny snapped as she attempted to haul Lily up her chest.

Harry pushed on Lily's bum, helping Ginny situate her in a comfortable position. He tucked the blanket behind Ginny to keep it from slipping and Ron from freaking out.

"I didn't know you would be… not decent."

"She's covered up, Ron, you can look now." Harry tugged Ginny against his side, feeling her sag against him.

"I'm sorry." Hermione rushed as she closed the door. "We've had words about just barging in on people multiple times before."

Ron huffed, his hand still firmly planted over his eyes. "If you grow up with seven siblings, then you expect to be barged in on and do the barging in. It's part of life, Hermione! I can't change the way I was raised!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't just _barge in_ , you wouldn't see things you don't want to see!" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't know my little sister would be naked in her hospital bed!" Ron waved his free hand wildly above his head.

"I was feeding my daughter!" Ginny let out a scoff. "Like you've never seen Hermione do it."

"Was she eating?" Hermione asked in wonderment, her hand grabbing Ron's wrist and pulling his hand away from his eyes. "Harry said she wasn't latching on before."

"A little bit. Not like a full meal or anything, but I think her reflex is developing." Ginny looked up at Harry, her eyes bright yet tired.

Harry had the sudden urge to kick his two best mates out of the room and let Ginny rest. Another, more selfish part of him, didn't want her to fall asleep anytime soon. He felt so happy just to hear her voice and feel her warm body against his. His fingers trailed along her collarbone and he felt her shiver underneath his touch.

"That's fantastic news!" Hermione pushed her bushy hair behind her ear. "Your mum let us know you were awake last night. We were hoping we'd catch you to chat."

"We just didn't know we'd get a show," Ron mumbled as Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"How are you feeling, Ginny?" Hermione asked loudly, sending a side glance at Ron.

"Tired but good." Ginny snuggled closer into Harry's side.

Hermione took a seat next to the bed, her neck craning to catch Lily's sleeping face. "She's gorgeous, Ginny. I think she looks exactly like you."

"I think she looks like Harry," Ginny said thoughtfully. "She has his lips and eye shape."

Harry looked at Lily, not seeing what Ginny was describing. He had always been terrible at telling who a baby looked like, never being able to pick apart certain features to attribute them to any person. In his mind, Lily looked like a little baby Ginny since the moment he laid eyes on her.

The four of them chatted, and it all felt so _normal_. Harry forgot they were sitting in a hospital room as Ginny and Ron bickered back and forth with one another. Jokes slipped easily off their tongues.

"You know, you would have the most dramatic birth story, Ginny," Ron commented with a grin. "You always craved attention, even as a child. You just _had_ to outdo Hermione for most dramatic birth."

"Hmm… git," Ginny mumbled into Harry's chest.

"My birth was not the most dramatic," Hermione protested.

He looked down to see Ginny's eyes were closed. He adjusted his hand to make sure it was more firmly against Lily's back to ensure she didn't slip from Ginny's arms. He attempted to move, but his arm was conveniently stuck underneath Ginny. There was no way to pry his arm out while still holding onto Lily. He turned back to his best friends, who had gone back to bickering. Their bickering was the equivalent of whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears.

"You peed in front of the entire family!" Ron laughed, cackling even harder when Hermione kicked him. "You just stood up and it was all over the kitchen floor at the Burrow. Teddy looked mortified!"

"My water broke. I didn't pee myself." Hermione huffed.

Ron shot her a knowing smile, purposely riling her up. "Then Mum, oh Merlin, Mum just stands up and starts telling everyone to put their dinner into a takeaway container, so we could all just go to the hospital together! Like that's what you do when someone's water breaks at dinner. I think we clogged up the Floo at St. Mungo's for a good twenty minutes getting everyone through."

"That's so embarrassing." Hermione buried her face in her hand.

"I remember that." Harry smiled as Ginny snored softly. "Arthur transfigured half the waiting room into a big dining room table. We got the oddest looks."

"Ron had the gall to bring his plate into the delivery room knowing full well I couldn't eat." Hermione sounded cross but there was a small, fond smile on her lips.

"I didn't know you couldn't eat! Every other family birth I sat in the waiting room! I was never in the room before!" Ron threw up his hands. "How was I supposed to know you couldn't eat?"

Harry shook his head, remembering all the times that he and Ginny had camped out in the waiting room for their nieces and nephews to be born. They had never missed one, always hauling the kids with them or leaving them with Andy if she was free.

"Is she sleeping?" Ron inquired, inclining his head to Ginny.

"Yeah, would you take Lily for a second?"

Soft snores escaped Ginny's pale lips. She looked peaceful. Ron hesitated, an odd look crossing his features. Hermione pushed him forward and he bent down to haul Lily off Ginny's chest.

Harry paid no attention to his uncomfortable friend as he carefully tugged his arm out from underneath his wife. He then maneuvered Ginny's limp limbs back into her hospital gown, pulling the blanket up to her chin and tucking her in.

Sliding out of the bed, he rubbed his palms on his trousers. Ron swayed back and forth, Lily staring up at him. Ron had a huge smile on his face. Harry, again, couldn't help but feel guilty for not allowing his family to hold Lily for the past several days. He had desperately clung to Lily, refusing to let her down, all because the thought of losing Ginny petrified him. Lily felt like the last piece of Ginny he had.

"You'll go home tonight with the boys?" Hermione grabbed his wrist, gripping it tightly and squeezing.

"I…" Harry licked his bottom lip, his gaze snapping back to Ginny. "I don't know."

"You have to. The boys will be by later. They'll expect you to go home with them. You know someone will sit with Ginny tonight," Hermione explained lightly.

"It's just not that simple." Harry's jaw clenched.

"It _is_ that simple. You've done a fantastic job keeping things as normal as possible for those kids. You can't stop that now!" Hermione argued.

"She's right, mate. Ginny wouldn't even want you here. She'd want you with the kids," Ron added. "I'll stay if you want me to. Whoever you feel most comfortable with."

Harry slid his eyes closed as his best mates ganged up on him. It was something that hadn't happened in a while, not since Hermione had veered off into a different career path than Ron and Harry. There wasn't much in his personal life to complain about. He had been insanely happy with Ginny and the kids for years, so Ron and Hermione hadn't needed to play the part of his hovering mother-hen parents since they were teenagers. It wouldn't surprise him if they secretly missed that aspect of their relationship.

"I'll talk to Ginny later," he conceded.

"So, uh, before we go… I wanted to let you know that Annabelle Crabbe was placed in the crazies ward of Azkaban and she's going to be evaluated for being completely mental in a few days," Ron explained, tactless as ever, as he handed Lily over to Harry.

" _Ron_!" Hermione elbowed her husband as soon as the baby was safely out of his arms.

"Why is she being evaluated?" Harry whispered, casting a nervous glance over at Ginny to ensure she was still sleeping.

"She practically did a song and dance when she confessed to the crimes. She had some very colorful things to say about you." Ron rubbed the back of his neck, a grimace on his face. "Robards thought she was completely mental and wanted her evaluated just to save the department some grief. Her husband is saying his wife coerced him into the whole thing. He's singing like a songbird to look good, but Robards has no interest in cutting him a deal or lessening his sentence."

"Good." Harry pressed his cheek against Lily's head. "I hope they both rot in Azkaban."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes darting between Harry and Ron. "If she's mentally incapacitated, shouldn't she get help instead of just being thrown into prison?"

"Hermione, I have no interest in even entertaining this discussion with you," Harry replied honestly, anger rising in his chest. "She kidnapped my pregnant wife. She buried said wife in a shallow grave and left her for dead. I don't care if she's certifiably crazy or not."

"Alright, I just thought…" Hermione faltered as Ron laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not saying she doesn't deserve to go to prison for what she did. She should pay for those crimes. If she's mentally ill, she still deserves treatment, even if that's in prison."

Harry looked up at the ceiling, counting to ten in his head. He tried to keep his temper in check with Ginny sleeping and Lily in his arms. He rarely lost his temper in front of his children, and he wasn't about to start now. He decided he better count to twenty because counting to ten wasn't nearly enough.

"Alright, well, mate, if you need to me sit with my sister tonight, you know where I'll be," Ron said loudly, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. "We need to pick Rose up from the children's center. Come along, love, let's go."

Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, but she stepped out of his embrace. She strolled up to Harry, stopping short of him with wide eyes and a frown.

"I just mean well, Harry, you know that." Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry, who accepted the hug and draped his free arm around her shoulders.

"I know, but I don't really want to discuss this with you." Harry sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I care so much about you, Harry, you know that, don't you?"

"I know."

"Think about going home tonight. The boys need you. You have Padma on night duty." Hermione pecked him on the cheek before pulling back completely. "I think the boys need you more than Ginny does right now."

"I said I'd think about it."

Hermione nodded, casting a glance at Ron, who merely shrugged. They bid their goodbyes, and they left Harry in silence. He turned to look at Ginny once more. She was beautiful, alive, and present. Harry sank down into the chair next to her bed, propping his feet up onto the mattress near Ginny's knees. He cuddled Lily close and watched his two favorite girls sleeping, just basking in the calm.

* * *

Ginny felt warm and safe for the first time in a while. There was no anxiety or constant fear of what was going to happen to her. She felt calm, serene even. Low and soft voices rumbled around her, engulfing her with the reassurance that she was finally safe. She opened her eyes to see Harry standing near her, his hands shoved in his pockets and shoulders slumped in his very familiar _I'm listening_ stance.

Ginny blinked at Harry, only to see it wasn't actually Harry. He stood next to Sirius Black and Lily Potter. Ginny knew instantly she was dreaming again. She sat up easily, without weak or shaky limbs. She stared at them, her heart twisting in her chest. Why were they here if she was safe?

The man that was Harry yet not Harry turned to face her. He smiled at her, his hazel eyes sparkling. Lily Potter stepped in front of him, a wide smile on her face. She brushed Ginny's hair behind her ear before cupping her face in hers.

"I told you Harry would be there. Your daughter is so beautiful, and I am honored that you named her after me." Lily smiled, tears shining in her eyes. "I just wanted to say goodbye. You don't need me anymore. Your family is complete and so beautiful. I wish more than anything I could be there with you. Thank you for taking care of my baby boy and my beautiful grandchildren. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter."

Ginny blinked, tears blurring her vision. She didn't know how to respond and her lips moved, but no words escaped. Lily pressed a kiss onto her forehead. The warmness seeped through her body. A faint humming rang in her ears as her eyes slid shut.

"Albus, come here," a familiar voice hissed.

Fingers poked her cheek, and sounds of a childish giggle filled her ears. She cracked open an eye to see her youngest son smiling at her, his beautiful eyes dancing with mischief. Harry loomed over him, Lily slung across his bare chest as his free hand tried to tug Albus away from her by his upper arm.

"Mama!" Albus cried, their eyes locking.

"Shh, Albus, your mum is sleeping." Harry groaned, oblivious that she was awake.

"Mum!" James climbed onto the bed and practically threw himself at her.

Ginny wrapped an arm around James, the other grabbing for Albus. Both boys melted against her chest and she had never felt so happy in her life. Her boys were safe, and they were together again. She glanced up at Harry, who had a soft smile tugging at his lips.

"Mum!" Teddy yelled as he jumped on the bed and attempted to join the hug.

Ginny's fingers grasped at the back of Teddy's shirt. They were all unharmed, perfect and beautiful just the way she remembered them. She had not wanted to leave them alone in the graveyard, but she saw no other way to protect them. She was happy to know that her choice saved them from being hurt.

"I love you all," Ginny murmured, kissing each boy on the top of their head. "I've missed you so much."

James pulled away with a groan as he wiped his cheek where Ginny had kissed him. Teddy sank down in his vacant spot, curling up into her side. Albus sat uncomfortably on her stomach, his sticky hands squishing her cheeks. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Harry sat down on the bed, the mattress dipping. He pulled James onto his lap with his free hand, cuddling the boy close to his chest and resting his cheek against his unruly mess of hair. James accepted the affection and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Can Mummy come home?" James lolled his head back to look at his father.

"Hmm, I think it may be another day or two." Harry brushed his fringe off his forehead.

"Can we have a sleepover at the hospital?" Teddy questioned, his big eyes looking up at her.

"Oh, sweetheart," Ginny ran her fingers through his thick hair, "I don't think the hospital would take too kindly to all of us being camped out here all night. There are other patients here who are trying to sleep."

"Dad can cast some privacy charms. He's really good at them." Teddy smiled up at her hopefully.

"Hmm, your dad _is_ rather good at privacy charms." Ginny locked eyes with Harry, a smirk crossing her features, and she winked at him.

Harry let out a low chuckle, his trademark lopsided grin gracing his handsome features. Ginny tightened her grip around her boys just a little more. She loved her family more than she could accurately put into words. Everything in that moment was perfect. Lily was thriving despite being so premature. Her boys were full of laughter and not traumatized by the experience. Harry hadn't driven himself into a pit of guilt and despair. Ginny was just happy to be reunited with her family.


End file.
